La Vida
by xenia92tw
Summary: RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. 10 años y 6.000 kilómetros no habían sido suficientes para borrar una verdad innegable.
1. Noviembre de 1997

**Pequeños retazos de algo en lo que estoy trabajando.**

 **RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **NOVIEMBRE DE 1997**

Hacía un frío de cojones, pero se resistía a acercarse al hornillo.

Ella estaba triste.

Nunca la había visto así, ni siquiera cuando murió Dumbledore. Harry se sentía traicionado, herido en lo más hondo por las palabras llenas de odio que le había dedicado Ron antes de abandonarles en aquel bosque en mitad de ninguna parte. Sabía que había querido decir todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, que en ningún momento había sido algo dicho desde la desesperación y la ira. No.

La traición, la decepción, el enfado, todo ello enterraba un sentimiento más que se negaba a reconocer y que trataba de enterrar con todas sus fuerzas.

Celos.

Los recuerdos de los momentos despreocupados, cómodos e ideales que había vivido con Ginny en Hogwarts, se habían desdibujado hasta parecer un borrón lejano de otra vida. Lo único real y tangible era esa puta tienda de campaña, el desasosiego de no saber qué estaba haciendo, el peso del fracaso, el aislamiento del mundo exterior, la comida fría, las mantas ásperas por la noche y Hermione.

Hermione.

Y Hermione sufría por Ron.

Y Harry sufría por Hermione.

Sus pensamientos entraban en bucle fácilmente en aquellos días. Tenía un humor de perros, y después de que Ron les dejase tirados, Harry apenas había abierto la boca, aunque tampoco parecía que Hermione estuviese deseosa de empezar una conversación.

Por otro lado, no podía soportar verla así.

Así que cuando el murmullo de fondo de la radio encendida empezó a sonar en aquella canción lánguida, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, quitarle esa aberración del cuello, y cogerla de las manos, en un torpe intento de baile.

Y ella se dejó hacer.

Al principio con reticencia, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar Harry, pero a medida que la música inundaba cada rincón de la tienda y Harry la hacía girar, Hermione se relajó. La sensación de su mano contra la suya, la otra en su cintura sujetándola con firmeza.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Harry era un pésimo bailarín, pero le siguió el juego. Giraron, se balancearon, imitaban movimientos que en algún momento habían visto, en otras ocasiones, en otro tiempo, en otra vida.

En otra vida.

Los últimos acordes de la canción sonaron cuando se aferraban en un abrazo que no tenía nada de extraño, que reconfortaba y les hacía sentir en casa. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos; ahí había algo y ambos lo sabían.

Los ojos de Harry bajaron hasta su boca, sus labios, y por una vez, no quiso reprimirse ni pensar en las consecuencias.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que fue capaz de sentir la respiración de ella sobre su rostro. Con una mano le sujetó el cuello, la otra en su cadera, y dejó que Hermione acortara la distancia.

Y lo hizo.

Hermione no pensó. Rozó sus labios con cuidado, casi con miedo, pero el primer contacto le hizo cambiar de opinión. Abrió la boca a la vez que él, el beso cambiando rápidamente, la duda convertida en ganas, en ansia y necesidad.

Acabó demasiado pronto, eso fue lo que pensaron los dos después, pero ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Ninguno dijo nada.

Se separaron, Hermione recogió el horrocrux y volvió al rincón de donde Harry la había rescatado hacía pocos minutos. Él clavó la mirada en el suelo, y salió de la tienda.

 **A/N: Dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. xxx**


	2. El Regreso

RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.

RATING: M

PAIRING: Harry y Hermione

ACTUALIZADO 28/06/2018

CAPÍTULO 1: EL REGRESO DE EL ELEGIDO

¿En qué momento había pensado que sería agradable sentar la cabeza y llegar por las noches a una casa dónde le esperase alguien para cenar? Podía llegar a encontrarle cierto sentido a esa idea, pero de verdad, ¿en qué momento de enajenación transitoria se había dejado convencer de que sería agradable tomar algo con Cormac McLaggen?

Maldijo internamente en silencio a su secretario, a la secretaria de su secretario y a sus tres ayudantes. Por Dios, ese tío era un auténtico pelmazo. Desde que se hubieran sentado en el bistró más concurrido del callejón Diagon no había parado de hablar. Hermione deseaba estar en otro lugar, no porque el restaurante no fuese acogedor, sino porque hubiera escogido algo más discreto.

Recordó el odio visceral de Ron hacia Cormac, y eso le hizo sonreír. El aludido, envalentonado, lo tomó como un aliciente para seguir hablando de sí mismo sin darse siquiera tiempo para respirar.

Que no hable por Dios, si solo se limitase a la cama, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado salir con él? ¿A un lugar público? ¿Por qué era necesario el acto de hablar?

Ese era el motivo por el que había aceptado quedar con él. Sus necesidades. Pero después de un par de encuentros casuales espaciados en el tiempo, él había elegido convertirse en un caballero y sacarle a cenar. Ella se había reprimido para no decirle que no hacía falta.

Hermione tuvo ganas de darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

Hermione suspiró y miró alrededor. No es que ocupase muchas portadas desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aun así la gente seguía sabiendo quién era. El foco que tenían apuntando al trío dorado había desaparecido, algo que había parecido decepcionar profundamente a Ron, que parecía haber hecho su fortuna en parte por el interés de la prensa. Tampoco le podía culpar, la verdad.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

Volvió a la realidad de pronto. Ahora le preguntaba por su opinión. Como si supiera de lo que estaba hablando. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba asintiendo y contestando con la última palabra de sus frases un buen rato.

Le miró, el cabello rubio ceniza y ojos claros de un color indeterminado, intentando recordar de qué demonios llevaba hablando más de 20 minutos.

¿Su empresa? ¿La fortuna familiar? ¿La casa de verano en el sur de Francia? ¿Su pelo?

Abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar y jugársela, pero sabía que no iba a acertar ni de coña. Opción dos, salirse por la tangente.

-En realidad, estaba pensando, Cormac, - sonrisa seductora, - que no sé tú, pero yo ya no tengo hambre. Igual podíamos tomar el postre en tu casa.

Vio como tragaba saliva visiblemente. Su nuez subió y bajó con lo que le pareció, fue entusiasmo. Sacó treinta galeones y los dejó sobre la mesa. Tintinearon escandalosamente. Le dejó pagar sin remilgos.

-Tengo helado de fresa.

Hermione se levantó, cogió el bolso y la chaqueta. Le siguió ignorando la mano que le tendía.

Hermione odiaba la fresa, pero esa noche se tendría que conformar.

-o-

Llegó a su oficina, su secretario en la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche?

-Recuérdame que no te vuelva a hacer caso nunca.

\- ¿Tan mal lo hizo McLaggen?

-Muy pasable, demasiado pagado de sí mismo. Me faltó tiempo para desaparecerme.

-Nadie te vale, tienes el listón demasiado alto.

-Será eso, - sonriendo cerró la puerta de su despacho tras ella, y vio el memorándum interdepartamental flotando en el aire.

Lo leyó en cuanto se quitó la gabardina. Era poco usual que la convocaran a una reunión tan pronto, y con carácter tan urgente. El ministro y su jefe. Debía de ser importante.

Se puso en camino y en el vestíbulo se cruzó con Draco Malfoy.

-Granger, hay algo que me gustaría comentarte.

-Tengo mucha prisa…

-Es importante, de verdad.

Hermione extrañada, se dio la vuelta en medio del pasillo. Draco había conseguido reconciliarse con la vida, había elegido y lo había hecho bien. No era especialmente querido ni popular, pero ella sabía lo que le había costado llegar hasta dónde estaba, y le respetaba por ello.

-Antes de que entres ahí, creo que deberías saber lo que te vas a encontrar.

Esto era nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que un auror estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría en el despacho del jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, cuando era a ella a la que habían llamado primero? Draco debió de ver la pregunta escrita en su cara, y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro pálido.

-Lo sé, algo que Hermione Granger no sabe. ¡Qué misterio!

-En serio Draco, no tengo toda la mañana.

-Está bien. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en El Profeta, saldrá en la edición de mañana, y antes de que la mandíbula se te descuelgue ahí dentro, deberías conocer la noticia de antemano.

¿Noticia?

\- ¿Qué noticia?

-El Ministerio va a colaborar con el MACUSA.

-Eso no es nada nuevo, - e hizo ademán de irse. Draco la agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos. Cuando se volvió incómodo, la soltó y volvió a hablar.

-Déjame terminar. La colaboración es con la división internacional de seguridad. Han localizado y cogido a Rabastan Lestrange en Karlovac, una localidad cercana a Zagreb. No sé lo que planeaban, pero sé que Rodophus estaba con él y logró huir y que lo que hayan hecho es gordo. Están esperando una orden de extradición para que tú le puedas mandar a Azkaban a que se pudra.

-Ahora sí tienes mi atención.

-Cómo te he dicho los del MACUSA están aquí. Han mandado a tres aurores y la intención del ministro es una actuación conjunta a nivel europeo.

-Pero eso es genial, es por lo que llevo trabajando más de cuatro años. Parece ser que al final el señor ministro ha aprobado el decreto que autoriza a la actuación en territorio europeo de entidades de seguridad mágica extranjeras…

-Potter está al mando.

Así, sin introducción, sin tirita, sin aviso. Su cara debió de ser un poema.

\- ¿Harry?

-Sí. Al parecer lleva trabajando para el MACUSA siete años.

-Si esto es una broma Draco, no tiene…

-No lo es Granger. Entra ahí dentro y compruébalo. - Señaló hacia las dependencias ministeriales. - La prensa se va a volver loca mañana, y pensé que quizá te gustaría enterarte en persona que leerlo en otro artículo ácido de Rita Skeeter.

Hermione asintió, sin saber todavía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Supongo que mañana a más tardar nos convocarán a una reunión con ellos. Supongo que ahora te pondrán al día ahí dentro.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Tengo mis contactos, pero digamos que últimamente no se me han dado mal las relaciones internacionales, - su mirada se desvío sin querer hacia el pasillo que daba a la pequeña oficina de colaboración del MACUSA en el ministerio por la que tanto había luchado Hermione. En ese momento apareció una chica espigada, alta y delgada con el pelo negro y piel aceitunada. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero allí todo el mundo la llamaba La Americana.

Hermione sonrió para sí.

-Gracias Draco.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

\- Porque no tenías por qué decirme nada.

-Te equivocas Granger. Sí que debía hacerlo. No me gustaría que mi futura jefa hiciera el ridículo ahí dentro.

Y dicho esto se alejó riendo por atravesando el concurrido vestíbulo en dirección opuesta, derecho hacia La Americana.

-Ya soy tu jefa Malfoy, - le gritó desde donde estaba, a lo cual el rubio rio más fuerte.

Hermione inspiró fuerte y se dirigió al despacho del ministro.

Efectivamente y tal y como había predicho Malfoy, se convocó una reunión a la mañana siguiente a la que atendería el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica Dean Munro, la comisaria de la oficina de aurores Ophelia Pritchard, los dos aurores jefes Malfoy y Longbottom y la adjunta de Munro, ella misma.

Por mucho que se dijera que había sido capaz de mantener la compostura dentro de la oficina del ministro, que lo había hecho, no había sido capaz, sin embargo, de hacer nada de provecho durante el resto del día. Ni tampoco fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

-o-

EL REGRESO DE EL ELEGIDO, por Rita Skeeter

Hay famosos y famosos. Se habla todos los días sobre la actualidad mágica, pero no podemos negar que en Gran Bretaña se llora la ausencia de Harry Potter desde un mes después de la fatídica batalla de Hogwarts. 

Desapareció del panorama británico sin ni siquiera decir un triste adiós, pero no se sientan ofendidos, ni siquiera sus seres queridos más allegados (que ya eran pocos) lo supieron. Aunque todo tiene su compensación.

El trío dorado pasó a ser la pareja de oro, y de ahí a nada. El compromiso que se anunció semanas escasas después de la batalla entre Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, fue cancelado sin motivo aparente, nadie quiso hacer declaraciones.

Aun así, la presión mediática le sirvió al siempre segundón Weasley para labrarse una fortuna, levantando de nuevo el negocio de artículos de bromas que otrora dirigieran Fred y George Weasley, llegando a abrir sucursales en Liverpool y en Edimburgo – ahora planean expandirse en territorio irlandés. No olvidemos que el señor Weasley está entre las veinte fortunas de Reino Unido.

Sin embargo, la vida de la infame rompecorazones Hermione Granger, nos ha sido más difícil de seguir. Después de una larga formación académica que parecía no terminar nunca, nos sorprendió siendo nombrada Primera Adjunta del Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia, Dean Munro. A partir de ahí la información es breve, los contratos de confidencialidad del ministerio nos impiden llegar más allá, aunque siempre hay almas solidarias que confirman los rumores a voces: el enlace de la señorita Granger y el señor Munro se celebrará la siguiente primavera en la casa de campo de la familia. No nos perderemos ese evento. 

¿Y que fue del tercero en discordia?

Cuando la sociedad se había olvidado de él, cuando incluso habíamos aceptado la reinserción de Draco Malfoy como pilar fundamental de la seguridad – ¿de verdad alguien se lo cree? – cuando todos los muros de Hogwarts habían sido levantados de nuevo, nos llega este bombazo.

Ya no hay motivo para la tristeza, porque Harry Potter, el Elegido, ha vuelto. 

Con los 28 años recién cumplidos y alguna arruguita que otra en el ceño, se ha deshecho de las distintivas gafas redondas que se convirtieron en su símbolo – qué decepción. (Al final, parece ser que ha madurado, y se ha dado cuenta de que eran más propias de un friki huérfano de doce años).

¿Y qué oculta esa barba? La famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo tiene compañía, hay quien dice que oculta una quemadura de fuego de dragón, otros un corte desagradable. Desde el profeta solicitamos aclaración al respecto a la Oficina de Relaciones Públicas del MACUSA, pero solo obtuvimos la respuesta usual: "No podemos hacer comentarios al respecto. Las actividades del señor Potter para con este congreso son confidenciales, se lo hemos dicho ya 200 veces señorita Skeeter, así que le rogamos no insista."

Quién se iba a imaginar que nuestro patito feo favorito volvería convertido en todo un hombre, un auror de renombre con toda una legión de seguidores a sus espaldas.

Y es que el señor Potter ha sido entrenado nada más y nada menos que por los gigantes de las montañas rocosas, según fuentes fidedignas. Allí se ha vuelto a labrar fama. ¿Quién iba a creer que le gustaba alejarse de los focos, cuando lo primero que hace al salir de nuestras fronteras es buscarlos de nuevo?

Una siempre duda a la hora de invadir la privacidad de las vidas de la gente, pero lo cierto es que, al ser una figura de interés público, Harry Potter recibe las mieles y las hieles del éxito. Ahora solo nos falta saber si se quedará con nosotros o volverá corriendo y huyendo de nuevo de dónde quiera que haya venido.

Y para todos aquellos ávidos de información que no puedan esperar a la siguiente tirada, a partir del día 10 estará disponible mi nuevo libro "10 Años de Silencio: La Cara Oscura del Éxito del Trío Dorado", en Flourish & Blotts.

-o-

Ese día llegó a trabajar más tarde de lo habitual. Había tardado mucho en vestirse, nada le parecía adecuado. Al final había optado por un vestido estrecho de manga corta burdeos, medias y zapatos oscuros y un abrigo de paño negro.

Ni siquiera había desayunado, había sido incapaz de ingerir nada.

Se había enfadado cuando, de camino, había leído El Profeta. Esa Rita Skeeter no tenía filtro, era una calamidad. Así que resultaba que se iba a casar, y nada menos que con su jefe. Contuvo la risa, seguro que a Munro le hacía gracia, y a su marido también.

Por mucho que intentase mantener la cordura y no andar como un torbellino, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. No paró quieta hasta que fue la hora, y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones puntualmente. Se agarró las manos para tenerlas quietas. Cuando tomó asiento, e intercambió formalidades con sus colegas, fue cuando entró.

No pudo evitar mirarle descaradamente.

Desde luego no era como recordaba. El aspecto aniñado había desaparecido junto con las gafas. No, desde luego Harry Potter ya no era ningún niño.

Sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Rita Skeeter había dicho la verdad por una vez. Se había dejado crecer la barba. Sin las lentes, los ojos verdes brillaban más que nunca.

Le miró las manos. ¿Desde cuándo Harry tenía esas manos? ¿Desde cuándo los hombros le habían ensanchado tanto?

Sacudió la cabeza. Hacía diez años que no veía a Harry, que nadie veía a Harry, se corrigió mentalmente. Él no era el motivo por el cual se habían reunido allí. Aunque desde luego no podía evitar mirar de reojo.

Estaba impecable. La barba cuidada. Al estilo muggle, llevaba unos chinos azul marino y un jersey de cuello redondo gris perla de ochos.

Hacía ya tiempo que la moda muggle se había impuesto a las excentricidades de la mágica, sobre todo por un tema de comodidad, y de camuflaje. La ley que había sacado Hermione adelante hacía un par de años para la Protección Anónima de Personas No Mágicas también había tenido mucho que ver.

Se hizo el silencio cuando apareció y Hermione supo que todo el mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando se detuvo más de lo necesario. Probablemente si hubiera querido, no hubiese sido capaz de formular una sola frase coherente en aquel momento. Se mordió la lengua y fijó la vista en el ministro.

-Buenos días a todos, podría extenderme en la introducción, pero todos ustedes saben que simplemente no es mi estilo. Todos y cada uno de los presentes han sido debidamente informados de la situación, así que por el momento y antes de dar la palabra al jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, el señor Munro; para quienes no los conozcan, tengo el placer de presentarles a los señores Bernard Oltra, Edward O'Farrell y Harry Potter. Vienen desde el MACUSA, sé que han hecho un largo viaje y espero que su estancia aquí sea fructífera. Dicho esto, señor Munro, cuando quiera.

Apenas fue consciente de que su jefe y el ministro intercambiaban los sitios. Se volvieron a mirar, y aquella vez le costó mucho más volver a centrar la atención.

-Como ya saben, se ha encontrado una conexión en una serie de asesinatos muggle que van desde Boston a Nueva York, Manchester y Londres. Nos habría pasado desapercibida si no hubiera sido por el descubrimiento de un denominador común en todas ellas, la marca tenebrosa.

-Creemos que estamos ante una oleada de nuevos mortífagos, en principio una amenaza de clase menor, hijos, neo adeptos y perfiles por el estilo. A la cabeza se sabe que están los hermanos Lestrange, que llevan en busca y captura más de nueve años. Rabastan Lestrange está bajo custodia de las autoridades croatas y en los próximos días se espera que se haga efectiva su extradición…

Esa mirada escondía y prometía muchas cosas, y Hermione supo que tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Temía y esperaba ese momento a partes iguales.

Ya habría tiempo de hablar, se dijo.

-o-

La reunión había sido tediosa. No habían soltado el traslador, y ya estaban en el Ministerio escuchando hablar de la odiosa e inútil burocracia.

Volver a Londres era embriagador y abrumador a partes iguales. Diez años eran mucho tiempo, pero la ciudad no había cambiado. Sin embargo, los que vivían en ella sí.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Bueno, en realidad, su mente había entrado en bucle desde que le ofrecieran el caso en el MACUSA al otro lado del océano.

No dejaba de componer su imagen una y otra vez, analizando cada detalle minuciosamente, estudiando sus expresiones, su lenguaje corporal, recreándose en ella al fin y al cabo.

Hermione siempre había sido preciosa, pero ahora...

Ya no tenía el pelo ensortijado ni manchas de tinta en la cara. No iba cargada de un montón de libros más grande que ella misma, y sin embargo era imposible no reconocerla. Hermione Granger se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, de la cabeza a los pies, y era absurdo negarlo.

Por un momento se preguntó dónde demonios estaría Ron, y si había dejado escapar la oportunidad de su vida. Todo parecía indicar que había sido así; Hermione no llevaba ningún anillo en el dedo, ni había cambiado su apellido.

Miró alrededor. Era ya tarde y los pasillos de la cuarta planta de daños provocados por hechizos del hospital de San Mungo estaban casi desiertos. Era requisito del ministerio un reconocimiento completo médico antes y después de comenzar cada una de las misiones.

La silla de plástico ya no era tan cómoda como al principio. Se revolvió inquieto, era el último de los tres en pasar, Eddie y Bernard ya habían salido. Qué les estaba llevando tanto tiempo a los sanadores ahí dentro, era un misterio que escapaba de su entendimiento.

Al final la puerta se abrió, y Harry tuvo que mirar dos veces hasta registrar quién era.

\- ¿Harry Potter?

No pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa genuina que le inundó el rostro.

-Pero mira quién es sanadora. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Se levantó, y por un momento dudó en acercarse, pero venció la resistencia y envolvió a Ginny en un cálido abrazo, que ella devolvió.

Ginny Weasley ya no le sacaba la cabeza, también era justo añadir que Harry probablemente había crecido 15 centímetros desde que tuviese 17 años. El pelo rojo seguía siendo su distintivo y los ojos azules seguían resaltando en un rostro lleno de pecas y una sonrisa fina y sincera.

Harry se alegraba de verla, y ella también.

-Imagínate cuando he visto tu nombre en mi lista de revisiones rutinarias de hoy. Casi se me salen los ojos de la sorpresa.

-No me extraña. Todavía se supone que es secreto.

-Entonces la prensa estará a punto de aparecer por el pasillo.

Se separaron y no pudieron más que reírse. Probablemente eso fuera con certeza lo que iba a ocurrir, las noticias volaban.

-Seguramente.

-Entonces mejor entramos.

A Ginny Weasley no le iba nada mal. Su consulta hablaba por sí sola. Hacía rato que ya había anochecido, pero desde la ventana se podía ver las luces brillantes de las orillas del Támesis. Todo estaba lleno de pergaminos y libros, en un caos que parecía tener sentido. Una puerta entreabierta daba a la sala de examen. Se sentaron.

-Me alegro de verte.

-Yo también. Pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver.

Harry alzó la mano, admitiendo la culpa como hacían los jugadores de baloncesto cuando les pitaban falta. Tanta NBA al final había calado.

-A eso no puedo decir nada, te voy a dar la razón a todo.

Ginny rio, una risa cristalina y franca que no dejaba lugar a dudas, todos los problemas que otrora hubiese habido entre ellos hacía tiempo que se habían olvidado y perdonado, y eso no pudo hacer menos que hacer sentir que un peso invisible se evaporaba sobre sus hombros.

Extendió la mano, y Ginny la cogió. Sobre su anular izquierdo había un fino aro de oro coronado por un topacio amarillo.

Fue el turno de Harry de poner los ojos en blanco.

-Esto quiere decir que debo darte la enhorabuena, ¿no?

-Así es, por supuesto, si aún sigues por aquí y no te desapareces antes de tiempo estás cordialmente invitado.

-Eso duele.

-Es tan cierto como la vida misma, sabes que llevo razón.

\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-Oh, le conoces de sobra. Dean Thomas.

-Me alegro un montón, de verdad Ginny. ¿Qué tal todos los demás? ¿Tu padre, tu madre, tus hermanos?

-Genial. Mi padre se jubiló el año pasado y desde entonces están renovando La Madriguera, cualquiera diría que iban a estar solos pero la casa se les ha llenado de niños de un momento a otro. Victoire, Molly, Fred y Roxanne acaba de nacer. Te perdiste la boda de George, eso sí que fue para recordar, u olvidar, todavía no lo tengo muy claro… Bueno ¿y tú qué? ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Alguna mujer escondida en el armario con un montón de niños chillones y ruidosos?

-Qué va, -rio Harry, -me he dedicado a portarme bien y a ser discreto.

-Y tan discreto… Y ¿ya has visto a Hermione?

-Sí,- de pronto encontró los cordones de sus zapatos la mar de interesantes y la conversación no le parecía tan divertida-resulta que es mi nueva jefa al parecer. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Oh, vamos Harry. Yo era joven pero no ciega. Se veía a leguas. -Ginny parecía tremendamente divertida con ese tema de conversación en particular. - Deberías hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he hecho ya?

-Harry que nos conocemos…

-¿Por qué no empezamos ya con el reconocimiento?- cortó con una mirada descarada al reloj que había junto a la puerta.

-Como quieras, - Ginny aceptó la derrota y volvió su atención al expediente que tenía encima de la mesa con su nombre. Lo señaló- Esto sin duda, tu historial médico, ha sido una lectura muy entretenida.

-Respecto a eso, te tengo que pedir una cosa.

-Por supuesto. Dime.

-Lo que pone en ese informe es confidencial, y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así, y que no saliese de esta consulta.

-La confidencialidad sanadora paciente está asegurada.

-Gracias.

-Vale, pues empecemos.

Las preguntas se sucedieron una tras otra, algunas fáciles otras incómodas, otras simplemente, no estaba preparado para contestarlas.

Exposición a explosiones y detonaciones; accidentes recientes, dolencias musculares; heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas; exposición a enfermedades contagiosas, embrujos y maleficios… la lista seguía. La revisión, al final, duró más de una hora.

Cuando acabaron, se despidieron en la puerta con un abrazo y un beso.

-Harry, ven a casa algún día, se alegrarán de verte, sobre todo Ron. 

-Te prometo que iré. Me alegro de verte Ginny, estás espectacular.

Y con un guiño de ojos, desapareció en el pasillo.

La caminata que le llevó hasta Grimmauld Place le llevó prácticamente otra hora. La ciudad vibraba, la gente había salido de trabajar y entraba en los pubs. Se despejó con el paseo.

Cuando traspasó el umbral, se dio cuenta de la realidad. La casa era un auténtico nido de mierda. Desde que se fuera, le había pedido a Kreacher que se quedara en Hogwarts. Le preguntaba de vez en cuando a Minerva por él en sus cartas y parecía que el elfo doméstico era feliz. Le alegraba. Grimmauld Place necesitaba un cambio, y eso incluía al elfo.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a dejar de ser un nido de porquería, moho y suciedad en cuanto chasquease los dedos. Suspiró y bajó a subió a la habitación principal. Sí, definitivamente si quería que aquello pareciese un hogar habría que empezar por ahí. Reprimió una arcada cuando abrió la puerta del baño. La cerró tan rápido como pudo y consideró seriamente alquilar una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, pero aquello habría sido como poner una gigantesca flecha de neón apuntándole.

Se puso manos a la obra, hacer esa habitación habitable le iba a llevar un rato, y a saber que sorpresa le esperaban dentro de los cajones y debajo de las sábanas.

-o-

¿Por qué le resultaba más sencillo cruzarse medio Londres y meterse en el callejón Diagon, que cruzar los escasos dos metros que le separaban del despacho de Hermione?

Desechó rápidamente el pensamiento. No quería pensar en eso, no todavía, no ahora.

Harry había cambiado, ya no era el niño que se fue, pero aún así, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando al pasar. La barba no era tan efectiva como se había pensado. Se rascó distraídamente, mientras divisaba al final de la calle lo que andaba buscando.

El callejón Diagon parecía haber recuperado mucho más que su esplendor. El bullicio era contagioso, la magia se palpaba en el aire, los comercios prosperaban, y Sortilegios Weasley se había convertido en la joya indiscutible de la corona, una auténtica mina de oro.

Cruzó la puerta.

Los artículos se amontonaban en un delicioso caos, en pilas y torres que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento. Las varitas falsas, sombreros acéfalos, surtidos saltaclases, detonadores trampa, pociones de amor, plumas invisibles… La lista era interminable.

Se notaba que estaban en época escolar. Un puñado de niños de alrededor de seis años corrían como locos por los pasillos imposibles bajo la atenta mirada de los padres, que se negaban a adquirir pantanos portátiles o fuegos artificiales.

En el mostrador había una chica con el pelo de un color indeterminado que variaba gradualmente del verde pistacho al amarillo pollo. Estaba inmersa en un libro enorme y se afanaba en escribir en letra minúscula pedido tras pedido. No alzó la cabeza.

-Buenos días, me gustaría ver a Ron.

\- ¿Tiene cita con el señor Weasley?

-No, pero creo que no tendrá ningún problema para recibirle.

-El señor Weasley está en su oficina. Ha pedido que no le molesten.

-Dígale que soy el socio capitalista.

Fue entonces cuando la chica levantó la vista hacia él. Harry calculó que no podía tener más de 17 años. No le reconoció. Harry sonrió, le encantaba el anonimato.

-Deme cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes, conozco el camino.

Era cierto. Subió las escaleras, y alcanzó la pequeña oficina ubicada en la planta superior de la tienda. Tocó con los nudillos.

-Pasa Vera.

-Bueno, no soy Vera, pero creo que no te importará que pase.

Ron se quedó de piedra. Harry se echó a reír, una risa nerviosa que delataba el histerismo de su estado de ánimo.

-Cualquiera diría que acabas de ver un muerto.

-Si mal no recuerdo, el único que ve fantasmas aquí eres tú.

-Solo oía voces que nadie más era capaz de oír, bueno y algún que otro muerto sí que he visto.

Se levantó y se acercaron. La escena le recordó un poco a un perro que se acerca oliendo.

Ron también parecía otro. Se parecía a cuando habían tenido que entrar en Gringotts disfrazados. También lucía una barba hirsuta con un bigotillo más poblado del distintivo color rojo. Tenía el pelo más largo, quizá para disimular un atisbo de calvicie hereditaria que luchaba por abrirse paso. Pero estaba genial, había perdido torpeza y no pudo evitar pensar que se había convertido en un hombre, un niño que había crecido bien. Le gustó lo que vio.

-Vi a Ginny ayer por la tarde, y hoy tenía el día libre. Me dijo que me pasara a verte.

\- ¿Has venido porque Ginny te lo ha pedido?

-Claro que no.

Ron abrió los brazos y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero. Duró mucho. Era un abrazo de dos hermanos perdidos y reencontrados, dos personas que se había dicho de todo y que eran capaces de haberlo olvidado. Ahora volvían a estar juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando se separaron, los dos tenían los ojos vidriosos, y no se avergonzaron cuando se restregaron las manos para apartar las lágrimas a manotazos.

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto? Esto se merece el mejor whisky de fuego.

-Ron, son las diez de la mañana…

-Me da igual. Mi mejor amigo acaba de entrar por esa puerta después de diez años, vamos a brindar, eso te lo aseguro.

Harry se dejó caer en uno de los butacones junto a la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro contenido, notó como un peso enorme se le quitaba de los hombros. Había temido el reencuentro con todo su corazón. La última conversación que había mantenido con Ron había sido de todo menos cordial, y se había saldado con un puñetazo, Ron fuera de sus casillas, Hermione llorando y suplicando, sujetando a su prometido y Harry sintiéndose una auténtica mierda. En aquel momento no lo sabía, pero aquel había sido el punto de no retorno, un punto de inflexión que había desembocado en todo lo que vino después.

Ron se acercó con dos vasos llenos hasta el borde.

\- ¿Sin hielo?

\- No sabes el pedo que nos vamos a coger hoy tú y yo.

Harry se rio a carcajadas y Ron se unió a él.

\- ¿Dónde coño has estado?

\- ¿Pensabas que estaba muerto?

-No. Curiosamente, sabía que en algún sitio seguías vivito y coleando. Sabía que te iría bien, y veo que no me equivocaba. -Le palmeó sonoramente la espalda.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no digo nada.

-Hermione fue harina de otro costal, -siguió. -Removió Roma con Santiago, pero evidentemente no encontró ni rastro. Le dije que parara, que lo dejase, que te habías ido y ya estaba. Que debía respetar tu decisión. Al principio era evidente que yo no quería que regresaras, pero después, cuando todo se calmó supe que donde estuvieses, estabas bien, y que regresarías cuando estuvieras preparado.

-Sobre eso Ron, te debo una disculpa.

Ron tragó e hizo un gesto con la mano, barriendo el aire.

-Ni de coña. Era un niñato de mierda. Un inconsciente, egoísta que no era capaz de ver más allá de mí y de mi propio dolor. Retiro todo lo que te dije de Fred. Tú no tenías la culpa de que muriera. Todos éramos conscientes de dónde nos estábamos metiendo. Lo vi claro después. No era tu guerra, era la guerra de todos.

-Al final parece que lo único que necesitábamos era tiempo. Me costó entenderlo demasiado.

-Éramos muy jóvenes, no niños desde luego, porque con lo que nos tocó vivir era imposible, pero aun así éramos muy jóvenes. Parece que han pasado mil años desde aquello.

-Yo también tengo la misma sensación.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, los recuerdos invadiendo cada rincón de la habitación y haciéndose tangibles y palpables.

-Por mi parte esta todo olvidado.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-Tenía que volver en algún momento.

\- ¿Dónde coño has estado? - repitió.

-Pues un poco en todas partes, pero he estado viviendo en Estados Unidos los últimos años.

-Viviendo el sueño americano, así que al final te convertiste en auror.

\- ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-Joder, tío, ¿de qué si no, ibas a tener esos pedazos de brazos? Casi me aplastas antes, - y se rio. Harry asintió.

-Delegación de Nueva York hasta el año pasado, y desde entonces he estado en el departamento de operaciones exteriores.

-Entonces has vuelto por trabajo.

-Bueno, yo solicité esta misión. Cuando acabe, me replantearé seguir aquí o no. Solo llevo aquí un día y medio y ya todo es muy abrumador.

Fue el turno de Ron para asentir.

-Sé a qué te refieres. Fue como quedarse después de que desaparecieras. Todo el mundo se volvió loco, Hermione… En fin, perdió la cabeza. ¿Le has visto ya?

Harry se revolvió el pelo, y se rascó la barba de nuevo. Estaba demasiado larga. Asintió distraídamente.

-Resulta que ahora es mi jefa.

-No jodas.

-Sí tío. Estamos a sus órdenes, aunque creo que tengo derecho a veto. Al fin y al cabo, no es nuevo. Tú y yo, - Harry le señaló, - siempre hemos estado a sus órdenes.

Ron rio, asintiendo.

-Y supongo que no me puedes contar a qué has venido.

-Supones bien.

-Putos contratos de confidencialidad.

-Y qué lo digas…

-Mamá se va a volver loca cuando te vea.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir a La Madriguera, pero si te digo la verdad temía tu reacción, necesitaba verte antes.

-Todo ha cambiado, ahora podemos ver lo que ocurrió con perspectiva. Crecimos muy rápido y nos tocó vivir cosas que no le desearía a nadie, y mucho menos a un niño.

El líquido que llenaba el vaso hasta el borde fue desapareciendo gradualmente, y con él la torpeza, las sutilezas y las precauciones. Eran Harry y Ron, siempre habían sido uña y carne, incluso en sus peores momentos. Se pusieron al día rápido; Ron no paraba de hablar emocionado de lo que habían conseguido con la tienda, de la nueva sucursal y de la ampliación internacional, Harry habló de su entrenamiento en las Rocosas, del placer de vivir una vida anónima, omitiendo detalles descaradamente.

También le habló de Cassidy, una rubia impresionante de piernas largas y sonrisa contagiosa que le había robado el corazón. Le contó como al principio le había ignorado, no le habían gustado nunca los focos, era compañera de Ginny en San Mungo. Así fue cómo se conocieron. Llevaban juntos cerca de tres años, y la cosa iba viento en popa. Para su cumpleaños pensaba regalarle un anillo.

¿Y que había sido de los demás?

Neville había seguido su pasión, había estado varios años estudiando en el Amazonas, realizando la investigación más ambiciosa hasta el momento de plantas mágicas en Sudamérica. La tesis le había valido varios premios internacionales, cuando Ron le preguntó a Harry si no había oído hablar de ello Harry asintió. Recordaba el día en el que la cara sonriente de un nada aniñado Neville le sonreía desde la portada de El Heraldo de Norteamérica. Sin embargo, había decidido sorprender a todos cuando hacía apenas unos meses solicitó un puesto en la oficina de aurores del Ministerio.

Luna se había hecho cargo de El Quisquilloso después de que su padre se retirara. Seguía tan excéntrica y perceptiva como siempre.

Lo que llevaba a una pregunta inevitable.

-Hermione trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Ha ascendido mucho en muy poco tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas del P.E.D.O.? Consiguió institucionalizarlo, tiene la sede junto a Picadilly Circus, y el número de afiliados ha subido a siete millones el último año. Alucinante, ¿verdad? Ha sacado un montón de leyes adelante. Es un monstruo del derecho, no para nunca. Se la rifan en los bufetes, pero no va a dejar la fiscalía del ministerio ni de coña.

Percibía la admiración y el cariño detrás de cada una de las palabras, y Harry no pudo contenerse más.

-Desde luego, - el whisky les había soltado la lengua y no le costó preguntar lo siguiente. - ¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

Ron hizo una mueca.

\- Cuando me fui estabais prometidos, -insistió.

-Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. -Frunció el ceño mientras recordaba, y se rascó el bigote. -Mira Harry, Hermione y yo no estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, pero yo me obcequé. Una gran y feliz familia Weasley, la tribu de los Brady, pero en versión mágica, demasiado idílico para ser cierto. Después de todo, de la batalla, de la guerra, de la muerte de Fred, creo que yo quería que ocurriese algo feliz, algo bueno, pero era forzado. Ella me lo intentó decir, pero yo no la quería escuchar. De aquellos días recuerdo que todo muy rápido y borroso.

Harry se sorprendió de que Ron supiese qué era la tribu de los Brady, pero se cayó. Sabía que si permanecía en silencio Ron continuaría hablando.

¿Qué coño había pasado entre Ron y Hermione? Cuando se fue dejaba a una pareja ¿bien avenida? y una suegra hiper emocionada organizando una boda por todo lo alto para olvidar de esa manera la pérdida de un hijo. Todo estaba mal, absolutamente todo. Nada ocurría al ritmo que debía, se adelantaban los acontecimientos a su alrededor y le parecía que el único que no se movía era él. Terminó abandonando La Madriguera por la presencia acosadora de la prensa las 24 horas del día y las caras largas de su alrededor, y elogió evadirse, alejarse y quedarse solo en Grimmauld con la sola presencia de Kreacher.

-Cuando te fuiste, todo se precipitó. Como te he dicho, ella perdió la cabeza. En serio, nunca la había visto así, y entonces lo vi claro. Sé que Hermione me quería mucho, que de hecho me sigue queriendo, pero me di cuenta de que nunca me iba a querer como te quería a ti.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

-Y tú también la querías demasiado. Ese fue el principal motivo de que te fueras, ¿verdad?

La cosa se había puesto seria, habían dejado los preliminares atrás y habían entrado en materia sin aviso ni tirita para poner sobre la herida. Harry miró a los ojos a Ron y decidió que, si había regresado, si había ido a verle, lo único que le debía a estas alturas era la verdad. Una verdad sin artificios ni suavizantes que a veces dolía mucho más que una mentira.

Asintió lentamente, y vio a Ron sonreír de medio lado, confirmando una teoría que llevaba guardando años para sí.

-Ella nunca dijo nada. Puede incluso que ni lo supiera.

-Yo no lo supe hasta que me alejé.

Tremendísimo error. ¿O quizá un acierto? No se iba a ir sin averiguarlo.

-o-

-Buenos días.

La cabeza se giró automáticamente, y localizó a Harry sentado en uno de los escritorios, con la mesa llena de pergaminos, y un mapa inmenso en la pared más cercana, trabajando con Neville. Se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Harry fuese de los que madrugaban para ir a trabajar, en el pasado siempre se le habían pegado las sábanas.

-Buenos días, -contestó, y no dijo nada más, aunque se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decir en voz alta que aún estaba esperando una conversación pendiente con él. Una conversación que ya se retrasaba diez años.

-Supongo que debería felicitarte por las nuevas nupcias, ¿no?

Hermione rio. Así que era eso. Decidió jugar un poco, al fin y al cabo, Harry era un recién llegado y todavía no se había puesto al día.

-Ya sabes que estás cordialmente invitado, te guardaré un sitio en la mesa de honor junto a Ron.

\- ¿Y a mí no me vas a guardar un sitio, jefa? - preguntó Malfoy con ironía, que entraba en ese momento por la puerta, -y yo que pensaba que ya me había hecho un hueco en tu corazoncito…

Hermione rio, se encaminó a su despacho y Malfoy la siguió. Harry no perdió detalle. Entraron al despacho y Malfoy cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Se casa? Nunca hubiera pensado que Rita Skeeter dijera la verdad. - La sorpresa de Harry era genuina. Era incapaz de formarse una imagen mental de esa situación.

-La tergiversa más que nada, - dijo Neville, - a veces oye campanas y no sabe de dónde vienen. Dean Munro ya está casado con Rolf Scamander.

-Oh.

Eso ya le cuadraba más a Harry.

-Entonces eso, ¿a qué venía? - no entendía nada.

-Era una broma. Si no te conociera…

\- ¿Qué?

-Diría que estás celoso de Draco Malfoy.

-No estoy celoso. - Cada palabra pronunciada con cuidado, con una tremenda lentitud y con todavía muchísima más contención. – Solo me extraña esa relación que tienen.

\- ¿La de compañeros de trabajo?

\- ¿También se comporta así contigo, Neville?

-Sí Harry, también. Conmigo y con el resto de la oficina de aurores. Trabajamos codo con codo todos los días, a veces incluso las noches. Y si tan celoso estás…

-No estoy celoso, Neville.

\- …deberías saber que, si te hubieras quedado aquí, sería igual entre vosotros.

-Ouch. Eso duele.

Y era cierto, dolió. Harry no quería que lo tratase como a un compañero de trabajo más. Ni mucho menos. En ese momento Malfoy salió del despacho y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-La jefa quiere verte.

Allá vamos, pensó Harry. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y en la antesala del despacho, su secretario le indicó que tomara asiento.

Llevaba más de media hora sentado en ese imponente despacho, primero esperándola tras haber ignorado las peticiones de su secretario de esperarla fuera. Después observando en silencio cómo le ignoraba descaradamente mientras trabajaba.

Harry simplemente se hartó de tanto rodeo.

\- ¿Te han pedido que me des la charla? No soy un novato Hermione. Sé de qué va todo esto.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado gritar, y de haber estado en la calle probablemente hubiera sucumbido a sus deseos. Pero estaban en el ministerio, en su despacho y aquello era el trabajo, no un patio de colegio. Ignorarle le exigía toda la fuerza de voluntad con la que contaba. Ya se sabía lo que decían, el mejor desprecio es no hacer aprecio.

Aun así, la mirada que le dedicó no dejaba lugar a dudas; la impotencia que sentía estaba lejos de ser normal. A Harry le puso los pelos de punta la frialdad que emanaba. Notaba que estaba a años luz de él, que si alzaba la mano y la tocaba se desvanecería de un momento a otro. Estaba subida a un podio desde el que se dedicaba a juzgar todo y a todos.

Una semana, siete días, ciento sesenta y ocho horas… eso era lo que había esperado Hermione a que Harry se acercase a ella.

Pero no lo había hecho, ni amago de hacerlo. Con lo cual la decisión había sido relativamente sencilla: si Harry la trataba de ese modo después de todo el bagaje emocional que acarreaban a sus espaldas, la relación que tendrían sería estrictamente profesional.

Diez años era demasiado tiempo.

Ver a Harry allí, delante de su escritorio, sabiendo que había llegado a ser auror… Se estremeció.

Los aurores no envejecen.

Había una razón por la que ella debía dar la charla a todos los aurores nuevos que llegaban al departamento; un bodrio acerca del trabajo en equipo, la autopreservación y la de los compañeros.

Había una razón muy clara por la que el departamento de seguridad mágica tuviese por estadística la plantilla más joven. Era la que más puestos oficiales sacaba al año, en comparación con el resto del Ministerio.

Era el departamento más necesario y, aun así, era el que más dinero perdía.

La oficina de aurores tenía la culpa.

\- Ya sabes lo que se dice.

-Los aurores no envejecen.

-Porque no llegan a vivir lo suficiente, - Harry no añadió nada, no podía decir que en Estados Unidos fuera distinto. De la experiencia que había tenido en la delegación de Nueva York había extraído las mismas conclusiones, la esperanza de vida de los aurores apenas alcanzaba los 40 años. -Desde fuera siempre pareció que no le tenías mucho apreció a la vida.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante, aliviado de romper el silencio. Al fin estaba hablando con ella. La verdad era que no sabía cómo acercarse a Hermione, y había tenido que esperar a que ella le llamara a su despacho para que se vieran cara a cara.

Buen movimiento genio, parece que la estás evitando.

-Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Tienes razón. Cada vez que llega un nuevo auror al departamento me encargo de hablar con ellos. Pero contigo no hace falta, ¿no?

Harry no respondió.

-Vamos al grano entonces. Tu jefa es la comisaria Ophelia Pritchard, así que te dirigirás a ella para cualquier duda, - Hermione abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y le entregó unos documentos. -Formarás un equipo con tus compañeros además de con el auror Malfoy y el auror Longbottom. Según el acuerdo que tenemos con el Congreso, tú estarás a cargo del equipo, aun así, el Ministerio conserva la potestad para cesarte en cualquier momento si así lo juzga oportuno. A este respecto no se tolerará ningún tipo de discusión interna. Las diferencias de opinión se hablarán civilizadamente.

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo con que esté al mando?

-En absoluto. Si algo te sobra es capacidad de liderazgo e iniciativa.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?

-Tómalo como quieras, - le miró a los ojos y Harry supo que no iba a entrar al trapo y prosiguió como si aquella reunión tuviera lugar todas las semanas. Como si no le afectara tenerle delante de ella. -Los informes ministeriales no son una opción, cada vez que se acabe una misión deberán estar debidamente cumplimentados. Para cualquier duda sobre los procedimientos te puedes dirigir a tus compañeros o a la comisaria.

\- ¿Entonces para qué estás tú?

-Para destituirte si fuese necesario.

Harry lanzó una carcajada seca cargada de ironía. No, definitivamente no le convenía estar a malas con Hermione. Sabía por experiencia que se podía convertir en una auténtica zorra.

-Perfecto.

-Nada de maniobras encubiertas, absolutamente todo se lo comunicarás a Pritchard por escrito y verbalmente cuando sea posible. Los turnos se indican en el tablón en la sala de reuniones y se envía una lechuza al domicilio de cada auror cada viernes a primera hora; el ministerio no se hace cargo de las horas extras sin previa comunicación.

¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Siento mucho llevar diez años sin dar señales de vida? ¿Siento no haberte mandado una postal navideña? Quizá debería haber traído algún souvenir con la imagen de la Estatua de la Libertad, o un imán para la nevera con la forma del Empire State Building. Harry frunció el entrecejo y se masajeó las sienes. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

-Hermione, yo…

-Pasarás controles médicos rutinarios cada tres meses, y excepcionalmente al finalizar cada misión.

-Hermione, para.

Como novedad, le ignoró olímpicamente.

-Tendrás que hablar con la oficina de personal para que domicilien tu nómina en tu cámara de Gringotts. Asegúrate de llevar todos los documentos en regla para que agilicen el trámite. La oficina de recursos humanos y demás seres mágicos está en el nivel seis junto al departamento de transporte mágico.

Cuando se hizo evidente que había acabado con su perorata, Harry volvió a hablar.

-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

\- ¿Qué te estoy poniendo difícil?

-Hablar contigo.

-Estamos hablando, auror Potter.

\- ¿Auror Potter? ¿En serio, Hermione? - Harry se rio, una carcajada seca salió de su garganta, y se levantó de la silla, paseándose por el despacho. - Te entiendo, de verdad que sí.

Pudo con ella, todo el auto control que llevaba comiéndola por dentro desde había más de una semana, se desvaneció ante sus palabras, y sucedió lo predecible, Hermione explotó.

\- ¿Qué coño entiendes? ¿Qué coño vas a entender tú? - Ella también se levantó. - Te largaste, te fuiste sin decir nada a nadie. Pensaba que te habías muerto, joder.

-Es evidente que no.

-Vete a la mierda Harry.

-Hermione, estoy intentando hablar contigo.

-Si quieres hablar con alguien, puedes volver derecho al callejón Diagon a ver a Ron a cogerte una cogorza legendaria. O mejor vete a ver a Ginny a San Mungo, a tomarte un café con Neville. Joder Harry, has hablado con Malfoy incluso.

-Así que por eso te estás portando así…

-Ya hemos hablado todo lo que teníamos que hablar, si tienes alguna duda habla con la comisaria, así que ahora haz el favor de salir de mi despacho.

-Tendría que haber venido antes, ya lo sé.

\- ¿Qué vas a saber tú?

Hermione giró la cabeza a sus pergaminos, y se esforzó por tratar de leer dos líneas seguidas del informe de la nueva regulación de pensiones. Harry no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. La cogió por los hombros para forzar algún tipo de reacción y entonces se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?

Se le empañaron los ojos, no pudo evitarlo. ¿Por qué coño tenía los ojos tan verdes, tan mentirosos, tan llenos de secretos?

Cogió aire por la boca, e hizo la pregunta que tanto tiempo la llevaba carcomiendo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Estados Unidos, acabé los estudios en Ilvermorny.

-Dime algo que no sepa, dime algo que no aparezca en tu informe.

Recibió el silencio por respuesta, y con los dientes apretados y sus manos aun aferrándola por los hombros volvió a insistir.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste en el verano de 1998?

Harry bajó la cabeza y la soltó. Hermione se dio cuenta que no pensaba hablar.

Se separó de él y volvió a sentarse al frente de su escritorio.

-Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Cuando Harry salió del despacho con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, se sentió culpable y avergonzado, pero se decía que aún no estaba preparado para hablar del pasado. Sí. Era cierto que lo había digerido y lo había aceptado. No podía cambiar que había crecido con la cruz de ser El Elegido, pero las consecuencias habían sido demoledoras.

Pero Hermione… ¿Tenía miedo a que le juzgase? Sin duda. Había visto las preguntas acumularse en sus ojos, aunque lo cubriese con indiferencia, era Hermione, y Harry sabía que tarde o temprano sería incapaz de morderse la lengua y volver a exigirle que confesase qué había sido de él ese verano de 1998.

Más tarde, se dijo. Cuando estuviese en casa ya tendría tiempo para pensar en ello, ahora había otra cosa que reclamaba su atención.

Volvió a su plano en la pared, lo miró con detenimiento intentando establecer algún patrón en los ataques.

-Vaya genio que tiene la jefa, ¿no?

Eddie le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Tanto él como Bernard habían llegado a la oficina cuando Harry estaba en el despacho de Hermione. Por el comentario, se dio cuenta de que su conversación no había pasado inadvertida para sus compañeros.

-Ni te lo imaginas, - contestó. Desde luego si a Harry le sobraba capacidad de liderazgo e iniciativa a Hermione un genio de mil demonios.

\- ¿Os conocéis de antes?

Oyó como Neville y Draco se partían de risa a un metro escaso. Harry sonrió. Ambos se acercaron, incapaces de no participar en la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, O'Farrell? Creo que Potter ha estado en su salsa viviendo Estados Unidos. ¿De verdad no sabéis quién es? – la curiosidad de Neville era genuina.

\- ¿Deberíamos conocerte, Potter?

\- Depende de a quién le preguntes. – Malfoy dijo, -creo que esta colaboración con el congreso me va a gustar, - dijo cogiendo el informe que había llegado esa mañana y pasando las hojas distraídamente.

-Digamos que me cuesta esfuerzo pasar desapercibido por aquí.

\- ¿No te has enterado? A Rita Skeeter le ha faltado tiempo para escribir un artículo a tu llegada, ¿no lo has leído? – Neville le tendió El Profeta y tanto Oltra como O'Farrell se acercaron para poder leer la noticia que ocupaba la portada.

EL REGRESO DE EL ELEGIDO, por Rita Skeeter

Comenzó a leer, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue: "bienvenido a casa."

A/N: Dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. Xxx

ACTUALIZADO 28/06/2018

  
  


  
  



	3. El Caso

**RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **ACTUALIZADO 22/07/2018**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: EL CASO**

La situación no varió mucho en las semanas siguientes después de una conversación que había quedado inconclusa. No hablaron más de lo que oficialmente fue necesario, no interactuaban para nada, no coincidían en las reuniones, ni en la hora de la comida, ni en las quedadas con los amigos y demás eventos sociales que Hermione se encargó muy bien de evitar a fin de no encontrársele, excusándose con una cantidad ingente de trabajo.

Sin embargo, estaban las miradas, todas las veces que se cruzaban mirando desde el fondo de la oficina, cuando ella abría la puerta de su despacho, o cuando no tenía más remedio que dirigirse a los boxes donde Ophelia insistía en trabajar codo con codo con sus chicos a pesar de tener un despacho propio.

Se fijaba en la mirada determinada que acompañaba cada orden que daba a su equipo, en la seguridad que emanaban todas y cada una de las decisiones, la forma en la que se mesaba el pelo negro azabache que llevaba recogido en un pequeño moño cada vez que las dudaba sobre cual sería el paso siguiente, la forma en que sus manos marcaban cada movimiento, grandes, rudas y fuertes.

Luego estaban las veces en las que el mundo se conjuraba en su contra, y coincidían en el ascensor; toda la gente que les rodeaba se bajaba en otra planta y se quedaban solos. Era en momentos como aquel, que la resolución de Hermione flaqueaba, cuando se encontraba con aquella mirada penetrante que le taladraba y parecía saber lo que pensaba a todas horas, y ella no podía evitar que cierto rubor cubriese las mejillas. Lo disimulaba a toda prisa, estirando el cuello con porte orgulloso e ignorándole en la medida de lo posible, pero Harry le había infectado como un virus, y poblaba sus días y sus noches sin haber pedido permiso.

¿Y él? Harry era incapaz de dejar de seguirla con la mirada, grabando en su memoria cada gesto, cada brevísima sonrisa que le robara algún compañero de trabajo, cada paso que daba en uno de esos vestidos estrechos que dibujaban cada línea de su cuerpo, cada fruncimiento de ceño sobre aquellos inmensos ojos marrones cuando no estaba conforme con algo, eran pequeños tesoros que guardaba como oro en paño para cuando llegaba a la soledad de su casa.

Y cuando los astros se alineaban y se quedaban solos en el ascensor, sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago y unas ganas irrefrenables de alargar la mano y tocarla; comprobar que era real, que volvían a estar juntos y que la tenía junto a él. Pero la puerta al final se abría, y ella salía sin una mirada atrás y él se quedaba sin saber qué decir para arreglar toda aquella situación.

Al final, la comisaria Ophelia Pritchard dio la solución cuando un miércoles a las ocho de la mañana, cuando a Hermione apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarse la gabardina y sentarse, entró en su despacho, y le comunicó que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con los modos de proceder de Potter.

No lo pudo evitar, se le escapó una sonrisa que tapó rápidamente alcanzando unos pergaminos tras ella. Esa situación se había retrasado más de lo que ella esperaba; Harry era el mejor en su trabajo, lo cual le daba bastante miedo, pero nunca había sido amigo de las normas. Harry jamás pedía permiso, simplemente actuaba porque él pensaba sin más, que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-El auror Potter me ha puesto el departamento patas arriba en cuestión de quince días, ¡hasta los más jóvenes empiezan a cuestionar unos métodos que nos han valido siempre! Sus modos de actuación son improcedentes, los dos subordinados que ha traído del MACUSA con él no se quedan atrás, y lo peor de todo es que ha arrastrado al auror Malfoy con él, que hasta el momento ha tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, Merlín, incluso había propuesto su ascenso, pero ahora… Potter hace que me cuestione todo. Longbottom acaba de presentar su solicitud para abandonar la división de investigación e incorporarse al servicio activo…

Es imposible controlarle, no sé dónde va, con quién o en qué momento. No sé de dónde se las apaña para conseguir sus fuentes ni de donde saca las pruebas. No sé si las roba o se dedica a sobornar empresarios con el dinero del Ministerio.

Harry Potter es incorregible, ya sé por qué lo han mandado desde el MACUSA, para que se convirtiera en el problema de otra persona, en MI problema.

Ophelia apenas cogía aire entre argumento y argumento. Se la veía agitada y acalorada, y en ese momento, Hermione pensó que tenía su gracia, que ella, que apenas había cumplido los 28 años, tranquilizara a una comisaria que ya había visto de todo durante su carrera y que estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Después de veinte minutos de quejas continuadas, al final Hermione prometió que hablaría con él, y se comprometió a ponerle límites. ¿Cómo? Eso aún no lo sabía. Sin embargo, el solo hecho de hacerlo, hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. No fue hasta el día siguiente, después de una tarde y una noche planificando una conversación demoledora que no dejara ninguna duda de quién mandaba allí, fue que se atrevió a ir a hablar con él.

Le preguntó a la comisaria dónde podría encontrarle y Ophelia le contestó que en la sala de entrenamientos. Le había "castigado" de alguna manera asignándole el adiestramiento de los nuevos miembros. Hasta qué punto le saldría la jugada al revés a la comisaria con esta medida, no lo sabrían hasta que se graduasen definitivamente. Desde luego Harry no parecía estar pasándolo mal.

Todo el hilo de pensamiento que llevaba planificado se desvaneció completamente en cuanto puso un pie en la sala de entrenamientos.

Lo primero de lo que fue terriblemente consciente, fue de que dos magos se batían en duelo sobre la tarima central. Uno de ellos era Malfoy, y el otro Harry, los dos sudando profusamente por el esfuerzo al que se estaban sometiendo, en lo que parecía una ronda muy igualada. Quizá por eso, los dos estaban desnudos de cintura para arriba dejando vistas dos marcas, una oscura que se enroscaba en una serpiente en el brazo de Draco, y otra que recorría en vertical el antebrazo izquierdo de Harry en una fea cicatriz que no era otra que el recordatorio del regreso de Voldemort en la final del torneo de los tres magos.

Los ojos fueron automáticamente hacia él con voluntad propia, sin preguntar ni siquiera a su parte racional qué era lo que quería hacer. Cuando esta reaccionó, fue cuando comprendió lo segundo. La sala de entrenamientos estaba extraña y excesivamente concurrida; no solo estaban los nuevos miembros de la división de aurores, sino que se observaban túnicas de vestir por todas partes, mezcladas con trajes muggles y atuendos muy parecidos a los de Hermione.

Se debía de haber corrido la voz de que Harry Potter estaría entrenando, y si eso no había supuesto aliciente suficiente para atraer la atención, su torso esculpido, sudado y desnudo debía de haber hecho el resto.

De pronto de la varita de Draco salieron unas chispas amarillas de un hechizo no verbal y una explosión mandó a Harry diez metros hacia atrás.

Se escuchó un gruñido de dolor y una carcajada seca.

\- ¿Es suficiente Potter? -se escuchó a Draco desde el otro extremo.

-Sí, yo creo que han cogido la idea principal. No juegas limpio, - gruñó Harry aún tumbado en el suelo. El pecho subía y bajaba de forma agitada, tratando de recuperar una cadencia de respiración normal.

-Ya nadie juega limpio.

-Tienes razón, - admitió Harry. Draco alargó la mano y el otro la aceptó. En su mirada, Hermione creyó percibir cierta sensación de respeto, y se dio cuenta que, en el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, Harry había logrado darse cuenta de que Draco había cambiado definitivamente y para bien, algo que a muchos colegas del Ministerio no habían sido capaces de averiguar en diez años.

Harry miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta por primera vez, de la multitud que habían atraído con su pequeño espectáculo. Se retiró el pelo de la cara, y se lo volvió a recoger en el moñito despeinado que ya le caracterizaba.

Hermione no pudo evitar observar el vello negro que descendía hasta esconderse bajo unos pantalones negros holgados, ni la V que se le dibujó en la cadera cuando alzó los brazos… los brazos, esos brazos fuertes y definidos. De repente Hermione tenía mucho calor.

-Si hay alguien aquí que no sea auror, por favor, con todo el respeto del mundo, que se vaya a tomar por culo de aquí. Estamos intentando trabajar. Gracias.

Los murmullos se sucedieron, las risitas quedaron muy mal disimuladas, pero rápidamente se disolvió la multitud, y los novatos empezaron a recoger sus cosas en los bancos pegados en la pared.

\- ¿Siempre tenéis público? No entiendo por qué coño hay tanta gente mirando un entrenamiento rutinario, es demasiado molesto. - Hermione oyó cómo Harry le preguntaba a Draco mientras se acercaba. Este se encogió de hombros y ella no pudo evitar responder.

-Quizá tenga algo que ver que los dos estéis medio desnudos.

Harry se volvió sorprendido, con una sonrisa socarrona dibujándose en su cara.

\- ¿Por eso estás aquí?

La mirada que le dirigió acalló cualquier broma más que se le pasara por la cabeza. Había rozado peligrosamente el límite con aquel comentario y lo sabía. Draco se alejó divertido y se quedaron los dos solos. Una vez más, los astros se alineaban a su favor.

Le repasó con la mirada mientras se secaba distraídamente el sudor con una toalla. El vestido de hoy era de paño gris con líneas en diagonal a la altura de la cintura, haciendo que pareciera aún más estrecha todavía.

\- ¿Te manda Ophelia?

\- ¿Tan obvio es? - Harry se rio y la tensión entre ambos se alivió un poco. - Tenemos que hablar de la investigación.

-Escucha Hermione, sé que ella no está de acuerdo con cómo hago ciertas cosas, pero está funcionando. Estamos avanzando.

Y Hermione supo que no le mentía, y fue entonces cuando cedió y decidió darle un voto de confianza. Con un último vistazo rápido totalmente involuntario que esperó pasase desapercibido le contestó.

-En cinco minutos en mi despacho. Ponte algo y hablamos de esos avances.

Harry sonrió cuando la vio girarse toda digna y contornearse sin darse cuenta hasta la puerta. Esas caderas le iban a volver loco.

-o-

Le contó que después de haber interrogado en profundidad a Rabastan Lestrange cuando le extraditaron, se habían dado cuenta de que no era el cabecilla de la célula que estaban tratando de neutralizar. En un principio pensaron que no eran más que neo mortífagos, hijos de todos los que habían muerto durante la segunda guerra o encarcelados en Azkaban. Pero después de pillar a un grupo de cuatro con las manos en la masa, cuando se disponían a asesinar a una pareja muggle de ancianos en un barrio residencial de Dover, todos habían hablado por los codos. Apenas habían cumplido veinte años, les habían educado en un odio visceral en el que Malfoy se sintió muy reflejado.

Draco estuvo horas con ellos, y solo con él, admitieron que les habían ordenado ir allí esa noche. Era evidente que, si habían logrado pillar a Rabastan, Rodolphus también estaba metido hasta el fondo. Sin embargo, no fue ese nombre el que salió de los interrogatorios. Fue el de Antonin Dolohov.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, en ese punto a Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Precisamente no era una sensación agradable. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no pensaba en Dolohov, pero eso no significaba que le hubiera olvidado.

-Esto ha dado la vuelta al caso. Ya no es una panda de niñatos jugando a ser mortífagos malos. Esto son mortífagos consumados tratando de rearmar un grupo de gente con graves antecedentes. Joder, incluso creíamos que Dolohov había muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts.

Hermione tragó saliva, y fue terriblemente consciente de la cicatriz sobre su pecho izquierdo, recuerdo de la fatídica noche en el Departamento de Misterios en su quinto curso. La noche que Sirius murió.

-Es evidente que no, - Harry se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que sus palabras sonaron demasiado duras, quiso remediarlo, alargar la mano y tomar la suya. Prometer que no le iba a ocurrir nada, pero sabía que no era el momento. Prosiguió. -Quiero entrar en la cámara de los Lestrange en Gringotts. Es el único sitio del que pueden estar financiándose, y por lo que me ha contado Draco, tenemos una idea aproximada del valor de su fortuna hace diez años. La última vez que tú, Ron y yo estuvimos allí no fue precisamente para hacer de contables.

Si el valor ha mermado considerablemente, sabemos con toda certeza dónde esta yendo, y que los duendes los han estado encubriendo.

-Harry, es absurdo pensar que están confabulados en esto.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Los jodidos duendes son intocables, pero les están ayudando. O los han sobornado o están bajo una maldición Imperio. Eso es la teoría que estoy tratando de comprobar. Si averiguo quien es, nos llevará directamente a ellos. Pero para eso necesito ver el interior de la cámara.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos un momento y luego los volvió a abrir, clavando sus ojos en él. Cuando lo hacía de aquella manera, no podía evitar ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Por un momento se quedó sin palabras. No era esa la pregunta que se esperaba después de haberle expuesto el caso.

-Cuando surgió este caso… yo fui a la primera persona que llamaron, me pusieron todas la pruebas e indicios encima de la mesa y supe que lo quería llevar yo. Este caso es mi manera de cerrar definitivamente una etapa de mi vida. Llevo diez años tratando de cerrar página y este es el último paso.

Cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que había mucha verdad en todo lo que había dicho, el resto le picaba en la lengua, deseosa de ser pronunciada, cada episodio, cada momento de su particular descenso a los infiernos.

Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de ella. Supo con certeza que no era lo que ella había querido oír y que, desde luego, había malinterpretado sus palabras.

\- ¿Y luego qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a volver a desaparecer sin avisar?

Con Hermione siempre había habido un problema; Harry era capaz de leer su cara como un libro abierto. Él le notaba absolutamente todo en la cara, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. En ese momento trasmitía una infinita tristeza y decepción que ocultaba bajo una máscara de rabia y frustración. Su mirada era vidriosa pero extrañamente dura.

Harry todavía no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Sabía que quería hacer, pero no si iba a ser posible.

-Aún no lo he pensado.

Se dio cuenta de que aquello era el final de la conversación. Hermione se levantó, y se apoyó en el mueble que tenía tras su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Harry la imitó.

-Está bien. Sigue tu corazonada. Pide una orden al juez y llévate al equipo al completo. Entra en Gringotts con las espaldas bien cubiertas, no quiero tener ningún problema con los duendes.

Harry suprimió un gruñido sarcástico.

-De acuerdo. Te informaré lo antes posible.

-Esperaré tu lechuza. Lo de los duendes va totalmente en serio Harry. No la líes.

Y con eso, salió del despacho, su cabeza funcionando a toda velocidad. Sabía que, si pedía una orden del juez, eso les daría tiempo suficiente a los duendes para ponerse en guardia, pondrían problemas, restricciones y retrasarían todo. Eran taimados, traicioneros y se arrimaban al sol que más calentaba, y probablemente los Lestrange tenían en nómina a más de uno.

No podía permitirse entrar en Gringotts por la vía tradicional. Tendría que ser más… creativo. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que tenía que entrar. Eso sí, esta vez se aseguraría de diseñar una estrategia de salida menos escandalosa.

Si algo le había servido el entrenamiento de auror, era a contemplar un amplio abanico de posibles escenarios antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Divisó una cabeza rubia en los boxes. Se acerco hacia allí y se aseguró de que nadie miraba en su dirección cuando le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué haces mañana por la noche, Malfoy?

-Ahora me vas a decir que me vas a invitar a cenar.

-En realidad, es algo mucho mejor.

-o-

Sabía que mandarían una lechuza de forma inmediata, pero en vez de ir firmada de su puño y letra, sería un informe expedido por San Mungo de las lesiones sufridas durante la misión. Harry se había negado en redondo, pero Draco había amenazado con lanzarle un maleficio sino accedía a ver a un médico para que le curara la quemadura.

Putos duendes, habían vuelto a encadenar un dragón en el mismo sitio, solo que esta vez no estaba débil ni ciego. El Bola de Fuego Chino tenía un carácter de aúpa y se había enseñado con él. Por lo menos, el pequeño teatro que había llevado a cabo Malfoy en la recepción había funcionado y nadie parecía haberse percatado de la intrusión.

Malditos protocolos del Ministerio. Eso era lo único que podía pensar mientras Ginny le examinaba la pierna con el máximo cuidado posible. Los arañazos de la cara no le preocupaban, solo eran pequeños cortes sin importancia.

Sabía que Hermione iba a entrar por esa puerta en cuestión de segundos, y sin duda sabía también que iba a estar muy pero que muy cabreada. Había desobedecido de forma explícita una orden directa, pero sinceramente no le había quedado otro remedio.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Hermione Jane Granger, primera adjunta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio le dedicó una mirada que le dejó clavado en el sitio.

Estaba bien jodido.

Ginny les miró a ambos, como si de un partido de quidditch se tratase, percibiendo la tensión de la situación, y aunque Harry le dijo que no hacía falta que saliese de la sala, acabó de aplicar un conjuro y varios ungüentos y salió por patas lo más rápido posible con una breve disculpa en los labios.

Con las magulladuras de la cara no podía hacer nada, pero se giró lo suficiente como para ocultar el muslo herido. Si Hermione lo veía sería peor.

En su defensa, tenía que añadir que no había otra forma de conseguir esas pruebas. ¿Había sido estúpido y descabellado colarse en la cámara de los Lestrange en Gringotts? Sí. ¿Había sido efectivo? Sí. ¿Lo volvería a hacer si tuviera que volver a elegir? Probablemente no.

Ella no se anduvo con rodeos.

-En este ministerio no se contemplan las acciones individuales Harry, ya no sé cómo quieres que te lo diga.

-No podía pedir una orden, hubiese hecho demasiado ruido. He hecho lo único que podía, no podía pedirles a mis chicos que entraran conmigo.

-Pero ¿si le podías pedir a Draco que montara el numerito en el vestíbulo?

Harry consideró aquello como una pregunta retórica.

-Te has puesto en peligro innecesariamente, ¿te das cuenta de lo que podía haber pasado?

Lo cierto era que había habido un momento allí abajo, cara a cara con aquel dragón, que Harry lo había tenido un poco crudo, pero no se había desmadrado en ningún momento. Simplemente la quemadura de la pierna era muy escandalosa.

-Perfectamente, Hermione, -le contestó con una mirada desafiante.

-Has desobedecido una orden directa de un superior.

-La misión ha salido cómo debía. Con éxito.

-Tienes suerte de que no se hayan dado cuenta de que has bajado a las cámaras. Podías haber causado un conflicto muy grave con los duendes. O es que acaso ¿ya se te ha olvidado que no es la primera vez que entras en esa cámara?

Harry seguía encabezonado, sin levantar la mirada y con un ademán testarudo y taciturno.

-Esto no es Hogwarts, esto no es el bosque de Dean, ni la cámara de los secretos, ni nada de eso. Todo eso quedó atrás, ¿es que no eres capaz de verlo? Ya no necesitas luchar más solo, para eso está el puto equipo de aurores. Y aunque tú estés al mando, no te da derecho a comportarte como un lobo solitario.

Hermione nunca maldecía. Nunca.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no estoy de acuerdo.

-Si continúas así me voy a ver forzada a relevarte de tu puesto. -Era una amenaza claramente y Harry se lo tomó como tal. No iba a dar marcha atrás. Había hecho lo que consideraba oportuno y no se arrepentía.

-Haz lo que estimes oportuno. – le retó. -Hazlo. Pero sabes que con esa puta orden no habríamos llegado a ningún sitio y les habría dado tiempo a ponerse en guardia. Joder, Hermione, ¿es que no eres capaz de verlo?

Le estaba echando un pulso claramente, y Hermione no se iba a echar para atrás. No esta vez. Allí mandaba ella; de algo había servido todo el esfuerzo que había dedicado durante tantos años, y no iba a dejar que un auror subidito recién llegado del extranjero pusiera en entredicho ninguna de sus decisiones. ¡Merlín! Si todos aquellos procedimientos se habían diseñado precisamente por él, a raíz de la victoria en la batalla de Hogwarts y para que hubiese más seguridad y menos bajas en las misiones de la oficina de aurores.

-Mientras estés aquí, quieras o no, te tienes que someter a las reglas. Puede que en el MACUSA te dejaran actuar a tu aire, pero esto es Londres, esto es el Ministerio de Magia y hay protocolos. -no llegó a gritar, pero se quedó muy cerca. Harry se le quedó mirando con los ojos como platos. Nunca había visto a Hermione así, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a dirigirse a él de aquella manera.

Hermione se acercó más a él, respiró hondo y se quedó muy quieta señalando la puerta con el dedo índice. Intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Quiero que salgas por esa puerta ahora mismo y no te presentes hasta el lunes en el ministerio. No quiero verte por allí ni hoy ni mañana.

\- ¿Me estás destituyendo?

-Te estoy suspendiendo de empleo y sueldo hasta el lunes. Para entonces tendré una decisión definitiva al respecto.

Y lo dijo lo más calmada posible.

-¿En serio no ves Hermione, que si hubiera pedido aquella jodida orden al juez y entrado como un elefante en una cacharrería con tu dichoso equipo de aurores, les abría dado tiempo a vaciar la cámara siete veces?

Era evidente que no, y ella no respondió.

La tensión se palpaba en el aire. Testaruda, irracional, inflexible, loco, inconsciente, estúpido… la lista de adjetivos que se dedicaron seguía y seguía y al final, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Harry podía ver como subía y bajaba su pecho con una rapidez desconocida, en un intento por calmarse inútil.

Nunca Hermione había discutido con nadie de esa manera. Jamás.

Harry tenía ganas de echarle una maldición. O de tirarle algo a la cabeza. Era eso o…

No lo pensó.

Se lanzó a sus labios de un modo que rozaba la locura y la desesperación. El roce, la presión, la suavidad fueron suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza. Sintió como inicialmente Hermione se quedaba totalmente rígida pero después entreabrió algo la boca y Harry pudo aspirar su aliento, hasta que lo reconsideró.

Hermione lo reconsideró mucho, pero al final le propinó un fuerte empujón y le cruzó la cara de un guantazo.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

Harry se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida y con una mueca, moviendo la boca, se dio cuenta de que el bofetón que acababa de recibir, y que probablemente había sido muy merecido, no tenía nada que ver con una chica tímida y callada, un ratoncito de biblioteca que había evitado en la medida de lo posible un enfrentamiento directo, a excepción del puñetazo a Malfoy en el tercer curso. Debería habérselo pensado antes de hacer aquella tontería.

Sin duda estaba tremendamente cabreado. Primero le amenazaba con destituirle, le mandaba a casa y ahora le daba un bofetón. Sin embargo, lejos de la réplica mordaz que Hermione temía y esperaba, Harry sonrió de medio lado, con ironía. Definitivamente Hermione Granger había cambiado muchísimo, pero él también. No, aquello no iba a terminar así.

Se volvió a acercar a ella. ¿Pero qué cojones se le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

Nada, ese era el problema. No pensaba.

Como un kamikaze, la agarró de los brazos y tiró de ella hacia él. El factor sorpresa fue lo único que le permitió volver a besarla. Hermione se revolvió, pero esta vez venía preparado, y además Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella. Le apretó fuertemente contra él y se echó hacia atrás un momento para poder mirar aquellos inmensos ojos marrones, aquella nariz salpicada de pecas y unos labios húmedos y cálidos que se habían vuelto a abrir de pura incredulidad.

-Te late el corazón muy deprisa. - Y era verdad. Lo sentía por lo cerca que estaban, porque sus pechos se tocaban y porque no tenía pensado soltarla.

-Porque me pones de mala hostia.

-Esa lengua, Granger.

-Imbécil.

Fue automático, los labios se lanzaron en una búsqueda frenética, tanto los de Harry como los de Hermione. Abrió la boca, respirando el beso, mordiendo el labio superior y saboreando su lengua. Las manos que la tenían agarrada por la espalda descendieron peligrosamente hasta cubrir su trasero por completo y acercarla a un bulto que prometía mucho.

Harry había conseguido borrar cualquier rastro de actividad cerebral en Hermione. Para no querer besarle, no parecía que lo estuviera pasando muy mal. No había olvidado ni un momento a qué sabían sus labios, lo que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos, y al parecer ella tampoco lo había olvidado.

Hermione alzó sus manos hasta llegar a su cuello y retenerle firmemente contra sus labios, enredando los dedos en aquel pelo despeinado y negro como la noche.

El ritmo se ralentizó. La cadencia más lenta, el beso más profundo, la fuerza mayor. Con un pico inocente Harry la soltó y se alejó de ella varios pasos. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente. Se apoyó en el borde de una camilla cercana porque si no, lo más probable hubiera sido que se cayese. Sabía que la forma en la que le estaba mirando a él, estaba demandando desesperadamente una explicación. Pero él no se le iba a dar.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que volver a hacerlo al menos una vez más. Ya me voy a casa, no apareceré por la oficina mañana.

Hermione se quedó pasmada al oír aquellas palabras y ver que abría la puerta y salía de la sala de curas dejándola allí. Así.

Su cabeza iba a mil por hora. No era capaz de formar un solo pensamiento coherente, lo único que era capaz de pensar es que nunca nadie le había besado así en su vida. No era el primer beso que le daba, pero algo le dijo que tampoco iba a ser el último.

Sin embargo, su cabeza no estaba tan embotada como para no darse cuenta de que, al salir Harry cojeaba terriblemente.

-o-

Harry abrió la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place antes de que le diese tiempo de llamar a la puerta. De momento era imposible aparecerse en el interior de la casa o entrar por la red Flu, y planeaba que siguiera de esa manera. Muy poca gente sabía de la existencia de esa casa, y eso sumado a la barbaridad de protecciones mágicas que había puesto, la convertía en un lugar casi inexpugnable.

La cara de asco al entrar en el recibidor no tuvo precio.

-¿A esto le llamas tú casa, Potter?

-Deberías sentirte como en casa, el decorador debía ser el mismo que el de la mansión Malfoy.

Draco se rio.

-Probablemente, pero por lo menos la mansión estaba limpia.

-Estoy en ello. Es jodidamente grande para mí solo. De momento la cocina, la habitación y el baño es lo único habitable.

Pasaron por delante del cuadro de la madre de Sirius y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando Draco pasó por delante y ella se puso a gritarle que era un asqueroso traidor a la sangre. Retrocedió hacia atrás y tropezó con la pata de troll que antes sirviera como paragüero. Limpiándose como pudo las lágrimas consiguió cerrar las cortinas del cuadro y acallar a la vieja bruja.

-Felicidades, acabas de alcanzar el mismo estatus que un Weasley. Pensaba que este día no iba a llegar.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter, eso nunca.

Dejó el tema pasar y bajaron a la cocina. La decoración seguía siendo lúgubre y deprimente, pero se notaba que Harry se había afanado en dejarla como los chorros del oro. La mugre de las ventanas había desaparecido y ahora a través de ellas se veía una parcela de tierra bastante grande que se notaba que había sido desbrozado recientemente. Aún estaba lejos de parecer un jardín, pero prometía. Salieron fuera aprovechando que la lluvia había dado una tregua y que el sol brillaba de momento.

-Esto ya es otra cosa, - comentó Draco, sacó del bolsillo un cigarro y se encendió uno. Le ofreció a Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-Lo he dejado, - se excusó.

-Ya veo.

\- ¿Hermione también te ha suspendido?

-Sí, me ha dicho que no me apartase de su vista. Que no volviera hasta mañana.

Harry se rio.

-Tienes suerte, a mí me ha echado hasta el lunes, - estaban a martes.- Aunque pensándolo bien eso nos da una oportunidad. Tenemos suficiente tiempo para seguir a Thormook.

-¿Tú nunca te das por vencido Potter? ¿Te da igual que te hayan suspendido?

-Aunque han pasado 10 años, Hermione sigue siendo igual de cabezota. El numerito en el hospital solo iba de dejarme claro quien mandaba allí, pero en el fondo sabe perfectamente que tengo razón. Dicho esto, ¿estás conmigo en esto?

-Sabes que tengo las mismas ganas que tú de cerrar este tema de una vez por todas y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Harry asintió, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No te emociones Potter, sabes que esto no significa que seamos amigos.

-Lo sé Malfoy. ¿Qué prefieres, seguir al duende o hacer una visita a Azkaban?

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de ir a hablar con mi padre, - y la seriedad impregnó cada una de sus palabras y Harry supo que no debía de ser nada fácil para él. Gracias a los testimonios de Harry, y el resto de la Orden, en los juicios que siguieron a la muerte de Voldemort, Narcissa y Draco habían sido absuelto de todos los cargos, si bien estuvieron en libertad vigilada durante bastante tiempo. Lucius, sin embargo, había sido harina de otro costal y había sido condenado a cadena perpetua, y por mal que se suponía que estaba, Draco había respirado aliviado.

¿Le convertía eso en un desalmado? Después de tanto tiempo creía que no. Su padre había sido cruel y vil, y no le había inspirado ningún sentimiento positivo a lo largo de toda su vida. Ahora volvería a verle. Ni por un momento creía que su padre no supiese lo que estaba pasando; le gustase o no seguía teniendo muchas influencias en la sociedad.

-Entonces yo me encargaré de Thormook. Averiguaremos si está bajo una maldición Imperio o simplemente se ha vendido al oro de los Lestrange.

Repasaron los pasos a seguir, una y otra vez, y acordaron no hacer partícipe a Neville a no ser que fuera completamente necesario. Bernard y Eddie quedaban fuera hasta el lunes, hasta que Harry se reuniese de nuevo con Hermione y le convenciera de los grandes avances de la investigación. Sin su apoyo no llegarían muy lejos. Afortunadamente, tenía a Hermione por una persona razonable.

Cuando acabaron, después de cuatro horas, ambos volvieron a la entrada de su casa. Esta vez el cuadro se mantuvo en silencio, aunque Draco lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Sabes que Granger es brutal con los hechizos de orden y limpieza, ¿no? Seguro que si se lo pidieses te echaría una mano.

-Lo dudo bastante.

-Sé que no me lo has pedido, pero te daré un consejo igual Potter.

-Tienes razón, no te lo he pedido.

-Me da igual- se puso el abrigo y ya con la puerta abierta se giró una última vez antes de irse. - Dale una tregua a Granger, no seas tan dura con ella. Lo pasó realmente mal cuando despareciste.

Y con eso se fue, y Harry se volvió a quedar solo con unos pensamientos que volvían a revivir una y otra vez los eventos de aquella mañana en la sala de curas de San Mungo. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios, y un nudo se instaló en su estómago con el mero recuerdo. Sonrió.

-o-

El lunes por la mañana Harry estaba en el ministerio a primera hora para la reunión rutinaria para poner al día a la comisaria. No se sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando vio a Hermione presidir la mesa en la sala de reuniones.

Cuando confesó que había seguido al duende y que este de había reunido con Mundungus Fletcher, la mirada que le dirigió habría dejado temblando al más gallito, pero no a él.

Cuando a continuación añadió que quería ir a París, porque una fuente le había dicho que Fletcher era el intermediario que le llevaba el dinero a Lestrange, además de un conocido traficante de sustancias allí, ella puso el grito en el cielo.

Metafóricamente hablando, claro. Era demasiado elegante como para ponerse a dar voces con todo el mundo delante. Ya sabía que Harry había seguido al duende, sabía que Draco había estado en Azkaban. Tonta todavía no era.

Harry le estaba llevando al límite, y sinceramente no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que aguantar. Con él estaba haciendo un acto de fe que sabía Merlín lo que le estaba costando, pero las preguntas se acumulaban unas tras otras y Hermione necesitaba saber. Necesitaba comprender a Harry, entender sus motivos para apoyarle sin fisuras.

Y aquello obviamente incluía conocer su paradero, un gazapo de un año entero que no se incluía en su expediente. Si Harry no se daba prisa, ella sería más rápida, le pasaría por delante y lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

Pero ambos sabían que eso sería una mala solución. De nuevo, el fino equilibrio de poder entre los dos amenazaba con resquebrajarse, las miradas cruzaban la habitación con desafío y la tensión que se notaba hasta en los más simples monosílabos y se manifestaba en la incomodidad de los asistentes.

Hermione los despachó de la sala de reuniones sin miramientos, ya había oído suficientes tonterías.

-Potter, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Y lo dijo de tal manera que quedó clarísimo a todo el mundo que no era una petición, sino una orden muy explícita.

El gesto de molestia de Harry tampoco le pasó desapercibido a nadie.

En la oficina ya se comentaba la posición precaria y la discrepancia de opiniones del nuevo auror llegado del MACUSA con la dirección del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Era un secreto a voces, las discusiones a gritos que se mantenían en el despacho de la Primera Adjunta.

La puerta se cerró suavemente, y Hermione se sentó al lado de la butaca que ocupaba Harry. Este acercamiento, sin embargo, no tenía nada de conciliador. Al revés, la forma en la que cruzó los brazos y su gesto eran totalmente defensivos.

\- Si yo te ceso castigo no tienes potestad para andar indagando por ahí

-Si yo te mando a casa y te digo que no vuelvas hasta el lunes, evidentemente no es para que hagas lo que te dé la gana. La forma en la que estás llevando el caso es ridícula, - y tal como lo dijo, estaba claro que lo pensaba de verdad.

A Harry aquella situación se le estaba empezando a atragantar.

-El Ministerio accedió a colaborar con el Congreso, Hermione. Yo no soy tu subordinado aquí, algo que al parecer todavía no has comprendido. Si no te gusta cómo estoy… estamos actuando, no tienes más que decirlo, pero eso no va a cambiar nada. Simplemente escucharé tu opinión. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, con o sin tu apoyo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido posible, a Hermione le saldría humo por las orejas. Le miró con furia, conteniendo una réplica que sin duda estaría fuera de tono.

No dejaban de estar en una sala de reuniones, en el Ministerio de Magia, rodeados de colegas, en su lugar de trabajo.

-Creo que deberíamos discutir la manera en la que estás llevando el caso, - se notaba a leguas el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Cada palabra le quemaba en la lengua y le rascaba la garganta. -y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. No me parece la más adecuada.

Si no hubiera estado tan contenida, Harry se jugaba un brazo a que se hubiera quitado un zapato altísimo de esos que llevaba y se lo hubiera tirado a la cabeza. Y habría acertado.

Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza era que le encantaba cabrear a Hermione. Habría sido muy fácil acabar con todas aquellas discrepancias y desconfianzas. Sería tan sencillo como empezar a hablar y contarle dónde había estado esos 10 años.

Le encantaba. Había llegado a la serena conclusión, hacía muchísimo tiempo, de que siempre le había gustado. Siempre. Y ahora, mirando el asunto con perspectiva, podía ver con absoluta claridad que ella todavía no había hecho las paces con sus propios sentimientos. Todos sus problemas venían de haberse negado a ver la verdad, de haberse tragado sus propias y absurdas mentiras.

Como hermanos. Y una mierda.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Era ridículo ver como se lo negaba a sí misma.

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí en mi cara?

-Sí. Eres idiota.

\- ¿Perdón? – y la notó de verdad muy molesta. Estaba a punto de estallar y Harry se estaba acercando voluntariamente a ese punto.

-Que eres una idiota si piensas que lo estoy llevando mal. Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

\- ¿Y serías tan amable de explicármelo? Igual es que me he vuelto imbécil de repente, y no entiendo ya nada.

Harry suspiró. No podía decírselo todavía. No allí. No así.

-Te estoy diciendo que sé de primera mano que Fletcher se mueve en esos círculos. Es un traficante como cualquier otro, se codeo con magos y muggles. Él es el intermediario entre el duende y Rodolphus. ¿Cómo si no se iban a financiar si todos sus bienes están retenidos por el Ministerio, y Gringotts ha clausurado su cámara a la espera del juicio?

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Harry? ¿Vas a mandar a nuestros mejores hombres a París sin verificar la fuente? Es de locos. Es absurdo.

-No lo es. No hay que verificar la fuente, porque la fuente soy yo. Confía en mí.

La cara de Hermione era un poema. Aquella respuesta habría muchos más interrogantes. Se levantó de la silla y por instinto, Harry le siguió.

-No me has contado una mierda de dónde coño has estado estos diez años y ahora ¿esperas que confíe ciegamente en ti sin hacer preguntas?

Le hablaba entre dientes, cada palabra contenida, intentando no gritarle a la cara, a esos escasos centímetros entre ambos. Sabía que los gritos se oirían en toda la planta en cuanto empezaran y en previsión, Harry murmuró un muffliato. Ya estaba bien de dar el espectáculo.

-No deberíamos trabajar juntos, eres incapaz de separar lo personal de lo profesional, Hermione.

-Esto ya es lo último, ¿y tú sí eres capaz?

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos lo admito.

Ambos se quedaron callados, se evaluaron en silencio.

Hermione recordaba el picor en la mano, deseosa de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón y borrarle aquella sonrisa odiosa que se le acababa de dibujar; recordaba haberla lanzado en el aire con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, pero nunca llegó a impactar contra su mejilla. A partir de ese punto, las cosas se volvieron un tanto borrosas.

Y otra vez, en modo kamikaze, la misma situación. La misma temeridad.

Había muchas decisiones cuestionables que Harry había tomado en su vida de las que se arrepentiría siempre, sin embargo, no fue la de volver a atraerla hacia él, una vez más, chocando con fuerza, en un beso violento que quería respirarla en su interior hasta no dejarla ir nunca. Hermione le mordió con fuerza hasta que saboreó sangre y entonces deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior, como pidiendo disculpas.

La aferraba fuerte contra él, y ella no se quedó atrás. Seguía queriendo golpearle, arañarle, pegarle, gritarle… pero en aquel momento, hacer lo que estaban haciendo, le pareció que era mucho mejor castigo. Le arañó los brazos y le tiró del pelo hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto y se miraron a los ojos.

Hermione vio la rabia, la necesidad de dominación, el enfado, la fuerza, el deseo, pero había algo más a lo que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre. Fue entonces cuando esas manos que la obsesionaban día y noche, le dieron la vuelta, pegándole contra él, y la sensación hizo que se balancease hacia delante, perdiendo el equilibrio totalmente, y dando tumbos agarrada a él hasta que la estantería de la pared hizo tope.

El golpe hizo que se le cortara la respiración, y cuando retiró el pelo de su cuello y deslizó los labios desde la oreja hasta el cuello, intensamente, como todo lo que hacía, Hermione cogió aire a bocanadas. Cuando mordió, no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapase de sus labios y se apretó contra él, averiguando lo mucho que él deseaba aquella situación.

De repente se dio cuenta de que aquello quizás no era un castigo, y que tanto tiempo jugando al gato y el ratón pasaban factura.

Hermione se giró de nuevo, enfrentándole y esta vez no fue Harry quien tomo la iniciativa. Hermione se lanzó a él, con fuerza, con determinación, no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no como respuesta, y Harry no estaba dispuesto a rechazarla.

Chocaron con el borde de la mesa de reuniones, pero no le importó, lo único que quería era borrarle esa sonrisa odiosa de suficiencia de la cara.

El beso estaba cargado de furia, de rabia, de impotencia. Era violenta, la manera en la que se encontraron sus labios, en una batalla por dominarle, por demostrar que ella estaba al mando.

Pero Harry no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. La paró en seco cuando le mordió. La separó de él con ambas manos, mientras notaba el labio dolorido.

Quizá había subestimado a Hermione.

Ahora parecía terriblemente culpable.

A Harry, otra sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.

Volvió a acercarla a él, esta vez con suavidad, parándola, acariciando el cuello, retirando el pelo de la cara, sujetándola por la cintura con una ternura que todavía no había conocido hasta el momento. Y la besó, la besó de verdad. Poniendo toda la verdad, destapando todas las mentiras de su relación.

Y Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo, un nerviosismo que la carcomía por dentro, y la hacía sentir pequeña, insegura y muy vulnerable.

Terminó demasiado pronto.

Harry se llevó la mano a la boca, de repente demasiado lejos de ella. Notó la humedad que había provocado su encuentro, la herida de su mordisco y se tocó los labios.

-Confía en mí Hermione, sabes que nunca te he fallado. - Ya tenía una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando se volvió hacia ella y le dijo, - haznos un favor a los dos, y piensa por qué me has besado. Yo tengo muy claro por qué lo he hecho.

Y la volvió a dejar sola, desorientada y tremendamente confundida.

-o-

 _Es por la pierna, es por la pierna_. Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Dudó, se paró, giró sobre sus pasos.

 _¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?_

Se volvió a parar. Vio a una pareja a lo lejos que la observaba con curiosidad, como para no hacerlo. Era la quinta vez que dudaba y deshacía el camino andado en mitad de la calle. La puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba muy visible frente a ella.

 _¿A qué has venido si no?_

Se decidió, subió las escaleras y desapareció del campo de visión de los dos muggles. Llamó a la puerta. La espera se le hizo eterna, se planteó al menos tres veces volver a su casa y olvidarse del asunto, pero era incapaz de parar de recrear una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, el contacto de su piel, sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Si hubiera sido más valiente se habría aparecido directamente dentro de la casa, o mediante la red Flu, pero por la investigación (en plan acosadora) que había hecho a hurtadillas en el ministerio, había desvelado que la casa no estaba conectada por chimeneas, y tenía casi más defensas mágicas que el propio ministerio.

Así que allí estaba, esperando a que Harry Potter le abriese la puerta de su casa.

Al cabo de dos minutos, se dio cuenta de que o no estaba en casa, o de que no le quería abrir la puerta, siendo esta segunda la más probable.

Se giró para irse, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Harry apareció en la penumbra. Se quedaron mirando, evaluando la situación, y al final Hermione pasó sin esperar a que la invitase, y cerró la puerta tras ella.

No dijeron nada, solo había dos miradas enganchadas, incapaces de retirar los ojos el uno del otro. Y esta vez fue Hermione la que se acercó, la que dio el primer paso, se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry. Con suavidad, tanteando.

Pero Harry no la iba a dejar ir. Rodeó su cintura y la acercó a él. No la iba a dejar ir nunca.

 **A/N: Dejadme un review ;) Pronto más y mejor.**

 **ACTUALIZADO 22/07/2018**

16


	4. La Verdad

**RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **Para los que no lo sepáis. Esto comenzó siendo escenas sueltas que pululaban por mi cabeza y a las que decidí dar forma. Lo publiqué, y meses después me decidí a darle un contexto. No me dedico a esto profesionalmente ni muchísimo menos, lo que sí os puedo asegurar que lo hago con todo el cariño del que soy capaz.**

 **Y para responder la pregunta que heylittletrain dejó en los reviews, sí, soy española.**

 **Espero que esté capítulo os guste. Dejadme saber lo que pensáis, lo bueno y lo malo.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **ACTUALIZADO: 08/08/2018**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: LA VERDAD**

 _Haznos un favor a los dos, y piensa por qué me has besado. Yo tengo muy claro por qué lo he hecho._

El lunes se tomó la tarde libre. La semana apenas había empezado y el encuentro con Harry la había dejado sin fuerzas, pero sobre todo con un lío en la cabeza monumental.

¿Por qué le había besado?

¿Por qué se había lanzado de esa manera a sus brazos? Como una loca desesperada…

Se dirigió al aparcamiento más cercano, a apenas tres calles de la entrada de visitas del Ministerio. Conducir siempre la relajaba, sabía que pillaría atasco, pero su mente lo necesitaba. Salir del despacho y olvidarse de la montaña de casos que le esperaban apilados en su escritorio, alejarse de las miradas inquisitivas de su secretario, de los comentarios mordaces de Ophelia quejándose continuamente del auror Potter, y de los movimientos continuamente sospechosos de Draco.

¿De verdad se pensaban que era tan imbécil? Claro que sabía que seguían investigando al margen de la suspensión, pero se había mordido la lengua. Harry tenía una pista, y le iba a dejar que la siguiera.

Arrancó el A7 y solo el rugido sordo del motor la distrajo. Encendió las luces, puso en marcha los limpiaparabrisas y se encaminó al único sitio que sabía que le iba a dar un poco de paz, donde nadie la juzgaría por lo que había hecho, y que Merlín le perdonase, por lo que tenía ganas de hacer.

Necesitaba que alguien le animase, o le hiciese desistir definitivamente.

Desde que suspendió a Harry no había pegado ojo, desde que llegase una lechuza urgente informando de que Harry se encontraba ingresado en San Mungo. Todavía no había logrado quitarse la sensación de encima, una opresión en el pecho que apenas le permitía respirar y a la que solo se la podía engañar con un propósito certero: llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Y sintió un alivio enorme cuando vio con sus propios ojos que estaba bien. Terriblemente magullado, pero de una pieza.

Y entonces llegó la rabia, la ira, el enfado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De dónde venía esa terrible necesidad de hacerse el héroe continuamente? Era un sacrificio injustificado que nadie le había pedido, y fue cuando comprendió que Harry había escogido la peor profesión de todas, y que ella sufriría cada vez que pusiese un pie en la calle para cualquier misión.

Le había gritado, se había exasperado, habría querido tirarle todo lo que tenía a mano a la cabeza. Pero él, de pronto, le había besado.

Y ella había respondido.

Y le había hecho cuestionarse absolutamente todo. Había llegado y había descolocado todo, y si ya pensaba en él, ahora la sensación se había multiplicado por mil. No era capaz de funcionar con normalidad. Andaba despistada, lenta y el mundo había comenzado a moverse a una velocidad distinta a la de ella.

 _Haznos un favor a los dos, y piensa por qué me has besado. Yo tengo muy claro por qué lo he hecho._

Aquella mañana había vuelto a ocurrir, pero en esta ocasión había sido ella quién le había buscado. Era cerrar los ojos y revivirlo. Se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de pensarlo. Era como una canción pegadiza imposible de eliminar de la mente.

Harry.

Harry y su camisa arremangada.

Harry y su ceño fruncido.

Harry y su pelo despeinado.

Harry y su sonrisa de medio lado.

Harry y sus ojos verdes.

¿Desde cuándo Harry le miraba de aquella manera? ¿Desde que había vuelto? ¿Quizás antes? ¿Cuándo estaban en el colegio ya ocurría? ¿En la tienda de campaña, cuando estaban solos?

Sí, desde luego que sí.

En la tienda de campaña ya lo había notado, pero con todo lo que les estaba cayendo encima, y con la marcha de Ron, tampoco quisieron hacer leña del árbol caído.

Había enterrado un beso robado en lo más profundo de su mente y llevaba diez años ignorándolo, diciendo que no había existido.

Llegó a Chelsea antes de lo esperado. Aparcó en la puerta, se bajó del coche y llamó al timbre.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Una sonrisa enorme le recibió.

-Cariño, qué alegría verte.

La cara que traía debía ser un poema.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y la mera pregunta hizo que se derrumbase, que se sintiera lo suficientemente segura cómo para dejarse llevar. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa, y antes de saberlo, se había lanzado a los brazos de su madre en el umbral de la puerta, y le recibió sólo como una madre sabía hacerlo.

Cuando al final se separaron, Jane Granger le retiró las lágrimas de la cara, quitando los rastros negros de la máscara de pestañas que se habían corrido por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por qué no hacemos un té, y me cuentas qué te pasa? Tu padre aún tardará bastante en llegar. Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

Hermione asintió y se dejó conducir dentro. Respiró por primera vez en semanas. Y supo allí, en la entrada de la casa de sus padres, envuelta segura en los brazos de su madre que todo iba a salir bien.

Era agradable saber que allí donde las fuerzas no le llegaban, cuando había alcanzado literalmente el límite de lo que era capaz humanamente de sentir, iban a estar sus padres para recogerla cuando cayera.

Buscarlos y encontrarlos había sido sencillo. Lo complicado había resultado la vuelta. La mirada de decepción, una frustración que rayaba en la desesperación, la decisión más complicada que Hermione había tenido que tomar en la vida. La relación se había visto seriamente afectada, y por un momento Hermione pensó que los volvía a perder.

Era una herida muy complicada de cerrar.

Al final regresaron, poco a poco, con acercamientos tentativos, muchas tardes abrazada a su madre en el sofá frente a la chimenea, con su padre al otro lado, sujetando su mano y jurando no soltarla jamás. Muchas horas junto a ellos en conversaciones estranguladas por las lágrimas, hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido, haciéndoles comprender la gravedad de la situación, resumiendo la conclusión de una guerra que les había pillado demasiado niños.

Después vino la calma antes de la tempestad; aceptar que todo había terminado, un compromiso prematuro, una felicidad con la fragilidad de una burbuja de jabón.

Y luego, Harry desapareció sin dejar rastro, y Hermione sintió que enloquecía, empujada de nuevo al límite de sus fuerzas. Ellos la habían salvado. Sus padres, su familia.

No había hecho falta que Hermione dijera en voz alta lo que sentía por Harry. Probablemente, Jane y Richard Granger se habían dado cuenta antes que su hija, de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él.

Y cuando su madre recibió a una Hermione llorosa, se dio cuenta de que la verdad se había topado de frente contra su hija sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Como una colisión múltiple en un accidente de tráfico. Exactamente igual.

-Esto es por Harry, - y no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación tajante. Hermione no pudo más que asentir y abrazar más fuerte a su madre mientras trataba desesperadamente inspirar hondo y calmarse.

Hacía ya unas semanas, en una conversación por teléfono y con un tono de voz que se había querido disfrazar de intrascendental pero no lo había sonado ni de lejos, Hermione había admitido de pasada que había regresado, y Jane se puso en guardia, leyendo de nuevo entre líneas. Si Hermione no era tonta, ella mucho menos.

Egoístamente había respirado tranquila cuando le dijo que Harry Potter había desaparecido. Era por él y solo por él que se había lanzado a una aventura suicida que por poco no la llevaba por delante. Ron simplemente había estado junto a ella casi todo el camino, parecía la conclusión lógica.

Pero su hija no era feliz. Richard y Jane se habían dado cuenta entonces, de que hasta que no apareciera Harry de nuevo, Hermione no pasaría página.

Pero viéndola frente a ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su regazo, supo que no era cuestión de páginas, sino del libro de su vida. Hermione seguía enamorada de él.

Le puso al día hablando entrecortada, parando para recuperar el aliento a borbotones. Las discusiones, la sala de entrenamientos, cada conversación robada, los besos…

Jean le retiró el pelo de la cara, y cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando Hermione?

Hermione intentó retirar la mirada, esconderse y volvérselo a negar todo, pero Jean no iba a caer en aquello.

\- ¿Qué más necesitas, cielo?,- Jean suspiró, -ha venido a por ti, y algo me da que no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Esta vez no va a desaparecer.

-Se fue, mamá. Desapareció sin decir nada a nadie. Sin una mirada atrás. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Olvidarme de todo? ¿Cogerle la mano y lanzarme al vacío?

Jean sonrió. Se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo su hija, pero no podía hacer nada más que fuera ofrecerle un apoyo. Esto lo tenía que vivir sola. Se dijo que su hija se había hecho mayor y no se había dado cuenta del momento exacto.

\- ¿Qué espera de mí? ¿Qué coño espera después de diez años? Con ese moñito ridículo, los pelos desgreñados, esa barba descuidada… Dios mamá, tendrías que verle, parece un salvaje. No sé si ha estado en Estados Unidos o en el Amazonas. Algo malo he tenido que hacer en otra vida para que el karma me esté castigando de esta manera.

Por primera vez aquella tarde, Jane rio.

-Ay Hermione… Nadie te está castigando, cielo. Simplemente te estás enfrentado a la realidad. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué ninguna relación ha salido bien? ¿Cómo se llamaba?… Ethan, el abogado, estaba locamente enamorado de ti. Matías, aquel chico encantador de recursos mágicos argentinos no se quedaba atrás. Fue el segundo que te pidió en matrimonio, pero no va a ser el último. Todos eran buenos chicos, pero tú no podías corresponderles porque tu corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Hermione negaba con la cabeza, no quería admitirlo, aunque sabía que tenía toda la razón.

\- ¿Le has preguntado por qué lo hizo? Mira hija, yo no estaba allí y es posible que me equivoque, pero creo que no lo debió pasar nada bien. Mucha presión, eráis unos niños. Nadie debió de poner ese peso sobre vuestros hombros. Deja de ser tan cabezona y habla con él, por Dios, aclarad las cosas. Es la única manera que tenéis de seguir adelante.

La envolvió de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Tu padre y yo estaremos allí contigo sea cual sea el resultado.

Se apartaron y Hermione se restregó los ojos.

\- ¿Aunque papá quiera sacarle los ojos con el tenedor de trinchar el pavo durante la cena de Navidad?

-Sí, cielo, aun así. Tú déjame a tu padre a mí. Sois igual de cabezotas.

-o-

Después de la conversación con su madre, había puesto rumbo directo y decidido al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

 _Es por la pierna, es por la pierna_. Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez.

Obviamente era por la pierna y porque necesitaba respuestas de una vez por todas. Qué sabia era su madre.

Dudó, se paró, giró sobre sus pasos.

 _¿Pero qué coño estoy haciendo?_

Se volvió a parar. Vio a una pareja a lo lejos que la observaba con curiosidad, como para no hacerlo. Era la quinta vez que dudaba y deshacía el camino andado en mitad de la calle. La puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba muy visible frente a ella.

 _¿A qué has venido si no?_

Se decidió, subió las escaleras y desapareció del campo de visión de los dos muggles. Llamó a la puerta. La espera se le hizo eterna, se planteó al menos tres veces volver a su casa y olvidarse del asunto, pero era incapaz de parar de recrear una y otra vez la sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, el contacto de su piel, sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Le hubiera gustado frenar ese tipo de sentamientos, pero no era suficientemente fuerte.

Si hubiera sido más valiente se habría aparecido directamente dentro de la casa, o mediante la red Flu, pero por la investigación (en plan acosadora) que había hecho a hurtadillas en el ministerio, había desvelado que la casa no estaba conectada por chimeneas, y tenía casi más defensas mágicas que el propio ministerio.

Así que allí estaba, esperando a que Harry Potter le abriese la puerta de su casa.

Al cabo de dos minutos, se dio cuenta de que o no estaba en casa, o de que no le quería abrir la puerta, siendo esta segunda la más probable.

 _Es la única manera que tenéis de seguir adelante._

Se giró para irse, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Harry apareció en la penumbra. Si se sorprendió no lo pareció. Se quedaron mirando, evaluando la situación, y al final Hermione pasó sin esperar a que la invitase, y cerró la puerta tras ella. La penumbra del recibidor les envolvió.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras. Toda aquella determinación que se había metido junto a ella en el Audi a la salida de Chelsea ahora no estaba.

Harry tenía un nudo instalado en la garganta. Necesitaba preguntarle a qué había venido, pero le daba miedo que la respuesta no fuera la que él esperaba.

Así que no dijeron nada, solo había dos miradas enganchadas, incapaces de retirar los ojos el uno del otro. Y esta vez fue Hermione la que se acercó, la que dio el primer paso, se puso de puntillas y besó a Harry. Con suavidad, tanteando.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, la cara limpia y la mirada cargada de dudas y Harry supo que había estado llorando como si no hubiera un mañana. La sostuvo como si fuera un salvavidas en medio de un océano enfurecido. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no la iba a soltar nunca. Rodeó su cintura y la acercó aún más a él. No la iba a dejar ir nunca.

Besarla era como volver a casa una y otra vez. No podía evitar la sensación de velocidad que se le ponía en la boca del estómago, de ganas, de pánico. Una bola de nervios que le empujaba al precipicio, todo a la vez, en una vorágine de sentimientos que amenazaban con hacerle explotar.

Cuando se apartaron, las respiraciones empezaban a estar aceleradas, las miradas se volvieron a encontrar y ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde empezar.

Fue entonces cuando unos pasos acelerados resonaron en el recibidor.

\- ¡Teddy! Ven aquí, - una voz le llamó desde lo que parecía la cocina, y el momento se acabó abruptamente. Harry respondió sin poder evitar que una expresión de divertida resignación se dibujara en su rostro, sin abandonar en ningún momento esos inmensos ojos marrones.

-No pasa nada Andrómeda, ya bajamos, - a continuación, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a Teddy, que lucía ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache en honor a su padrino y luego se dirigió a Hermione.

-Estábamos a punto de cenar.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenías gente en casa. Debería haberte avisado de que venía.

Recogió torpemente el bolso que había dejado caer de malas maneras al suelo.

-No seas boba Hermione, - Teddy había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que le vio. En su constitución se veía la de su padre, y se notaba que seguiría creciendo. Teddy tenía diez años recién cumplidos y ya apuntaba maneras. Esa sonrisa no podía esconder nada bueno. - Harry ha hecho su especialidad.

Hermione se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que había dicho su nombre, como si se encontraran todos los domingos para comer juntos. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Harry y este se dedicó a encogerse de hombros.

-Es una invitación para que te quedes a cenar, no para que te vayas.

Se cargó a Teddy al hombro, que rio como el chiquillo que era y echó a andar hasta la base de las escaleras. Se volvió cuando añadió:

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Hermione aún se encontraba demasiado sorprendida por la situación como para ser capaz de contestar con algo remotamente inteligente, por lo que únicamente asintió, se quitó la gabardina y dejó el paraguas en la entrada y los siguió escaleras abajo.

Teddy parloteaba animado contándole a Harry que había estado con Andromeda en el callejón Diagon y que esta le había prometido regalarle una lechuza propia por su inicio en Hogwarts.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, procesando información a borbotones. La casa estaba igual a como la recordaba, pero cuando entró a la cocina, la mandíbula casi se le descolgó. Lejos quedaba la estancia lúgubre y sombría que la había precedido, y en su lugar había una cocina abierta de muebles claros y electrodomésticos muggles modernos con un comedor de una mesa redonda con seis sillas y amplios ventanales que daban paso a un jardín que Hermione ni siquiera recordaba que existiera.

-Todavía me queda mucho que hacer, tengo poco tiempo, pero he empezado por aquí…- En cierta manera parecía que se disculpaba, pero no tenía por qué.

Un olor maravilloso flotaba en el ambiente, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que procedía de la olla exprés que estaba puesta sobre la cocina de gas.

-Espero que te guste la ternera en salsa.

Se le hizo la boca agua.

-Por supuesto.

-o-

La cena transcurrió con una facilidad inusitada. Todo estaba delicioso y ella sintió la tentación de lamer el plato. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo que no fuera una triste ensalada o un precocinado recalentado? Harry le lanzaba miradas divertidas de vez en cuando. La conversación no fue especialmente fluida, pero Hermione disfrutaba con la familiaridad que emanaban aquellos tres. Sí, desde luego se habían estado viendo todo este tiempo. Era evidente que Harry había visto crecer a Teddy y que este veía en él un claro referente paternal.

Durante un segundo sintió una punzada, ¿por qué Andrómeda no había dicho nada? Se tuvo que recordar que tampoco era que hubiera cultivado una intensa relación con ellos después de la guerra. Le traía demasiados recuerdos. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable.

A raíz de los comentarios, conoció más detalles de Nueva York. Teddy apuntó que le gustaba más el jardín de la casa nueva que la terraza del ático de Central Park.

 _Vaya._

Cuando Teddy le pidió que jugara con ella y su nueva escoba de juguete, Hermione no pudo negarse. Harry tuvo que disimular una carcajada cuando vio la cara de pánico cuando vio que Teddy se elevaba apenas un par de palmos del suelo.

-Ya era hora Harry.

Andromeda le devolvió a la realidad de golpe y plumazo. Ella también les observaba con un atisbo divertido.

\- ¿De qué era hora, Andromeda? Odio cuando te pones mística.

-No me estoy poniendo mística. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Ya era hora de que regresaras.

-Si lo dices por Teddy, sabes que jamás desaparecí del todo.

-No lo digo por Teddy, él siempre ha sabido que estabas ahí. A lo que me refiero es que hasta ahora solo has estado viviendo a medias y lo sabes.

Harry la miró a los ojos, y Andromeda le cogió las manos y las apretó. En todo ese tiempo, se había convertido en algo muy parecido a una tía que le echaba un ojo y cuidaba de que nunca le pasase nada malo.

-Ya era hora de que le echaras ganas a la vida, de que volvieras a por ella.

Harry cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

-Es muy complicado.

-La verdad siempre lo es.

-No quiero que me mire distinto. No quiero darle pena.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Hermione Granger que los dos conocemos?

Harry no dijo nada más, pero tuvo que admitir que Andromeda tenía razón. Tendría que echarle huevos.

-o-

No se fueron mucho más tarde de aquello. Hermione se quedó sentada en una de las butacas del jardín y Harry los acompañó a la puerta. Cuando regresó, lo hizo con dos copas de vino blanco en la mano. Le ofreció la otra a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- Quiero contarte dónde he estado todo este tiempo.

Hermione se sorprendió, pero se mordió la lengua. No había esperado que fuera tan sencillo que Harry se abriera, pero ahora no se iba a echar para atrás. Contestó con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz.

-Está bien.

\- ¿Está bien?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione se sentó con la espalda recta y Harry se llenó los pulmones de aire. Se incorporó.

-La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. - Harry se preparó para lo que venía. Era ahora o nunca, pero aun así sabía que no iba a resultar una conversación sencilla.

-Te busqué en todos los sitios, -Hermione cerró los ojos, los recuerdos de aquellos días la inundaron de pronto. -Ni una carta, ni una noticia sobre ti. Hasta que McGonagall me dijo que habías decidido alejarte por un tiempo.

Harry, un tiempo son un par de años, no diez. Ya pensaba que nunca te volvería a ver. Pensé, pensé… que habías muerto… que habías decidido quitarte la vida.

Un silencio sobrevino. La mirada de Hermione se clavaba acusadora, y sin embargo había algo ahí. Algo más. Algo que no se decía y estaba implícito en su comportamiento. Y, sin embargo, por primera vez desde hacía una década Harry sintió la necesidad de justificarse, de dar una explicación y pedir perdón por haber desaparecido sin avisar a nadie; motivos había tenido de sobra.

Se aclaró la garganta.

-Al principio no fui muy lejos. Tengo que decir algo antes de empezar, y quiero que sepas que lo digo totalmente en serio; nunca fui un suicida. De verdad, Hermione. - El sabor de su nombre le quemó. - Lo que ocurre es que nunca pensé que fuera a sobrevivir. Desde que tengo quince años supe que mi único fin en la vida era acabar con Voldemort, y siendo realista, nunca pensé que tuviera ninguna posibilidad, pero lo tenía que intentar. Un chico de diecisiete años contra el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos.

Aquella noche morí, morí y resucité, y cuando todo acabó lo único que fui capaz de sentir fue vacío. Un vacío tan hondo, tan inmenso que me desagarraba por dentro, y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir odio, enfado, amistad, amor… absolutamente nada. Estaba totalmente vacío.

Hermione quiso alargar la mano y cogerle la suya, pero se contuvo. Sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo, porque ella también lo había sentido en sus carnes.

-Cuando volvimos a la Madriguera no reconocía a Ginny, el sexto año en Hogwarts parecía que había ocurrido durante otra vida. Molly se encerró en su habitación y Arthur ni siquiera era capaz de sostenerme la mirada. George se quedaba mirando al vacío durante horas. La ausencia de Fred era tan palpable que dolía, y aun así seguía levantando la cabeza cada vez que alguien entraba en la habitación esperando que fuera de él. George juraba que podía sentir que estaba en esa misma habitación, con nosotros. Recuerda que no era capaz de mirarse en un espejo.

Ron era harina de otro costal. Todas las noches se ponía hasta el culo de alcohol, solo te escuchaba a ti y a medias. Nadie podía pararle. Saltaba cada poco y no lo decía en voz alta, pero me culpaba. Cómo me miraba… Y tenía razón. Las discusiones eran horribles. Cada noche, cuando el alcohol casi le había dejado inconsciente y ya parecía que íbamos a dormir, me las apañaba para conjurar un muffliato en la puerta, y cuando yo ya pensaba que no me iba a dirigir la palabra nunca más, volvían los reproches. Una y otra vez, era un círculo vicioso sin el cual me sentía perdido.

Y luego estaba la prensa, la puta prensa en la entrada de la casa todos los días. Las preguntas, las declaraciones, los artículos, las galas, los eventos conmemorativos, los funerales, los juicios, las fotografías, las peticiones de entrevista.

Y era insoportable. No sé por qué tuve la absurda sensación de que, si yo había sobrevivido, todo podía volver a su lugar. Creía que el tiempo volvería atrás, que se corregiría y conocería a mis padres, que vería a Sirius ser feliz o que Dumbledore me volvería a mirar con esa sonrisa velada suya. Incluso esperaba poder ser capaz de disculparme ante Severus. - Los ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y Harry tuvo que tomar aire antes de continuar. -Anímicamente estaba destrozado y sabía que necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia.

\- ¿Y qué pasaba conmigo?

No se sorprendió cuando la voz le salió quebrada, cargada de unas lágrimas que ya acompañaban las suyas. Harry alargó la mano, y por segunda vez ese día, a Hermione le retiraron las lágrimas de la cara. Una sonrisa cansada cruzó su rostro, y se quedó en sus labios. Con la mano derecha acarició su mejilla y se quedó allí. Ella no hizo ademán de apartarse.

-Claro que pensé en ti, Hermione. No hacía más que pensar en ti. Pero estaba Ron, y él te quería y tú le querías a él. Yo no me podía meter ahí, se me retorcían las tripas cada vez que le veía besarte, cogerte de la mano, abrazarte. Me daban ganas de gritarle que me habías besado, que no le querías, pero no te podía hacer eso. Hasta que fuiste a Australia. Cuando regresaste estuviste dos semanas enteras sin hablar, estabas inconsolable y supe que también era culpa mía que tus padres no quisieran saber más de ti después de que les borrases los recuerdos. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Al final volvieron, - le interrumpió, - no les perdí. Nunca te he culpado Harry. Todo lo que hice lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Volvería a luchar contigo y por ti.

-Nadie debería haber luchado por mí.

Harry la soltó, se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos, le dio la espalda un momento antes de decir.

-Necesitaba desaparecer, y al final eso fue lo que hice. Pasé un año de un lado para otro, pero aun así la sensación que tenía en el pecho no desaparecía. Al final parecía que me medió establecí en un pueblo en la costa de Cornualles. Conocí a unos chicos y me encontraron un trabajo en un bar de por allí. Traté de pasar desapercibido, dejé de hacer magia. Muchos de ellos eran surferos, y por la noche se juntaban en la playa con cervezas, una hoguera y fumaban. Los porros me ayudaban a dormir; me dejaban tan atontado que al menos no soñaba.

Y entonces, una noche no sé qué me pasó por la cabeza, logré aparecerme sin sufrir una partición en el proceso. Volví a Privet Drive, me senté en el sofá mientras ellos estaban dormidos arriba. No recuerdo exactamente qué fue lo que originó el fuego, no sé si me dejé alguna colilla encendida o fue un acto de magia inintencionado o intencionado. Lo único que sé es que no los maté de milagro, pero con todo, no era capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella puta casa en llamas, en la que había sido tan desgraciado y desear que murieran.

¿En qué me convierte eso Hermione? No moví un dedo, las sirenas sonaban y para cuando llegaron los bomberos, ellos ya habían salido. De una pieza, pero con quemaduras leves, tosiendo y llenos de hollín. No me vieron, regresé a la Porthallow y supe de nuevo que me tenía que ir, necesitaba correr, huir, dejarlo todo atrás.

Había una chica francesa que estaba colgada de mí, se llamaba Marion y cuando le dije que me iba, me suplicó que me fuera con ella. Lo hice, no tenía nada que perder. Fui cuesta abajo y sin frenos, sin absolutamente nada que amortiguara la caída.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba tirado en el peor suburbio de París rodeado de auténtica escoria humana y colocado de todo aquello que me podía meter en el cuerpo. Ya me daba igual si eran drogas mágicas o muggles. Fue entonces cuando apareció Mundungus Fletcher. Tengo grabado a fuego la carcajada cruel que soltó al verme. Me vendía de todo, se convirtió en mi camello: cocaína, coclearia, heroína, hongos alucinógenos, polvo de mandrágora, luparia sin refinar, crack, belladona para contrarrestar los efectos del éxtasis…

Harry se alzó las mangas de la camina y le enseñó el punto donde el brazo se unía con el antebrazo. No lo había visto antes porque Harry se cuidaba muy mucho de no mostrarlos. Incluso en la sala de entrenamientos, había tenido que usar hechizos de glamour.

-Es un milagro que no esté muerto, y habría muerto.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada. Su mano recorrió la marca de las jeringuillas, continúo por el corte vertical que le había infringido Voldemort, y continúo con las pequeñas líneas horizontales en ambas muñecas.

-Suerte que estaba suficientemente puesto como para no cortar en vertical, si no, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

Hermione le miraba de hito en hito, con los ojos como platos y sin poder pronunciar palabra. Harry ya no podía parar de hablar, necesitaba contárselo. Le tomó de las manos, se acercaron más. Miró al suelo.

-París es una ciudad maravillosa, pero te aseguro que, si sabes dónde buscar, encuentras las puertas del infierno. Y ahí estaba yo cuando McGonagall apareció. No tengo ni idea de cómo dio conmigo, hacía meses que no quería hacer magia, y lo cierto era que tampoco habría sido capaz; me había convertido en un espectro, en una sombra de una persona que ya no existía. Ya no tenía que pensar, ni preocuparme porque el mundo se había convertido en una mancha borrosa que se había olvidado de que existía, y yo estaba contento con eso. Me resistí, Merlín sabe que lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz y desaparecer.

Tomó aire, y la cogió de las manos.

-Me arrastró con ella de muy malas maneras. Minerva pasó conmigo todo ese verano en Saint-Malo, en una clínica de rehabilitación. Ella sabía que no estaba preparado para regresar a casa, así que después de aquello me consiguió una plaza de última hora para acabar mis estudios en Ilvermorny bajo el nombre de James Evans. Y poco a poco, empecé a asumir la situación, empecé a ir a terapia, los dos primeros se negaron a seguir tratándome, no sé a cuanta gente tuvo que sobornar Minerva. Pero entonces, el anonimato empezó a curarme, poco a poco y sin darme cuenta. Hacia el final del curso me había vuelto un chico callado, pero al menos ya no sentía deseos suicidas cada vez que veía una ventana abierta en lo alto de la torre de astronomía, o un cuchillo de punta roma encima de la mesa a la hora de comer.

Dejé de desearle a Minerva que se pudriera en los infiernos. Andromeda y Teddy comenzaron a visitarme. Entonces, el profesor de lo que es allí el equivalente a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras me paró una tarde en clase, y me preguntó si me había planteado en serio convertirme en auror. Recuerdo que me reí a carcajadas, completamente histérico. Creo que pensó que estaba loco. Cuando se me pasó el ataque me lo planteé en serio; hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que realmente lo deseaba y de que podía conseguirlo.

Entré en el MACUSA con un programa de adiestramiento de tres años. Llegaba tan molido por las noches que no tenía fuerzas ni para quitarme la ropa. Caía inconsciente hasta el día siguiente. Una y otra vez. Supongo que la rutina me dio cierta perspectiva y mucha disciplina. Más o menos lo que escribió Rita Skeeter en el artículo se corresponde a la realidad a este respecto. Mis jefes se dieron cuenta de qué valía para aquel trabajo y al final me hicieron jefe auror. Un par de años después entré en la división internacional y hace no mucho me ofrecieron regresar a Reino Unido en un caso de colaboración con el Ministerio de Magia. Al principio lo rechacé, pensaba en ti todos los días, en Ron, en los Weasley, pensé en lo que me dirías si me hubiese visto de esa manera, pero luego me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado yo; ya no era un niño perdido que pensaba que vivía de prestado con el tic tac de una cuenta atrás resonando continuamente. Decidí probarme, darme una segunda oportunidad, venir a buscarte.

Cuando el relato acabó, sintió como un peso enorme desaparecía de sus hombros. Respiró hondo y enterró la cabeza entre las piernas.

No hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas. Al final Hermione, con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas otra vez, le cogió el rostro. Harry también lloraba.

-Ey, mírame, me hubiera gustado a estar ahí contigo todo el tiempo, - la voz le salió temblorosa, vulnerable. - Eres mucho más que el niño que vivió, o el chico que acabó con el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos. Eres mucho más que una cicatriz en la frente, más que un Potter. Eres Harry, y todo lo que hay dentro de ti es único, con sus luces y sus sombras y para mí eso es más que suficiente.

Hermione calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de todo lo que había dicho sin quererlo, de todo aquello que había revelado y que había guardado con tanto celo dentro de ella todos esos años. Se dio cuenta de que admitía en voz alta, a gritos, que estaba enamorada de aquel chico de ojos verdes. Aquel chico que ahora se había convertido en un hombre lejos de ella, y que al final estaba allí. Había luchado con uñas y dientes por regresar a su lado.

-Hermione…

-No hace falta que digas nada. - Y se empezó a retirar. Harry la sujetó antes de que se alejara demasiado y la obligó a mirarle, más cerca que nunca.

-Escúchame Hermione, no voy a pedirte permiso para besarte. Ya no le voy a pedir opinión a nadie acerca de lo que tengo qué hacer o no. Ya he dejado esa parte de mi vida atrás y no pienso repetirla. Voy a hacer lo que quiero y deseo hacer, y eso implica pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

La abrazó, enterró la nariz en su cuello y deseó quedarse allí para siempre. Hermione siempre había olido bien, incluso dentro de aquella puta tienda de campaña, cuando llevaban días sin ducharse, ella conseguía seguir oliendo igual. Al retirar el pelo de su cuello y echarlo hacia un lado, no pudo evitar inhalar el perfume. Su nariz tocaba su piel, y sintió como se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies.

Por primera vez desde que llegara, Harry sintió que había regresado a casa. Y supo que ya no sería capaz de volver a irse.

Hermione también sintió otra cosa, y lejos de alejarla, con un razonamiento un tanto brumoso decidió que le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba demasiado.

Se giró lentamente para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos. Harry alzó la mano hasta acariciar la mejilla y encontrar un hueco entre la nuca y el cuello. Y dejó la mano allí.

Había tanto que parecía querer decirle con aquellos ojos. Harry le sujetó firmemente y cerró los ojos antes de lo inevitable; de sentir sus labios en los suyos. Húmedos, carnosos, exigentes. Cuando se separaron, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, con los labios hinchados, la respiración entrecortada.

Harry quería volver a besarla, en los labios, en el cuello, quería bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos y recrearse allí…. Y quería seguir rumbo al sur, quería hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas hasta que le escuchara gritar su nombre.

Ella también lo sentía. Sentía cómo el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, el calor que se extendía entre sus muslos, cada vez que le miraba de esa manera. Parecía que le quería comer, y le encantaba.

La levantó del suelo antes de que se diera cuenta. Sus bocas no se separaban ni un milímetro y cuando llegaron a la habitación después de jugarse la vida subiendo las escaleras, se soltaron y se miraron desde una distancia prudencial, ambos en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento y poner algo de orden en todo lo que estaba pasando.

 _¿Qué estamos haciendo?_

Las preguntas se aglomeraban y se atropellaban unas a otras, pero por una vez, Hermione no quería razonar. Lo que le ocurría cuando Harry estaba cerca no era razonable. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, atacó a Harry sin piedad.

Con habilidad desabrochó uno a uno los botones de aquella camisa arremangada y la deslizó sobre sus hombros. Siguió con el cinturón, que le quitó junto con los pantalones y los calzoncillos, de un solo tirón. Solo cuando él se los sacó del todo por los pies, pareció calmarse.

Entonces se tomó su tiempo. Se alejó un poco y le admiró en todo su esplendor. Hermione se despejó de repente. Harry ya venía despejado de casa.

Aunque luchaba contra las ganas de dejar caer la mandíbula desencajada, estaba bastante segura de que tenía la boca y los ojos abiertos como platos. Muy probablemente.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella, como si no fuera completamente desnudo y ella todavía estuviese vestida. Como si fuese el cazador y ella la presa. Pero Hermione podía ser muchas cosas menos la presa.

Con una deliberada lentitud le fue quitando una a una las prendas hasta que solo quedó la ropa interior. Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione se agarró a sus antebrazos para no perder el equilibrio.

Hermione era preciosa, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, y Harry era dolorosamente consciente en aquel momento.

Cicatrices, los dos estaban llenos de ellas. Harry las obvias, y las auto infringidas. Hermione las que había recibido por estar a su lado, las letras torpes y crueles en su antebrazo, sobre el pecho, un recordatorio del departamento de misterios, y aún así sabía que ella no se arrepentía de ninguna porque todas y cada una de ellas los habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Ella misma acortó la distancia y se lanzó a un beso de nuevo ansiado. El beso no fue suave y amable, no como el primero que le había robado en la tienda, ni tampoco furioso como el de la oficina. Fue mucho más que eso. Era el tipo de beso que le habría arrancado los calcetines de una sola vez si hubiera llevado, el tipo de beso que requería manos que se aferraran al cuerpo de la otra persona para evitar el colapso producido por la cantidad inimaginable de ganas que amenazaban con sobrepasarles.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían esperado para darse ese beso?

Demasiado.

Harry le oyó gemir, y supo que quería oír más. Llevó sus manos al pelo rebelde que siempre había intentado domar sin éxito, y tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y obligando a Hermione a mirarla. La anticipación iba a hacer que el corazón se les saliese del pecho. Harry buscaba algún gesto, alguna señal en Hermione de que estaba bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, que lo aprobaba, que lo deseaba a él. Solo a él.

\- Por favor…- le oyó susurrar.

\- ¿Qué quieres Hermione? Dímelo.

\- A ti Harry, te quiero a ti. Dentro de mí.

Oírle decir eso fue todo el desencadenante que necesitó. Se lanzó cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Se arrastraron como pudieron hasta la cama que quedaba a apenas un metro de dónde estaban parados. Entonces Harry pudo dar cuenta de las braguitas y el sujetador de encaje burdeos con una sola mano, y con una habilidad que desconcertó a la castaña, y le hizo preguntarse dónde había aprendido a hacerlo.

No le hizo sentir celos, pero cuando Harry bajó por el cuello dejando besos húmedos que le pusieron la piel de gallina y siguió hacia abajo atrapando un pecho con su boca agradeció en silencio y con los ojos cerrados por el placer, a todas aquellas mujeres que le precedieron.

Alargó una mano y encontró lo que buscaba. Apretó vacilante y subió y bajó a ritmo de tortuga. Oyó un gruñido ahogado y cómo cogía aire boqueando. Le miró a los ojos y repitió la operación. Estaba duro, muy duro, y era por ella.

Volvió a sentir sus dientes en el hombro, su lengua en el hueco detrás de la oreja. Una caricia que recorrió toda la pierna hasta llegar al pecho, una erección presionando insolente, y un solo dedo en su interior; Hermione se rindió a la evidencia.

Harry podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Y ella le dejaría.

Gimió audiblemente cuando encontró ese punto y se quedó ahí.

-Eso es, Hermione… déjame oírte.

La voz de Harry, cómo se inclinaba sobre ella, la presión exacta, otro dedo siguiendo al primero. Tuvo la sensación de que ni siquiera ella se conocía tan bien, que a Harry le habían dado un mapa de su cuerpo en cuanto había puesto un pie en Londres, y había estado esperando hasta ahora para usarlo.

Se las arregló como pudo para meter una mano entre los dos cuerpos y sujetarle con firmeza, justo cómo había hecho antes. Se puso al día rápidamente y siguió al ritmo que Harry marcaba.

-Joder Hermione…

La giró a tiempo contra él, contra su pecho, a tiempo de ver como una sonrisa de satisfacción se colaba entre unos labios que gemían sin vergüenza.

Ella no recordaba haber estado tan excitada nunca, jamás.

-Harry, por favor… te necesito dentro de mí.

Le devoró en un beso abrasador. Se acercaron hasta que no quedó ni un centímetro que les separase, las manos agarrando fuertemente la carne, como si temiesen desaparecer, esfumarse otros diez años sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Se miraron a los ojos, y se dijeron tanto con aquella mirada… Había declaraciones silenciosas, ganas desmedidas, promesas por hacer, y un acuerdo tácito de no soltarse jamás.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su espalda y tiró de Harry hacia ella, preparándose.

Harry no se hizo más de rogar.

Entró fácil, estaba húmeda para él, los músculos se acomodaron a su tamaño. Tan suave, tan caliente.

Hermione se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, la carne se le puso de gallina cuando Harry deslizó su mano con suavidad desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y su vientre plano, viró y le agarró el culo, alzándole hacia él, profundizando la penetración.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios, Harry gruñó.

No se acercaba ni de lejos a sus mejores fantasías, la mujer que tenía delante las superaba de largo.

Se inclinó sobre ella lentamente, dándole tiempo a ajustarse a él.

-Mírame Hermione, - la voz ronca, preñada de deseo, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione deseó no volver a parpadear nunca para no perderse su mirada llena de deseo.

Y entonces empezaron a moverse. Las entradas y salidas se sucedían con lentitud, la fricción incrementaba cada vez que Hermione alzaba las caderas para encontrarse con él.

La habitación se llenó de suspiros, de gemidos y gritos mal disimulados.

-Ahí Harry, ahí, así…Harry, me voy a correr, - Hermione no entendió como había sido capaz de formar una frase entera y coherente. Harry había encontrado el punto exacto y la estaba volviendo loca. Sentía el inicio del orgasmo llegar más rápido de lo previsto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Mírame cuando te corras Hermione.

-Córrete conmigo Harry, córrete dentro de mí.

Y fue todo el aliciente que necesitó, para aumentar la velocidad, la fuerza, cada embestida más cerca de la anterior, más profunda, más sensible.

Con las piernas rodeando su cintura, apretándole contra ella, Hermione alcanzó el orgasmo más anhelado de toda su vida. Le recorrió desde las puntas del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies. Se estremeció y gimió y gritó su nombre.

Harry la siguió, después de apenas dos embestidas más, se derramó en su interior, jadeando, sudando, y cayó sobre ella, que le recibió abrazándole, y sin soltar las piernas de su cadera.

-No te vayas Harry, no te vayas nunca, - fue apenas un susurro, pero alcanzó a escucharlo.

Se quedaron así un rato largo, Harry escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Hermione, y ella pasaba sus dedos de arriba a abajo por su espalda, recorriendo la línea de la columna vertebral y aspirando el olor de su pelo.

Harry hizo ademán de apartarse, para liberar de ese modo su peso sobre ella, pero Hermione no se lo permitió.

-Aún no, - dijo a media voz, y Harry obedeció.

Al final se levantaron en silencio, fueron al baño, se limpiaron y volvieron bajo las sábanas húmedas, aún desnudos y sin planes de vestirse se acurrucaron uno junto a otro. Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellos. Se miraban a los ojos, sonriendo en la penumbra, acariciándose las piernas, la espalda, el costado, el vientre, el pecho, los labios, el cuello, para luego empezar otra vez.

Harry se rio de pronto, como recordando un chiste que no le había contado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione contagiada de su humor.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me acabo de acostar con mi jefa.

-Ahora sí soy tu jefe? Utilizas las circunstancias a tu conveniencia.

-Ya sabes que siempre fui un poco Slytherin.

-Aun así, no esperes ningún trato de favor a cambio.

-No sabía que lo había hecho tan mal.

Ahora fueron las carcajadas de ella las que inundaron la habitación.

-No lo has hecho _tan_ mal, - y de repente recuperó la seriedad. - Te has corrido dentro.

-Tú me lo has pedido.

\- ¿No te preocupa?

-Contigo no. ¿Y a ti?

Hermione se lo pensó. No se lo había planteado antes, pero estuvo de acuerdo con él. Entendía a qué se refería. Habían esperado demasiado tiempo para reencontrarse, y ahora no pensaba dejarle escapar. No pensaba volver a alejarse de él, y eso se extendía a todos los ámbitos de su vida. No se iba a echar para atrás.

-No, -le besó el dorso de la mano y le miró a los ojos, verdes, claros, cargados de promesas. - Lo que tenga que ser, será.

Con el otro brazo le acercó a él, y Hermione vio cómo se le empañaban los ojos. No intentó parpadear, ni esconderlo, simplemente acercó su frente a la de ella y le habló.

-Eres lo que siempre he querido, te quiero Hermione.

Se le puso un nudo de la garganta, ella también se emocionó. Habían esperado tanto…

-Yo también te quiero, Harry.

Y todas las cartas se pusieron encima de la mesa, todo dicho en voz alta, y fue como si les quitaran un gran peso de los hombros, dejando a las mariposas campar a sus anchas. Al cuerno el mundo si no lo entendía, ellos se tenían el uno al otro y se amaban.

Era lo único que importaba.

 **ACTUALIZADO: 08/08/2018**

 **A/N: Estoy contentísima de la respuesta que está teniendo el fic, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando el otro día me di cuenta de que ¡alguien había recomendado la historia en un grupo de Facebook!**

 **Dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. Xxx**

17


	5. El Tiempo

**RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **ACTUALIZADO: 23/09/2018**

 **CAPÍTULO 4: EL TIEMPO**

Harry aprendió dos cosas importantes aquel primer mes que pasaron juntos.

La primera, y a pesar de que el tiempo que habían pasado dormidos había sido mínimo, fue a no ceder ni un solo centímetro en lo que se refería al colchón de la cama; Hermione Granger durmiendo era algo parecido a Israel en la franja de Gaza y Cisjordania. Avanzaba centímetro a centímetro sin al parecer, esfuerzo alguno y de una forma aparentemente inocente.

Se revolvía con suavidad, le distraía con esas piernas suaves y unas caderas llenas, y cuando se daba cuenta estaba aferrado al borde de la cama, durmiendo prácticamente de canto mientras ella campaba a sus anchas en el resto del colchón.

Iba a tener que comprar un colchón King Size y, aun así, algo le decía que seguirían necesitados de espacio. Aquello no era negociable porque no pensaba alejarse de ella.

La segunda que aprendió fue que por la mañana la situación era desesperada en cuanto a malos pelos se refería. Que Hermione durmiese con el pelo suelto significaba que, al día siguiente, su cabeza parecía un nido de gorriones necesitados. Daba igual si intentaba recogerlo, en una coleta, en un moño, en un recogido en la coronilla…

Abrió la ventana enviando la última lechuza de la mañana, y bajó a la cocina.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la encontró. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta; Hermione completamente ajena a ello, se afanaba con un estropajo y una cafetera italiana en la mano, a la vez que el distintivo olor a quemado achicharraba dos trozos de pan en la tostadora.

Otra cosa que había prendido: Hermione era un desastre en la cocina.

-Joder…

Harry se rio y ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada.

-Este cacharro no funciona bien…- desconectó de un tirón el cable del enchufe, pero eso no paró el humo que seguía saliendo de dentro. -Voy a cortar más pan.

-Cásate conmigo,

Y lo dijo así. Abandonó sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta, sin un solo atisbo de arrepentimiento. Llevaba tiempo pensándolo, buscando el momento oportuno, el instante perfecto. Era aquel.

Hermione se giró para mirarle con los ojos como platos; su pelo había sido declarado zona catastrófica, llevaba una camiseta desgastada de Harry, y unos calcetines prestados que se le arrugaban en los tobillos. Con la mano derecha sostenía la cafetera, y un estropajo lleno de espuma en la otra.

La cara de sorpresa no tuvo precio. Se quedó muy quieta mirándole, evaluando el grado de seriedad de sus palabras. Harry se acercó a ella, desnudo de cintura para arriba, y con el pelo más desordenado que nunca, pero con una sonrisa en la cara que compensaba años y años de separación. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, le quitó el estropajo y le hizo soltar la cafetera. La giró contra la encimera hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

-Cásate conmigo, -repitió.

¿Cuándo alguien había conseguido que Hermione Granger se quedara sin palabras? Pasó un minuto largo, ninguno retiró la mirada.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Cásate conmigo, -repitió.

Se le había comido la lengua el gato. La abrazó, envolviendo con firmeza su cintura. Sus labios encontraron rápidamente el camino por su cuello, hacia el lugar que le hizo aguantar la respiración y estremecerse. Se recreó allí mientras que sus manos ascendieron por los muslos suaves lentamente. Cuando agarró la carne, verificó lo que ya sospechaba: Hermione no llevaba nada debajo de esa camiseta roñosa.

-La falta de sueño y el exceso de testosterona te están pasando factura.

Harry rozó con suavidad sus labios, antes de lanzarse a un beso que por costumbre los dejaba sin aliento. Abrieron la boca antes de encontrarse, y cuando sus lenguas se juntaron, ellos se aspiraron, se saborearon, se probaron. Los dedos de Harry se abrieron paso entre sus muslos sin terminar de llegar donde ambos querían, ese agujero húmedo y caliente que se había convertido en el hogar de Harry.

No importaba si había tenido un día largo, si la investigación los había llevado a un punto muerto o si había discutido por enésima vez con Ophelia por sus métodos radicales y sus modales de troglodita soberbio y engreído; Hermione siempre estaba allí al final del día, con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada cómplice. Y ahora mientras gemía suave en su oído cuando al final sus dedos rozaron el clítoris, supo que debía insistir si quería coaccionar cualquier respuesta de su parte.

Hermione luchaba de verdad por mantener la cabeza despejada, pero Harry se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. Aprovechó para reaccionar cuando descendió de sus labios al cuello.

-Harry… Escúchame… - cómo era de esperar la ignoró olímpicamente. Mordió juguetón y Hermione no pudo más que soltar un quejido lastimero. Se conformó con lo que tenía. - Escúchame, estamos jugando con fuego… a lo bestia…

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir?

Al dedo que se movía con talento sobre su clítoris se le unió uno en su interior. Profundo. Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y agarrarle con fuerza de ese pelo indomable que le había tocado en el reparto de genes. Hermione inspiró hondo cuando ese dedo se curvó dentro de ella en el lugar justo, en el momento justo. No se rindió, no se lo iba a poner tan sencillo.

-Joder Hermione…

-No hemos tenido ni media conversación sobre esto que estamos haciendo… y me dices que no te importaría que… que…que me quedase embarazada, y ahora me dices que… te quieres casar conmigo.

Harry agarró un muslo y se envolvió la cintura con él. Hermione sintió en todo su esplendor la magnitud del problema que se traían entre manos.

-Sí, justo eso.

El beso en la boca, profundo, demandante, violento, la dejó sin aliento y sin argumentos y cuando Harry la contestó ya no se acordaba ni de por qué estaban hablando en vez de limitarse a actuar.

-Si quieres esperar para lo del bebé… Haremos lo que quieras, cómo quieras y cuándo quieras.

-No estamos hablando de eso, Harry.

Con la mano que no estaba agarrando su muslo, deslizó una mano bajo esa camiseta que quería quitarle a toda costa. La deslizó por su estómago, subió por el costado y agarró un pecho posesivamente, comprobando una teoría. Hermione se pegó más a él y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Ya estás embarazada, es eso?

-Harry no me estás escuchando.

Harry se echó un poco hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto que aún les unía más abajo. La vista frente a él le dejaba las neuronas hechas papilla. Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto, la cara roja y los labios hinchados por los besos y por su barba. Cuando abrió los ojos y le miró se reafirmó en su propuesta.

-Claro que te estoy escuchando. Eres tú quién me está ignorando.

Se dedicó a dejar besos fugaces desde su clavícula a su oído. La alzó en vilo, y las piernas de ella se cerraron instintivamente en torno a su cintura, bueno, quizá un poco más abajo. Cuando se rozaron ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un suspiro entrecortado.

-Vamos a… hablar.

-Estamos hablando.

-No…. Para un momento. Estás loco.

Pero se afianzó en sus hombros, y sus labios susurraron esas palabras en su oído, sin convencimiento, llenos de dudas y de ganas de ser contradichos.

-Pero por ti, -Hermione le golpeó en el pecho. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella? Harry sabía que se pensaba que lo estaba diciendo de broma, le demostraría que se equivocaba. Cuando volvió a hablar imprimió cada palabra con toda la rotundidad de la que era capaz en ese momento - No me imagino ni un solo minuto más sin ti, sin atarme a ti de todas las maneras humanamente posibles.

-Harry…

-De hecho, una de las cosas que tengo pendiente para hoy es recoger todas tus cosas y traerlas aquí.

-Me gusta mi casa. - Y hundió los dedos en su pelo y le besó como había aprendido a hacer durante ese mes. Harry perdía cualquier muestra de raciocinio cuando Hermione le besaba de aquella manera, le reducía a sus instintos más primitivos. Sabía que le estaba desviando del tema, pero Harry era duro de roer.

-Tu contrato de alquiler finaliza en un mes, tu casero va a vender el piso y no le has hecho ninguna oferta. Esta casa es nuestra. ¿Qué? No eres la única que ha indagado sobre la casa del otro.

¿Nuestra? La cabeza de Hermione entró en cortocircuito.

-Harry…

Harry se inclinó contra la encimera, buscando un punto de apoyo, pero antes de darse cuenta se estaba escurriendo a cámara lenta sobre las baldosas nuevas y pulidas de la cocina. Se dio con el culo contra el suelo, se quejó. Apenas necesitó un segundo para analizar la posición en la que había quedado, ella sentada sobre él, sus piernas aun rodeando su cintura y rozando sin querer un apéndice que no se había desanimado. La agradeció.

-Míralo de esta manera, esta casa es como un lienzo en blanco. Quiero que sea nuestra casa, quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan entre estas paredes, porque sé que entre los dos hacemos un hogar.

La mirada que Hermione le dedicó estaba llena de una dulzura que quería ser reproche, de expectativas mezcladas con pánico escénico. La mirada pretendía dejarle clavado en el sitio, pero la sonrisa sincera que Harry le ofrecía como respuesta no hizo más que ensancharse.

Las manos se deslizaban por su cintura, por sus caderas, por sus piernas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione ya no tenía esa camiseta roñosa puesta. En su lugar sus manos grandes, ásperas cubrían sus pechos, acariciaban y tiraban a partes iguales. Hermione se frotó contra él. Le necesitaba ya, dentro de ella.

-Harry…

-Es que te imagino vestida de blanco y me quiero morir.

No lo supo hasta que sucedió, con un sencillo hechizo desvanecedor, Hermione había hecho desparecer las molestas prendas que se interponían en esa piel con piel que amenazaba con robarle la cordura.

-Pero ¿qué mierda de proposición es esta? No hay anillo… me lo estás exigiendo…ni te vas a arrodillar…

-Esa lengua Granger…- la boca de Hermione no tenía nada de inocente, invitaba al pecado a gritos, y Harry era un pecador de cuidado.

La alzó un poco, lo justo para deslizarse dentro de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, acostumbrándose a él, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo. Escuchó como inhalaba fuerte aire por la boca y le mordía en el cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para notar un punto de dolor detrás de todo el placer. Le encantaba. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina. Sin moverse un ápice, sintiendo cómo palpitaba dentro de ella, Hermione absorbió cada una de sus palabras, como si de un mantra se tratase.

-Lo del anillo… tiene fácil solución.

Ella rotó un poco las caderas, se alzó y volvió a dejar mientras gemía descaradamente. Le sintió más profundo. Harry sabía qué era ridículo, pero sabía que en dos más como esas, se correría como un chiquillo.

-Iremos juntos a por él…A Cartier… Harry Winston… Tiffany… Donde quieras, lo que quieras.

La sujetó fuerte por las caderas cuando amenazó con volver a moverse de esa manera, parando esos movimientos y pegó sus labios a su oído.

-Por otro lado, si quieres que me arrodille, lo haré, pero no ahora mismo. Después.

Y lo haría, vaya si lo haría. La mirada que le dirigió no dejaba lugar a dudas y ella supo exactamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Las expectativas hicieron que contrajera los músculos en un espasmo involuntario, y notó como Harry apretaba más sus caderas. Le sintió tan dentro que por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse de placer.

El aleteo nervioso alertó de la llegada de una lechuza. Los ventanales al jardín estaban cerrados. Hermione quiso girar la cabeza para mirar, pero Harry le sujetó la barbilla fijando su mirada en la de ella.

-Mírame a mí, - le dijo.

Hermione cogió aire a lo bestia, cuando Harry la alzó y se encontró con ella a medio camino lenta y dolorosamente, exprimiendo cada segundo, cada centímetro que se hundía en ella. Aquello supuso el pistoletazo de salida; tenía que contenerla si quería llegar a la vez que ella, pero cuando Hermione se lo tomó como un reto y comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lánguido y delicioso, optó por la vía rápida.

Llevó un dedo a su boca, ella le mordió, le chupó y Harry sintió como se endurecía aún más. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, llevó ese mismo dedo sobre su clítoris y con movimientos seguros y firmes hizo que le alcanzase.

Las respiraciones eran salvajes, a pesar de que el ritmo era lento, contenido, todo se sentía el doble. Los gemidos inundaban la cocina, el olor a pan quemado era el telón de fondo al acto que les ocupaba.

Harry la agarró del pelo y tiró hacia atrás, lo justo para que sus miradas se encontrasen y los dos supieron que les quedaban cuestión de segundos.

Hermione entendió la pregunta implícita de su mirada sin que la tuviera que hacer en voz alta. Asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Que Merlín me perdone, pensó. Estamos locos.

Harry gruñía por la postura, por el esfuerzo, por el placer. Hermione no podía evitar ninguno de los quejidos que se escapaban de entre sus labios, así que le agarró por la nuca, y en un beso torpe, allí estaban otra vez. Los dos juntos, a punto de volver a caer.

Se agarraron con fuerza, como si temieran que el otro se desvaneciese y se corrieron juntos, así, en el suelo de la cocina, completamente desnudos, pegajosos y sudorosos, Harry con la espalda contra la encimera de la isla y con Hermione encima. Él dentro de ella. Fue así de sencillo, sin ceremonias, sin anillo, solo con un sentimiento que les inundaba el pecho, pletóricos y la sensación de que las cosas al fin eran como debían.

\- Cásate conmigo, Hermione- dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, el aliento estaba sobrevalorado en aquel momento.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, la mirada vidriosa, cargada de promesas. Le cogió del cuello y la acercó a ella en un beso que no dejaba dudas de su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada.

Harry pensó que no le importaría hacer el desayuno de esa manera el resto de los días de su vida.

-o-

A nadie le pasó inadvertido el buen humor que traía el jefe. Todos creyeron que su peinado se debía a su mala suerte a lo que el pelo se refería, pero Malfoy supo distinguir la sombra de unas manos que habían pasado por ese matojo descontrolado contenido en el moñito ridículo. Harry extendió el brazo y señaló a un punto muy concreto.

Aparte de esa aura de contenida felicidad y probablemente satisfacción, al jefe le seguía una bandada de memorándums interdepartamentales que zumbaban notablemente a su alrededor y que él se limitaba a apartar a manotazos de vez en cuando. Algunos eran de color rojo, lo que indicaba que alguien tenía muchas ganas de gritar a Potter.

-Señores, los quiero en la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos. A todos.

Se juntó con Malfoy y entraron juntos a la sala.

-Te veo muy optimista hoy, Potter, - comentó Draco.

-Digamos que no hay nada que no cure una noche de sueño reparador.

La mueca divertida de Malfoy pasó desapercibido a todos menos a Harry. Alzó el dedo corazón de su mano derecha en su dirección, y Draco alzó las manos como rindiéndose a la evidencia.

Cuando estuvieron todos dentro, Harry se apoyó contra la pared más cercana en un gesto totalmente descuidado. En realidad, le ardían los brazos, de alzar en vilo a cierta castaña, había dormido poco y desayunado menos, pero aquel día se sentía capaz de todo.

-Ignorad los memorándums, yo lo hago. – Y añadió, -Preparen las maletas, mañana nos vamos a Paris.

\- ¿Todos? - Probablemente Neville fue el más sorprendido de todos ellos.

-Sí, por orden expresa de nuestros superiores. Y como me gustaría seguir al frente de este caso, por esta vez y sin que sirva de precedente, vamos a acatar las órdenes de arriba.

Hubo una risa generalizada. Harry se acercó a la mesa y señaló el plano del distrito 18 de París que le habían facilitado desde la oficina de cooperación mágica internacional.

El barrio se vertebraba por el Boulevard de Clichy, con Montmartre al norte y el Sagrado Corazón coronando uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad.

-Vale, lo haremos de la siguiente manera. Haremos turnos de 12 horas durante tres días para vigilar adecuadamente todo el perímetro. Quiero a Oltra de apoyo con Neville aquí. - Señaló un punto. -Malfoy será mi sombra. Os quiero pegados a mí en todo momento. ¿O'Farrell te animas a ser el cebo?

Este sonrió de lado a lado. En serio, en aquel departamento todos estaban un poco tocados del ala. Había que estar un poco loco para ser auror.

-Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el objetivo?

-Mundungus Fletcher, debéis tener un perfil completo de él en vuestras mesas. Es un camello de primera, es escurridizo, taimado y traicionero. Os aviso de que no lo va a poner nada fácil. Si logramos atraparlo, espero que nos lleve directo a Lestrange.

-No puede ser que Rodolphus esté al frente de esto. Está como una regadera.

-Lo sé, por eso he solicitado exhumar los restos de todos los mortífagos caídos durante la batalla de Hogwarts y los días posteriores.

Se miraron entre ellos absorbiendo la gravedad de sus palabras.

-La prensa se va a volver loca, - Malfoy se llevó una mano a la cara y se tapó los ojos.

-Intentaremos que no trascienda.

-Longbottom y yo iremos hoy a Azkaban. Tendremos una conversación con los que tenemos presos, alguien tiene que saber algo.

-De acuerdo, - aceptó Harry.

O'Farrell habló entonces.

-No es que yo esté muy puesto, pero… no se supone que necesitas una orden de un miembro del… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Winzegamot? Los del Winzegamot se te van a echar encima.

-Sí, - señaló los memorándums, a no de los rojos en particular. -Digamos que he hecho madrugar a unas cuantas personas. Llevo tres vociferadores esta mañana. A Ophelia la va a dar un infarto si sigue así, este creo que es el segundo suyo de hoy.

Todos volvieron a reír.

-He tocado las narices a la gente adecuada, he conseguido cabrear en sobremanera a las familias de sangre limpia, pero el Ministro ha dado su autorización y han aprobado la medida con un 55% de los votos de la cámara. Tienes razón con lo de que Lestrange no puede estar al mando, tiene que haber alguno más. Esta gente no son novatos.

-Los ataques se han duplicado en la última semana. Parece que se han vuelto totalmente aleatorios, - dijo Oltra. – pero tiene que haber algún patrón.

-A no ser que esta panda de tarados haya puesto a Lestrange al mando. Creedme que está desquiciado, sé de lo que hablo. - añadió Malfoy.

-El objetivo de la operación es capturar a Fletcher. Vivo a ser posible, - Harry miró a O'Farrell cuando lo dijo. - Quiero interrogarle.

-De acuerdo, haré lo que esté en mi mano. - contestó Ed. La fama le precedía.

Después de aquello les explicó el plan. Era una puta locura, Harry lo sabía, y las caras de sus compañeros se lo confirmaron. Las normas del procedimiento de la oficina de aurores se las pasarían literalmente por el forro. Montmartre corría el riesgo de convertirse en una ratonera.

-Una vez que estemos dentro solo tenemos esta ruta de escape, - Harry señaló un callejón que se escurría entre dos edificios que no podían estar más juntos. - Es importante que todos nos ajustemos al plan.

\- ¿Ophelia ha aprobado esto? - el escepticismo de Neville era palpable en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué crees que vengo medio sordo? Digamos que a dado su visto bueno a regañadientes. De todos modos, Ophelia se acaba de ir hace menos de veinte minutos. No está esta semana, está en un congreso en Edimburgo toda la semana sobre nuevos hechizos defensivos de campo.

-Pero aun así alguien tiene que firmarlo, - insistió Neville. - La jefa. Vas a tener que hablar directamente con Granger.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa, y lo disfrazó con una cara de póker más que convincente.

-Ten cuidado jefe, ya sabes lo dura que es, - el tono de Malfoy era irónico, pero afortunadamente los demás no se daban cuenta. Desató los comentarios de los demás.

-Y la manía que te tiene.

-Y la mala uva que se gasta.

Harry alzó las manos rindiéndose a la evidencia. La fama se la había ganado merecidamente.

-Qué poca fe tenéis en mí.

-Lo que temo es por tu integridad, - agregó Neville. - ¿Tienes aprecio a tus extremidades? Hay muchas posibilidades de que vuelvas sin alguna de ellas de ahí dentro.

Malfoy solo se dedicó a suprimir sonrisitas suficientes, llevándose un puño a la boca para evitar las carcajadas. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la extremidad favorita de la jefa en cuanto a Potter se refería. No había que ser de la Orden de Merlín para darse cuenta.

-En cuanto llegue, hablaré con ella. Mientras tanto repasemos el plan. No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que os lo sepáis de memoria.

-o-

Llegó después a última hora de la tarde, cuando el único que quedaba allí era él y un puñado de novatos desgraciados.

El sonido de los tacones repicando contra las losetas de mármol le avisó de su llegada. Había cambiado la camiseta roñosa por una falda lápiz ajustada, una blusa y una americana a cuadros. Tuvo que sujetarse la barbilla para no babear y recordarse varias veces dónde estaba y la conversación que tenía que mantener con ella.

Entró en la oficina tras ella manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

-Dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que comentarme que no puede esperar a que lleguemos a casa. - dijo ella tan pronto como se quitó la americana y dejó el bolso. -No sé qué has hecho, pero es lo suficientemente grave como para hacer que Munro me haga venir en el primer día libre que me cojo en seis meses.

-Espero que lo hayas aprovechado para hacer la mudanza.

-Harry, estaba en medio de una reunión en Picadilly del P.E.D.D.O. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

-Vale, vale. - Se puso serio y le explicó el plan.

Cuando acabó, Hermione fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

-O sea que, resumiendo, yo soy la que tiene que firmarte la orden. Vaya marrones en los que me metes. ¿Qué hay de Ophelia?

-Está en un congreso en Edimburgo. Yo creo que se lo ha inventado para no estampar su nombre aquí, - y Harry agitó con entusiasmo el pergamino donde se detallaba la operación.

-Munro no se fía de ti, Ophelia no se fía de ti, ni Neville se fía de ti…

-Malfoy está dentro, - y lo dijo como si eso justificara toda aquella locura.

-Porque Draco está igual de loco que tú. ¿Qué han dicho tus dos esbirros yankees?

-Que se apuntan a lo que sea. Han accedido a hacer de cebo.

Hermione se levantó, se apoyó en la silla, pensando profundamente. Cuando el silencio se alargó, Harry le preguntó:

\- ¿Y tú te fías de mí?

-En realidad nadie se fía de ti y por lo que me has contado quiero estar contigo allí cuando vuelvas. Harry estamos trabajando, tenías razón no sabemos separar lo personal de lo profesional. No llevas aquí ni medio año y vas a conseguir que nos echen a los dos.

-Pues si nos despiden nos vamos a vivir al Caribe.

\- ¿No decías que querías vivir en Grimmauld?

-Hay que tener un plan B.

Hermione le miró muy seria durante un minuto largo.

-De acuerdo, salimos mañana a primera hora a París, - y Hermione estampó su firma en el pergamino.

-De ninguna manera. Tú no vas a venir.

-Por supuesto que sí. ¿Quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas?

No obtuvo respuesta, Harry se mordió la lengua. No quería a Hermione allí de ninguna de las maneras, pero sabía que no iba a haber manera de hacerla desistir.

-Te quedarás al margen. No intervendrás y nos esperarás en el Parlamento francés.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione se acomodó de forma distraída en el borde de la mesa. Se sentó y se cruzó de piernas. El atuendo, peses a lo recatado, se ajustaba donde debía. La falda le daba el espacio justo para cruzarse de piernas inocentemente. Pero para Harry fue demasiado.

No deberíamos trabajar juntos. Pensó.

-Hermione…

\- ¿Hay algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar?

-Bájate de la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué?

-Cada vez que veo esa mesa…

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la mesa? - y miró instintivamente a los lados.

-Que me imagino lo que te haría encima de ella.

Hermione se le quedó mirando de hito en hito. A continuación, se puso roja como un tomate y Harry disfrutó de cada segundo. Se acercó lentamente y se inclinó sobre ella. La sombra de un beso se cernía sobre ellos de nuevo. Hermione sabía lo que vendría si no hablaba en aquel momento.

-Harry, respecto a lo que has dicho esta mañana…

Harry la tomó por el cuello, deslizando con cuidado los dedos sobre él, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

-La pregunta que me has hecho… no quiero ser Hermione Potter.

Harry sintió como el estómago se hundía a una velocidad vertiginosa. La miró a los ojos y se separó de ella dos pasos. Fue como si le propinaran un puñetazo en el estómago. Se olvidó de respirar por un momento.

Hermione estiró la mano y con una sonrisa tiró de él.

-Borra esa cara. Si vamos a hacer esto, quiero que sepas que no me voy a cambiar el apellido. Ni por ti ni por nadie.

Harry soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- ¿A ti qué te parece? Claro que es un sí. SÍ.

Se lanzaron y se encontraron a medio camino. El pintalabios se perdió entre la barba de Harry y unos labios que reclamaban atención.

-Lo haremos como quieras, - logró decir él. - ¿Quieres que me lo cambie yo? Como si quieres que nos lo cambiemos los dos a Presley, Jackson o Obama. En realidad, me harías un favor.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo en Estados Unidos.

-Y qué lo digas.

Las lenguas se enredaron y Harry rezó por qué los gemidos no se escucharan desde la oficina. Hermione hundió los dedos en su pelo, envolvió las piernas en torno a su cintura y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

-Potter y Granger, - le susurró ella al oído.

-No te cambiaría ni un pelo de la cabeza.

Se estaban liando y ambos lo sabían. Habría que parar aquello antes de que acabara sin bragas tumbada encima de la pesa y Harry con los pantalones a la altura de los tobillos. Eran demandantes, tomaban y daban a partes iguales.

-No quiero decírselo a nadie, - suplicó Hermione entre besos.

-Vale.

-Solos tú y yo. En algún sitio perdido, donde nadie nos encuentre.

\- ¿Qué te parece un pueblo en la Provenza?

\- ¿En Francia? Tú sí que sabes aprovechar un viaje.

-Ya me conoces.

-Demasiado bien.

-Hay un pueblecito cerca de Marsella…

\- ¿Has oído hablar de la organización?

La separó de él y se miraron intensamente.

-Si por mí fuera, me habría casado esta mañana en la cocina.

-Lo que tú quieras. Cuando tú quieras, dónde tú quieras. Lo único que quiero es que seas mi marido.

\- ¿Aunque no se lo digamos a nadie?

\- Aun así. Será nuestro secreto, - y Hermione rio con ganas, feliz, y con la falda ya a la altura de medio muslo. - Quiero levantarme todos los días a tu lado. Quiero hacer el desayuno contigo.

-No vamos a ganar para tostadas, -puntualizó Harry.

-Y probablemente nos van a despedir a los dos, por falta de profesionalidad.

-Molly se va a desplomar de un infarto y Ron nos va a matar.

-Yo creo que Ron se va a reír. Tiene mucha más idea de lo que ocurre entre nosotros de lo que tú te piensas.

Y los dos estallaron en carcajadas, enredados en los brazos del otro. Harry echó un vistazo rápido en la puerta cuando oyó revuelo afuera. Con un beso rápido se separó de ella.

-Te veo en casa, - y le guiñó un ojo y cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione suspiró, procesando toda la información, cada sensación y la implicación de sus decisiones. Lo único que tenía claro era que Harry Potter había regresado a liarle la vida, y eso a ella, le encantaba.

-o-

Cuando por fin consiguieron entrar al Parlamento francés a través de la entrada de metro de Louvre-Rivoli, Malfoy soltó un suspiro de alivio que pasó inadvertido para todos. Por fin, quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua.

Setenta y dos horas desde que hubieran llegado a París, a aquella ratonera que los había dejado medio diezmados, lograban ponerse sanos y salvos.

O'Farrell se había quedado fuera de juego, y le habían trasladado inmediatamente al hospital, pero su pronóstico no era grave. Oltra había reaparecido en el último momento tremendamente desorientado, pero sin ninguna herida más aparente. Malfoy seguía milagrosamente de una pieza después de la estúpida y heroica aparición de su jefe que, si bien le había salvado de lo que había parecido una muerte casi segura y había hecho rebotar el flash de luz verde, había provocado que saliera rebotado cincuenta metros hacia atrás y se hubiera estampado contra la fachada de un edificio de cuatro plantas.

Harry se llevó distraídamente una mano a las costillas y se dio cuenta de que al menos una estaba rota. Antes de eso, Harry había llegado en el momento justo; Malfoy se batía en duelo con dos individuos que no se sabía muy bien de dónde habían salido, y aunque no lo admitiese, estaba perdiendo estrepitosamente.

La herida en la ceja era tremendamente escandalosa. Lo sabía porque llevaba más de treinta minutos sangrando sin parar y por la mirada de alarma que le iba a dirigir Hermione en cuanto le viera. Afortunadamente la noche anterior la había conseguido convencer de que se fuera a Arlés, y le esperara allí, y visto el panorama no se podía alegrar más de haberla alejado de allí a pesar de lo que había refunfuñado.

Harry respiraba con inspiraciones cortas, el dolor era como una aguja clavándose una y otra vez en el mismo sitio, pero no le iba a dar el gusto a aquel mierda de quejarse en voz alta. Le llevaban agarrado entre Oltra y O'Farrell y aun así, a una distancia prudencial de más de dos metros Harry podía oler el tufo apestoso que desprendía Mundungus Fletcher.

Los encapuchados habían resultado ser un puñado de críos, pero ¿quién coño les había entrenado? Por cada auror, había al menos cuatro tipos encapuchados. Montmartre era un puñetero laberinto, era su territorio. La sensación en la boca del estómago había sido un aviso, pero la había ignorado. Había ignorado a todo el mundo. Hermione también parecía haberlo sabido. Habían logrado cogerlos a todos. Los tenían bajo custodia y en ese momento Harry se disponía a interrogar a Fletcher.

Bueno, él no. Lo haría Neville, que era el que tenía la cabeza más fría en aquel momento.

Podían decir que se lo había puesto fácil. Al principio se había hecho el chulito, pero el tono jocoso le duró poco; en cuanto Neville le leyó sus derechos y todos los cargos de la fiscalía a los que se le acusaba, Mundungus Fletcher empalideció y empezó a cantar como un canario.

Neville no había tenido que insistir mucho más para que empezase a dar nombres.

Rabastan Lestrange.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

Corban Yaxley.

Antonin Dolohov.

Las exhumaciones iban a ser interesantes. Harry se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos con preocupación.

-No les vais a encontrar aquí. Se han ido, - añadió. - Hay algo más…

\- ¿Qué te estás callando pedazo de mierda? – El tono de Neville era extrañamente calmado, lo que le daba aún más gravedad a la situación. Como si aquello fuera puro trámite y no dependiesen de su testimonio para seguir con la investigación.

Fletcher miraba encabezonado al suelo, como retrasando lo máximo el momento en el que pronunciar las últimas palabras.

-Sé que Potter está ahí detrás, -dijo señalando el espejo frente sí con un dedo lleno de mugre. - Dolohov me dio un mensaje para él.

Neville no dijo nada. Su expresión era una máscara imperturbable.

Tras el cristal, Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Parecía que se estaban enfrentando aun cuando lo único que podía ver Mundungus Fletcher era su propio reflejo.

-Me dijo y cito textualmente "dile que disfrutaré follándome a su zorra en su nueva casa, dile que disfrutaré matándola y contemplando su asqueroso cadáver de sangre sucia, viendo cómo se derrama cada repugnante gota de su sangre."

El color abandonó su rostro, y vio como al otro lado Fletcher sonreía con crueldad.

Salió de la antesala dando un portazo, y el resto de su equipo ni siquiera pestañeó. Cuando estaba fuera ya, no pudo evitar dar un puñetazo a la pared. El dolor no le sirvió como consuelo.

Se arrodilló y tomó aire a bocanadas, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua y hubiera llegado a la superficie con sus últimas fuerzas. Cerró los ojos, inspiró, expiró. Se tranquilizó.

Se sobrepuso enseguida, murmuró un hechizo sanador y los nudillos magullados dejaron de estarlo. Tenía una cita en un pueblo perdido en la Provenza francesa, y ni un bribón camello y ladrón del tres al cuarto, ni una banda criminal de ex mortífagos altamente peligrosos, iba a hacer que se la perdiera.

Iba a casarse con Hermione Granger.

 **ACTUALIZADO: 23/09/2018**

 **Dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. Xxx**

13


	6. El Complejo

**Pequeños retazos de algo en lo que estoy trabajando.**

 **RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: EL COMPLEJO**

Ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el ministerio.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, mientras ponía orden en el amasijo de pergaminos y mapas que campaban a sus anchas encima de su escritorio, su cabeza recorrió 1.000 km y regresó a la pequeña ermita de tejados puntiagudos a las afueras de Arlés, rodeada de campos de lavanda.

El acento del oficiante era probablemente de los peores que Harry había escuchado en su vida, tenían que pedirle que repitiera las frases constantemente, hasta que Hermione con una sonrisa le pidió por favor que continuara en francés.

Hermione estaba preciosa… Y Harry no hubiera deseado otra boda que la que habían tenido, los dos perdidos, alejados, solos ellos dos. Radiante se quedaba corto para describirla. Se había recogido el pelo con un prendedor de plata. El vestido blanco roto, largo, rozaba el suelo, caía realzando cada una de sus curvas naturales y le hacía mirarle como un bobo pensando qué había hecho de verdadero valor en su vida para merecerla. Concluyó que nada, y en ese momento se comprometió a ganársela día a día.

Harry no sabía que el día anterior, Hermione había vuelto a casa de sus padres. El prendedor de plata era una reliquia familiar; había pertenecido a su madre, a su abuela y a su bisabuela, y como Jane se había encargado de recordarle, algún día sería de su hija. Hermione sintió un nudo de nervios en la boca del estómago. Su padre, Richard, simplemente la había envuelto, como cuando era pequeña, en uno de esos abrazos que significaba el hogar y la seguridad, y cuando se habían separado, tenía los ojos vidriosos y le había deseado lo mejor al lado de Harry. Para ella no había habido nunca mejor bendición que esa.

Harry por su parte, había estado ocupado cruzando el país, pero había permanecido el tiempo justo en Paris como para recibir dos lechuzas; la primera de Andromeda y la segunda de Minerva. Parecía que habían quedado a tomar el té juntas, porque el contenido era muy parecido. No la cagues, se leía entre líneas, es hora de que seas feliz. Harry había se había reído bien a gusto al leerlas, y la gente que le rodeaba en la estación de Saint Lazare le había mirado como si estuviese loco.

No había sido sencillo, pero al final se las había arreglado para llegar a tiempo. Se había esmerado en controlar el pelo y se había recortado la barba. El traje era el más adecuado para la situación y el escenario, y no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiese de gallina cada vez que Hermione se inclinaba sobre el cuello de la camisa de lino para recordar su perfume para siempre, para rozarle la mano distraídamente o, simplemente para perderse mirándole a los ojos, pensando probablemente lo mismo que él.

Su cerebro registraba las palabras en francés, aunque no era capaz de retener ninguna, estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola, y cuando le preguntó si tomaba a Hermione por su esposa, tuvo que repetirle dos veces más la pregunta, antes de que él asintiese y dijera oui oui oui, hasta que los dos se echaron a reír como dos bobos. Aunque no hubiese estado en muchas, Harry pensó que no había habido nunca una boda más bonita que la suya.

Las once de la noche era un momento perfecto para campar a tus anchas por las dependencias del ministerio, eso o para seguir trabajando en algo que les conducía una y otra vez a un callejón tras otro. La frustración era desesperante. Habías pasado tres meses desde la redada en Montmartre, tres meses desde que Fletcher le trasmitiera la amenaza.

Tres meses dando vueltas en la cama, fingiendo que dormía, sonriendo cuando Hermione le pillaba cavilando sobre el siguiente paso que dar, la siguiente protección que colocar en Grimmauld Place, incluso le daba la sensación de que, de tanto hechizo, el aire se había vuelto un poco más denso dentro de la casa.

Era realmente imbécil si de verdad esperaba que Hermione no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando. Ni siquiera él era tan inocente.

Harry se quedó mirando la fina banda de oro que lucía en el dedo. Normalmente la dejaba en casa, pero aquel día, se había resistido a abandonarla solitaria sobre la cómoda del dormitorio.

Se la había puesto con orgullo y también con algo de inconsciencia. Lo raro era que nadie parecía haber reparado en ella… hasta aquel momento.

\- ¿Tienes algo que compartir con la clase, Potter?

La voz de Draco le sobresaltó, pero lo ocultó como pudo. Se enderezó en la silla.

-Nada de nada.

\- ¿Y ese anillo?

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.

Draco se rio. Era una de las cosas a las que se había tenido que acostumbrar, como si al mundo le hubieran dado la vuelta como a un calcetín. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que le iban a sacar del culo el palo que llevaba metido y despojarle de todos aquellos intransigentes y xenófobos prejuicios de sangre limpia? Absolutamente nadie.

-Hay cosas que no hace faltas decirlas en voz alta, hablan por sí solas.

-Estoy de acuerdo, -concedió Harry, -pero tampoco es necesario compartirlas con nadie.

-Mis labios están sellados, pero igual deberíais empezar a plantearos que alguien en algún momento se va a dar cuenta, - se empezó a alejar, pero antes le palmeó a Harry la espalda con camaradería.

-Cualquiera día de estos nos van a ver por la calle y pensar que somos amigos.

-Ten cuidado Potter con lo que dices. Ni de coña voy a salir de birras contigo y con Weasley. Antes muerto.

-Saldríamos en las portadas de Corazón de Bruja, seríamos la pareja del año. Piénsalo.

Malfoy le sacó el dedo corazón desde la puerta. Harry le llamó por última vez.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de tu amigo del Profeta?

-Me ha dicho que Skeeter iba a sacar un scoop mañana, una entrevista en exclusiva a Lestrange.

\- ¿Es cierto que se ha reunido con él?

-No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar. Me acaban de avisar de que mis dos chicos la han detenido cuando intentaba salir de su casa por la ventana del baño del segundo piso. La tenemos detenida.

-Agota las 72 horas, amenázala con lo que te dé la gana, te doy carta blanca… Cruciatus no, lo único que te pido. Nada de maldiciones imperdonables.

-De acuerdo, lo voy a disfrutar, no sabes la de mierda que ha escrito sobre mí y mi familia.

-No salgas de esa sala sin que cante la lista de objetivos de Lestrange.

-Descuida, ya era el mejor auror de por aquí antes de que tú llegases… y es obvio que lo sigo siendo.

Harry le ignoró.

-¿Necesitas que me quede, o…?

-No te necesito para nada Potter. Si fuese tú, me iría a dónde se supone que tienes que estar, y me consta que no es aquí.

Cómo se enteraba Draco de esas cosas, escapaba de su conocimiento, pero apartó el pensamiento con rapidez, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy tenía razón.

Le oyó marcharse silbando y tras unos segundos, él también se levantó, apagó la luz y puso rumbo a la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Dean. Hacía ya un rato que le esperaban.

-o-

Si la casa de los Weasley siempre había supuesto un refugio ruidoso y caótico, la nueva generación, (u horda bárbara, como le gustaba a Ron decir) no había hecho más que magnificarlo. Victoire corría como alma que lleva el diablo seguida muy de cerca por Teddy, el pillapilla ya se había cobrado una estatuilla de barro centenaria estrellada con el suelo y varias regañinas por algunos miembros de la familia. Al final habían salido al jardín y se estaban dedicando a sacar a la fuerza a los gnomos de su escondite. Refunfuñaban, pero nadie les prestaba atención.

Fred lloraba a pleno pulmón, y Roxanne en cambio se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su tío Charlie. Neville y Luna acababan de llegar y Hermione se preguntó por enésima vez dónde estaría Harry. La última vez que le había visto había sido la noche anterior antes de caer literalmente rendida como un tronco en la cama. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse tapado.

Él se había marchado antes de que ella se diera cuenta, y cuando llegó a la oficina y se encerró en su despacho, con toda su atención enterrada en la demanda farragosa e infumable que le ocupaba en aquel momento, le había oído dar voces como un endemoniado. Últimamente estaba de un humor de perros, no se aguantaba ni él, y lo peor era que intentaba disimular a toda costa, y se pensaba que ella no se había dado cuenta de que algo gordo estaba pasando.

Imbécil.

Se dejó caer en un mullido sillón junto a una de las chimeneas que estaba conectada a la red Flu. Reprimió el deseo de quitarse los tacones y arrellanarse a gusto. Sospechaba que si lo hacía estaría roncando en menos de dos minutos. Había sido un día muy largo, pero el de Harry al parecer lo estaba siendo aún más.

Aquello que fuera que le estaba reteniendo en el Ministerio debía de ser importantísimo, tanto como para estar perdiéndose la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Dean.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero se forzó a contestar y a poner buena cara cuando Audrey le preguntó por los procesos judiciales que tenían abiertos en aquel momento. Solo atendía a medias a la conversación, la otra mitad de su atención se centraba en la chimenea que tenía al lado.

Dentro de poco se darán cuenta, pensó. Dentro de poco dejaría de ser un secreto, pero ahí tenía que admitir que la culpa era suya. Harry aseguraba que Ron estaría feliz, y en parte ella quería creerlo, pero le daba pánico que la reacción fuese la contraria.

Le daba miedo la mirada de Molly, la desaprobación de Arthur y la perplejidad de los demás. La parte sensata y lógica le decía que aquello era una soberana gilipollez, que dejase de hacer el imbécil y portarse como una niña de tres años, que ya eran mayorcitos como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Harry y ella no le debían nada a nadie, ni siquiera una explicación, y si no lo entendían que se fueran al diablo.

El hilo de pensamiento le fue calentando poco a poco, y notó que Audrey se daba cuenta. Se disculpó y se puso en pie, dispuesta a ir a por otra cerveza de mantequilla. La recogió de la encimera de la cocina y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, observando a la gente.

Ginny estaba preciosa. Se la veía feliz charlando con sus futuros suegros. Dean por su parte, estaba siendo objeto de burla continuada por parte de Ron y de George, este último reía escandalosamente.

La piel se le erizó, y no le hizo falta darse la vuelta para saber que Harry había llegado.

Se había puesto unos pantalones negros de traje con los tacones a juego, y una blusa blanca que dejaba los hombros al aire. Harry estaba seguro de que se había pintado los labios de rojo.

Se arriesgó y se acercó más, olía a casa.

\- ¿No puedes coger la red Flu como todo el mundo?

Harry suspiró a su espalda.

-No quería llamar la atención.

-Tu ausencia ya lo ha hecho, ¿cómo has venido? - Hermione seguía sin darse la vuelta. Notaba como toda la tensión de las últimas semanas se había acumulado en su interior, y cómo estaba dispuesta a dejarla salir contra él. Él era el culpable, que se jodiera. Culpable de los silencios, de los "no pasa nada", de los ensimismamientos ausentes y del fruncimiento de ceño constante.

Ya estaba bien. Habían llegado al límite.

-En escoba.

-Joder, Harry, menos mal que no te gusta llamar la atención. ¿Por eso has tardado tanto?

-Necesitaba despejarme.

\- ¿Despejarte de qué?,- ahora sí se dio la vuelta, Harry comprobó que efectivamente llevaba los labios rojos. Le empujó al interior de la cocina, que afortunadamente estaba vacía.

Harry supo lo que venía, lo sabía de sobra. La conversación que venía no quería que fuese de dominio público, así que la cogió de la mano y la arrastró a la despensa. Cerró la puerta tras ellos, y murmuró un muffliato.

La despensa estaba llena hasta los topes. Olía a orégano y a tomillo, sobre todo, y por un momento a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que Molly quizá debiera abrir una tienda de especias en el pueblo.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y vamos fuera, - le retó Harry.

-Vete a la mierda.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir?

-Eres un capullo.

\- ¿Algo más?

Otro muffliato. Gritos, vuelta a empezar. Era el cuento de nunca acabar, y Harry no estaba de humor.

-Ya he aguantado suficiente, creía que solo necesitabas tiempo, y que cuando estuvieras preparado vendrías y me lo contarías. ¿No se supone que es lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Confiar el uno en el otro? ¿Desde cuándo me ocultas cosas?

-No te estoy ocultando nada Hermione…- le vio cómo cerraba los ojos, se masajeaba las sienes mientras lo decía y apoyaba la espalda en la estantería tras él.

-Cuéntale eso a otra. Estás inaguantable y lo sabes.

-Hermione…

\- ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta? Las voces que das en la oficina… estás irascible, distante- y lo dijo como una acusación, le apuntó al pecho con un dedo. – Te noto muy lejos de mí. Dime qué ocurre.

Harry claudicó.

-Es por el trabajo, no sé cómo seguir, lo de Fletcher no nos ha llevado a ningún sitio.

Hermione resopló incrédula e hizo amago de salir de la despensa. Si nada más que le iba a decir gilipolleces no quería escucharle. Harry la sujetó por el codo y la retuvo en el sitio.

-Me preocupa tener a esos locos hijos de puta sueltos, siguen muriendo muggles y no sé cómo buscarlos, son como putas sombras ¿te parecen pocos motivos?

\- ¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más pasa?

-Hermione, sabes que no puedo…

-Harry, soy la jefa de tu jefa. ¿Quieres que me entere por mis propios medios? ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con Ophelia y le pida un puto informe?

-Sabes que no estamos teniendo esta conversación como jefa y empleado precisamente.

-Pues entonces dímelo.

-Me prometiste que no te inmiscuirías.

-Eso fue antes de que empezaras a comportarte así. Solo quiero saber qué coño te pasa, esta mierda te está consumiendo.

-Se ha convertido en algo personal.

-Pero no lo es, no tienes que hacerlo tú solo.

-No lo entiendes… son cabos sueltos, cabos que deberían estar atados hace diez años.

\- ¿Es porque Dolohov está con Lestrange?

Y supo que no iba a dejarlo ir, que tendría que contestar sí o sí, porque se había casado con una mula terca y cabezota que no soportaba no saber algo.

-Joder Hermione, eres imposible, - tomó aire hasta llenarse los pulmones y lo soltó para tranquilizarse, - Rabastan Lestrange está con Yaxley… y con Dolohov.

-Eso ya lo sabía, - y lo dijo con un hilo de voz, con el color escapando de su rostro, y sus labios más rojos que nunca.

-No, no lo sabíamos con seguridad, por eso pedí la orden de exhumación. Las tumbas estaban vacías.

-Joder Harry… No me lo estás contado todo, - y parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero Harry no pensaba ir más allá, y más ahora que creía saber lo que creía.

-Es lo único que te puedo decir por el momento.

-No, no me apartes. No hagas esto.

-Fletcher me hizo llegar un mensaje… Dolohov amenazó con encontrarte, con…

No podía pronunciar las palabras, era incapaz de volver a repetirlas, y menos a ella. La miró, evaluando el impacto de sus palabras.

Esta vez fue ella quién pegó la espalda a la estantería y dejó que su mirada se perdiera lejos de allí. La cicatriz en su pecho se intuía en el escote, y Hermione se la acarició inconscientemente. La despensa era tan pequeña que resultaba prácticamente imposible alejarse. Harry estiró el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, en un abrazo que acortaba todas las distancias entre los dos, la física y la emocional. Hermione se dejó hacer.

-Eh, mírame, - y ella lo hizo, le miró con aquellos inmensos ojos marrones y Harry sintió que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. -Por eso no quería decir nada, no quiero que te preocupes, porque lo voy a solucionar. No va a pasar nada. ¿Me escuchas? No va a suceder absolutamente nada, vamos a estar bien. Todo está bien.

Merlín, era irresistible. Y preciosa.

Hermione cerró los ojos, y lo dejó ir, era suficiente por el momento, y tendría que valer. Cuando sintió que la mano de Harry se posaba en su hombro y recorría todo su brazo, se estremeció. Se cogieron de las manos, y reconoció la intimidad, la había anhelado: la presión en su palma, el modo en que sus dedos se estrechaban. Se le puso la carne de gallina. Siguiéndole el juego se pegó más a él.

Entreabrió la boca y creyó morir cuando aspiró su aliento y sus lenguas se encontraron. Harry le nublaba el entendimiento.

Le rodeó con los brazos y profundizó el beso. Ciertamente no había empezado siendo un pico inocente, pero por Merlín, estaban en la despensa de Molly en la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Dean, Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiese convertirse en aquella batalla sin tregua de jadeos y suspiros. Y ganas, muchas ganas.

-Y ahora qué estamos en momento de confesiones, ¿tú no me tienes que decir nada?

\- ¿El qué?

Con un beso en la comisura de sus labios continuó hasta el cuello, hasta encontrar ese punto que sabía le haría gemir. Y a pesar de la música y las conversaciones que sonaban desde fuera, lo pudo escuchar perfectamente, reverberando en su interior.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Harry le agarró un pecho posesivamente. Hermione gimió con descaro. Estaban muy sensibles.

Los tacones no eran suficientes para besarle cómo ella quería, y Harry se dio cuenta. Le alzó en vilo, y Hermione apoyó los pies en la estantería de enfrente, aplastando un par de lechugas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

-Estás embarazada. – No fue una pregunta, era una afirmación rotunda e innegable.

Hermione aguantó la respiración. Y lo soltó de una vez cuando sintió sus labios, su lengua y sus dedos luchando con la cremallera del pantalón y después debajo de la ropa interior. Todo a la vez, en esa parte de ella.

La manera en que le agarraba por las caderas, cómo la sostenía en el aire, la cadencia de su respiración, sus labios en los suyos, la erección que sabía que tenía, la calma deliberada con la que la estaba torturando… Hermione estaba segura de que iba a ser capaz de emanar fuego de un momento a otro, y de que quemaría todo a su alrededor.

Pero antes de que eso ocurriera…

Hermione se separó con suavidad de Harry y le miró a los ojos. Los vio oscuros, ansiosos, sedientos de ella y Hermione sabía que en aquel momento eran un reflejo de los suyos propios. Se podía caer el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes, que no le importaría si dejaban a Harry dentro con ella en su habitación.

-No estoy segura, te estaba esperando para averiguarlo.

\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estabas dispuesta a esperar?

-El que fuera necesario, te necesito a mi lado para saberlo, no lo puedo hacer sola.

-Estoy aquí Hermione, y no me voy a ir a ningún sitio.

La besó otra vez, no se cansaba de ella, y Harry supo que, si no acababan aquello dentro de la alacena, tendría un grave problema. Pero afortunadamente ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Le desabrochó los pantalones, y mientras que con una mano se colgaba de su cuello, con la otra le liberaba de los calzoncillos y le acariciaba lentamente.

La visión ante él le dejaba sin aliento. Con una mano que temblaba y la férrea decisión de no cerrar los ojos ante el placer que le estaba provocando, le retiró el pelo: tenía los ojos cerrados, entregada totalmente a él. Hermione giró un poco la cabeza y atrapó su dedo anular, en el que llevaba la alianza. Lo chupó, lo mordió. Harry iba a morir, de eso estaba seguro, pero quería morir de otra manera. Dentro de ella.

-Hermione para. - Ella abrió los ojos, mirándole desde abajo, haciendo caso omiso. Se sentía poderosa mientras Harry se retorcía de placer. - Si no paras… Hermione, por favor…- y antes de que hubiera terminado la frase, ella ya asentía como una loca. Le diría a todo que sí, le pidiera lo que le pidiera. La sonrisa que se le dibujó a Harry era genuina, como las de antes. – Tengo que estar dentro de ti Hermione.

-Sí, sí, sí.

Volvió a cogerle de la mano con fuerza, como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer. La levantó por encima de sus cabezas, y sosteniéndose en uno de los estantes superiores, se hundió en ella.

No había absolutamente nada en la vida como esa primera sensación, el calor, sentirse llena, completamente duro en su interior, cómo rozaba en todos los sitios indicados.

No fue largo, probablemente visto desde fuera, fue vergonzosamente corto, pero no por ello los dos lo disfrutaron menos. Harry estaba muy duro y Hermione muy mojada.

Evitó gritar, lo evitó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que derivó que Hermione acabara gimiendo en su oído, pidiéndole más, más fuerte, más profundo. Harry la tenía agarrada tan fuerte que al día siguiente probablemente aparecería cubierta de moretones en las caderas.

Cuando Hermione alcanzó el orgasmo, le llevó a él de cabeza. Se quedaron callados, él aún dentro de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento, agarrándose con la fuerza que les quedaba, mientras las olas de places iban desapareciendo progresivamente.

Al final la bajó al suelo, y Hermione se tuvo que apoyar en él cuando sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Ambos se rieron.

-No podemos pedir cita en San Mungo, sería como poner una pancarta en el atrio del Ministerio, y mucho más si se te ocurriera acompañarme a la consulta. Merlín, ahora sí que va a ser imposible ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo.

-Pasaremos por una farmacia de camino a casa. Será más discreto, no te preocupes tanto- concedió Harry, y le colocó un rizo detrás de la oreja, aunque aquello no pareció provocar mucha diferencia. A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy pensando que…creo que va a ser una niña.

-Ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si estoy embarazada, - Harry al parecer no quería escucharla, y Hermione mucho se temía que iba a tener razón.

\- ¿Sabes que va a ser una niña no?, - insistió él, - ¿y va a tener la peor suerte del mundo con el pelo?

Ahora fue ella quien se rio.

-No vamos a ganar para champú… entre las tostadas y esto, voy a tener que pedirle un aumento a Munro.

Harry la atrajo hacia él. No quería soltarla. Aún tenían que confirmarlo, pero no podía evitar el subidón de adrenalina que le corría por las venas.

\- ¿Estás asustada?

Hermione asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Alzó la barbilla, y solo con la mirada, Harry supo que le estaba preguntando si él también lo estaba.

-Estoy acojonado, pero… si al final resulta que no, lo seguiremos intentando. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

\- ¿Hijos? ¿En plural?

-De todos ellos, por lo menos de los reconocidos.

Hermione le golpeó en el hombro, pero le rio la gracia. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó reconfortar por el calor que emanaba, por la fuerza con la que la sostenía, por la presencia allí a su lado.

-Lo vamos viendo, para empezar, con uno tenemos suficiente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos más.

-Prométeme una cosa Harry, de ahora en adelante, y aunque pienses que me vas a preocupar, o enfadar o a preocupar… Quiero que me lo cuentes. Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que no te lo guardes para ti, necesito que hables conmigo.

Harry asintió, con una mano le acarició los labios, mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia su vientre, aún plano. Era cierto, estaba muy asustado, pero eso no ocultaba la felicidad.

-Te lo prometo.

De pronto sonó un golpe contra la puerta de la despensa, como si alguien se hubiera estrellado contra ella. Harry y Hermione se separaron de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y apareció Teddy.

-¡Te encontré!

Debía estar buscando a Victoire, se encogió de hombros y salió corriendo determinado a encontrarla. La puerta se quedó abierta y Harry se mesó el pelo, tratando de imponer algo de orden. El susto le había dejado como si le hubieran dado una patada en pleno pecho y le hubieran derribado. Un expelliarmus a lo bestia.

En la cocina en ese momento se encontraba Andromeda, que alzó la mirada y procedió a dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate cuando ambos entraron en la cocina de nuevo y ella se escapó murmurando una disculpa rápida para meterse en el aseo más cercano.

Harry se terminó de subir la cremallera de los pantalones y se alisó el jersey lo mejor que pudo.

Andromeda no paraba de reír entre dientes.

-Concentra tus esfuerzos en el pelo, - le recomendó.- Y Harry, por favor, límpiate los morros antes de volver ahí dentro. Cualquiera diría que estabais haciendo cosas indecentes ahí dentro.

Se marchó con un plato en la mano, y no pudieron más que reírse. Todo aquello de mantener la relación en secreto, debían admitir, añadía un plus de morbo y peligrosidad.

Nadie parecía haberse percatado de nada, charlaban a voces entre ellos, bebiendo copas cerveza y whisky de fuego. A nadie le pareció extraño verlos tan juntos, después de todas las discusiones que habían protagonizado.

Sintieron una punzada de remordimiento por haberle aplastado las lechugas a Molly. Harry se las había apañado para saludar a Dean y Ginny y darles de nuevo la enhorabuena por las inminentes nupcias.

Mientras hablaban, Luna, Cassidy y Hermione se unieron a la conversación. Ellos dos acabaron hombro con hombro y ninguno de los demás supo que las sonrisas de felicidad además de por la felicidad de ver a sus amigos casados, eran por los secretos que guardaban para ellos. Nadie vio cómo se entrelazaban sus dedos, unos en los que lucían sendas alianzas. Tampoco nadie vio cómo la otra mano descansaba sobre su cintura con una firmeza que estaba a años luz de la cortesía de un caballero, ni como rozaba de nuevo un vientre que prometía un futuro cargado de sueños. Harry se inclinó en cuanto pudo sobre Hermione y le susurró el plan al oído.

La idea era sencilla: socializar lo suficiente como para demostrar que habían estado en la fiesta, escabullirse al jardín por la puerta del salón y alcanzar la cancela de la entrada y echar a andar en una noche cargada de estrellas. La red Flu habría sido una temeridad con la cantidad de gente que había en la fiesta. Pondrían rumbo al pueblo, a Ottery St. Catchpole, esperando encontrar abierta alguna farmacia de guardia en la parte muggle del pueblo, comprarían uno o varias pruebas de embarazo y se aparecerían en la parada de metro de Green Park. El centenar de hechizos de protección que Harry había puesto en la casa impedían la aparición a más de cinco kilómetros de distancia. Pararían un taxi y pondrían rumbo a casa de la manera más rápida que pudieran; en un lío de nervios, expectativas, saliva, brazos, piernas, suspiros, apéndices inflamados y muchas ganas, a la vez que el taxista se haría el sueco de una manera descarada gracias a una sustanciosa propina.

A Hermione, por ejemplo, le preocuparía no ser capaz de quitarse la ropa lo suficientemente rápido, y a Harry no ser capaz de durar 30 segundos. Después, averiguarían lo que les depararía el futuro.

Era un plan sencillo, sin embargo, no llegaron a dar dos pasos en el jardín.

Victoire y Teddy correteaban tirando a los gnomos de las orejas, riendo como los dos chiquillos que eran.

Hermione paró en seco y de un tirón paró a Harry también.

-Hermione, ¿qué…?

No llegó a acabar la pregunta. Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios indicando silencio.

Por encima de las risas, las conversaciones y la música, más allá de la fiesta, el aire traía un murmullo. Un siseo que era totalmente ajeno a esa casa y a la gente de su interior.

Hermione miró a Harry y con la mirada confirmó lo que él ya sospechaba.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

La explosión voló la carpa del jardín a lo bestia, los cristales de las ventanas estallaron y el suelo tembló y, sin embargo, lo único que ocurrió fue que salieron con fuerza despedidos contra el suelo.

A Harry no le había dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero a Hermione sí. En un alarde brutal había conjurado un escudo gigantesco que había protegido la casa entera.

El caos se desató en menos de un segundo. Todo empezó a moverse a una velocidad frenética, mientras llamaradas de fuego y humo se extinguían como globos de hielo hacia el cielo estrellado y se mezclaban con los gritos aterrorizados del interior.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione de pie junto a él, y un poco más allá junto al muro de piedra localizó a Victoire y Teddy. Los dos tenían el susto pintado en la cara y lloraban del impacto. Harry los cogió a ambos y con una actitud que rallaba en la demencia y la enajenación comprobó aliviado que ambos estaban perfectamente.

Neville salió corriendo de la casa al jardín, seguido de cerca por George, Charlie y Ron.

-¡Harry! Joder, Harry, ven aquí… Ven ahora…

Harry hizo caso omiso, necesitaba a su gente y la necesitaba ya, con mucha urgencia. Con Teddy y Victoire colgados de su cuello convocó tres Patronus, uno para Malfoy, otro para Oltra y el último para O'Farrell. El mensaje era sencillo.

-Dejad lo que coño estéis haciendo y venid a La Madriguera. Ha habido un ataque.

No tenía ninguna duda de quienes eran los responsables de aquello. Había que mandar patrullas de aurores inmediatamente.

Cassidy apareció de la nada y se llevó a los dos niños al interior, fue entonces cuando Harry se puso a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Pasarían unos minutos antes de que aparecieran los demás, y no tenía duda que los cabrones que habían provocado la explosión seguían ahí fuera.

-Harry…- Hermione le llamó.

-Neville, necesito que asegures el interior de la casa y lleves a la gente a la primera planta. Dentro estarán más seguros. Deja a Percy con ellos y vuelve aquí fuera echando ostias. Malfoy, Oltra y O´Farrell están a punto de llegar, abre la red Flu, ponles al día y cúbrenos las espaldas a los demás.

Neville salió disparado al interior.

-Ron, tú con George, Bill y Charlie. Cubrid el flanco norte y este, peinad el terreno. No toméis riesgos innecesarios. Lanzad chispas si necesitáis que vayamos. Fleur, Ginny y Hermione conmigo, flanco sur y oeste. Lo mismo os digo. No os despeguéis, no os separéis.

El primer grupo se fue, al segundo no le dio tiempo.

-Harry…- y sonó como un susurro, con mucha menos fuerza que la primera vez.

Se giró a tiempo de ver como las rodillas de Hermione cedían e iba directa al suelo. Ginny logró sostenerla y Harry se lanzó a por ella.

-Ey, ey, mírame, no te duermas…

-Harry, le están sangrando los oídos…-la voz de Ginny le llegaba desde muy lejos. Hermione estaba muy pálida, todo el color se había escapado de su rostro.

Fue como un déjà vu. Una sensación que recordaba haber tenido en otra vida. Todo se movía muy rápido a su alrededor y le daba la sensación de que el único quieto allí era él. Tenía la mano de Hermione cogida pero cada vez notaba menos fuerza.

Neville había llegado con la caballería.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, y la mera idea de que podía perderla en ese mismo instante le dejó clavado en el sitio. Se quedó bloqueado.

-¡Hay que llevarla al hospital ya!- Ginny gritó y le zarandeó con fuerza cuando vio que no reaccionaba.-¡Dean, ayúdame!

Aquello se había ido de madre.

Oyó la risa histriónica de Lestrange amplificada por un hechizo muy cerca de ellos. Se le erizó la piel.

La segunda explosión fue aún más inesperada, pero estaba mucho más lejos. El cobertizo de Arthur Weasley se derrumbó sin nadie cerca.

-Potter… Potter… Ven a jugar conmigo.

Harry no vio como la caballería americana salía a campo abierto junto con Neville.

Malfoy le sacudió con violencia.

-¡POTTER, REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! Tienes que llevar a Granger al hospital. YA.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione había acabado de perder la consciencia, de que la aferraba con fuerza, y que no dejaba a Ginny examinarla.

Había sido un estúpido, por creer que las amenazas habían sido un juego de niños, habían sido imbéciles por menospreciar el poder y las influencias de los mortífagos que habían quedado, habían sido suficientemente inocentes como para pensar que el Ministerio estaba purgado.

No había tiempo para pensar en todo eso, aún no.

Ahora había cosas muchísimo más importantes.

Hermione.

La cargó y se puso de pie con ella, directo a la chimenea.

-Encárgate tú, - le dijo a Malfoy.

Este asintió con la cabeza, y se perdió entre los campos de maíz con Fleur y Dean pisándole los talones. Ginny le miró.

-Yo voy contigo, - y Harry no pudo más que asentir antes de pronunciar en alto Hospital San Mungo.

-o-

Harry no soportaba el silencio que le rodeaba. Ginny había entrado con Hermione, más allá de donde su placa de auror le permitía llegar, y después había regresado junto a él.

Los sonidos monótonos, los cambios de guardia, el olor a hospital y la apariencia aséptica. Nunca había sido tan consciente de un lugar como el aquel momento.

Hermione estaba en observación, y según lo que le había dicho Ginny, enseguida un sanador saldría a ponerle al día. No supo muy bien cuando, pero en algún momento Minerva McGonagall hizo aparición, le puso una mano sobre los hombros hundidos y permaneció en silencio junto a él.

Ginny le preguntó en varias ocasiones si estaba bien, pero Harry no había retirado la vista de la alianza, con la que jugueteaba compulsivamente, sin contestar. Ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta, pero optaron por no comentar nada.

¿Estaba bien? Físicamente estaba ileso, si eso era a lo que se refería. Alzó la vista de nuevo a la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Hermione. El nudo en la garganta había sido una constante desde que procesara todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sentía una presión en el pecho que estaba lejos de cualquier ataque cardiovascular. Parpadeó varias veces para evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Si le ocurre algo…

Si le ocurre algo…

-No le va a pasar nada, - le contestó Minerva. Al parecer lo estaba repitiendo en alto como un mantra. Apretó más la mano que tenía sobre sus hombros y la bruja que lo había visto crecer, vencer y caer en las más oscuras profundidades lo abrazó contra su pecho con una fuerza que reconfortaba y le dejaba saber que no estaba solo. -No le va a pasar nada, - volvió a repetirle, y Harry asintió con la mirada vacía perdida en el largo pasillo. La voz no le salía.

Habían intentado echarle de allí mandándole a la sala de espera, pero Harry había hecho algo que nunca había hecho, aprovechar quien era para imponer su voluntad y amenazar con encerrar al que osara moverle de allí.

Al cabo de dos horas aparecieron los hermanos Weasley seguidos de Neville. Este le hizo un gesto a Harry con la cabeza; ya tendrían tiempo más adelante para hablar.

Nadie dijo le nada y Harry lo agradeció en el alma. No tenía fuerzas para dar explicaciones a nadie. No quería hablar con nadie.

El tiempo se convirtió en algo relativo. O era tremendamente consciente del trascurrir de los segundos o su cabeza entraba en bucle hacia los peores escenarios. Harry lo sabía, Hermione estaba embarazada. La alternativa era demasiado atroz y despiadada.

El reloj marcaba las dos pasadas de la mañana cuando apareció el sanador.

-¿Familiares de Hermione Granger?

Todos se acercaron casi a la vez y el sanador dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás.

-Hermione se encuentra perfectamente. La fuerza del hechizo la dejó sin fuerzas, absorbió parte de la energía de esta, pero aparte de reposo, y que se tome las cosas con calma durante un par de semanas será suficiente, - hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, - de momento vamos a restringir las visitas, solo familiares.

Harry no se lo pensó, dio un paso al frente.

-Yo soy su marido.

Si el sanador se sorprendió no dio muestras de ello, sin embargo, no pudo evitar escuchar el murmullo detrás de él.

-Acompáñeme.

-¿Y el bebé?

Las exclamaciones y las preguntas se agolpaban a sus espaldas. Lo ignoró. Le importaba nada y menos. Le daba igual, lo único que quería hacer era verla y corroborar lo que había dicho el sanador. Ya habría tiempo para dar explicaciones.

-Tan sano como su madre. Es una mujer muy fuerte.

Echó a andar, y Harry dejó atrás a una pequeña multitud desconcertada. No era esa la manera en la que habían planeado salir a la luz, pero al fin y al cabo la vida era inesperada.

Harry soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo en cuanto la vio. Estaba incorporada en una camilla y le sonrío cuando le vio correr hacia ella. Soltó todo lo que llevaba dentro, y cuando enterró la cabeza en el regazo de ella las lágrimas estuvieron al orden del día. Ella le levantó la cabeza y le obligó a mirarle.

Estaba un poco pálida, pero aparte de eso parecía estar perfectamente.

-Eh, mírame. Estoy aquí, no me va a pasar nada.

Harry la abrazó y su presencia sólida y real le fue calmando poco a poco.

-Pensé…

-Estoy bien, estamos bien.

Harry la miró y sonrió después de todo, a través de los ojos verdes velados.

-¿Estamos?

-Al final no ha hecho falta ir a la farmacia.

-Lo hubiera preferido.

-Ya sabes que hay que ahorrar para tostadas y champú.

Ambos se echaron a reír, risas nerviosas, llenas de expectativas y de amor.

Harry la sujetó la cabeza con las manos y la besó con todo lo que llevaba dentro Cuando se separaron no era solamente Harry quién tenía las mejillas húmedas.

-Al final no ha sido tan discreto como pensábamos.

-Me da igual, lo único que importa es que estás bien, que estáis bien.

-Sí.

-¿Es una niña?

-Es un poco pronto para saberlo.

-Es una niña,- afirmó cabezón, y Hermione rio y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo.

Se acostó junto a ella sin separarse un milímetro. Al cabo de un rato Hermione se quedó dormida mientras Harry enredaba los dedos en sus rizos y la cabeza se bullía de actividad. La besó en la frente y susurró:

-No me vuelvas a dar este susto.

 **ACTUALIZADO: 05/08/2019**

 **A/N: Dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. xxx**

15


	7. La Vida

**RATED M. Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y los dos lo sabían. Eran como imanes que no acababan de acercarse nunca. Un vistazo a la relación de Harry y Hermione después de la batalla de Hogwarts, desde su reaparición en Reino Unido después de estar desaparecido 10 años, a su vida familiar.**

 **RATING: M**

 **PAIRING: Harry y Hermione**

 **CAPÍTULO 6: LA VIDA**

Lo que ocurrió le dio muchísimo que pensar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que pensar nada más que en él. La posguerra había sido una etapa muy complicada, pero echando la vista atrás era capaz de decir que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Obviamente no estaba orgulloso de la adicción a los estupefacientes, hierbas, pociones y demás, pero sabía que en algún momento dado tendría que reventar, y esa había sido la única vía de escape que había encontrado.

Quizás hubiera sido más efectivo tirarse por un puente o cortarse las venas en vertical, pero eso hubiera sido rápido y Harry por entonces, lo que quería era sufrir, sufrir por todas las pérdidas que no había tenido tiempo de llorar a su debido tiempo, por una infancia y una adolescencia robada.

Al final había sido una etapa de crecimiento personal, de descubrir quién era, lo que quería de la vida y lo más importante: cómo lo quería. Alejarse de Gran Bretaña le había traído paz y anonimato, y era sobre esos dos pilares, que Harry había logrado reconstruir su vida.

Echaba de menos su casa. Por supuesto que había soñado con reencontrarse con sus amigos, al fin y al cabo, eran su familia. Había soñado con Hermione, sin saber cuál era la situación que se iba a encontrar; Harry tampoco quería preguntarle a Minerva, y ella era sutil cuando hacía referencia a las vidas de sus amigos.

Antes no tenía nada que perder.

Ahora sentía un miedo desolador, un abismo inabarcable delante de él que le había dejado bloqueado en un momento crucial. Desde la noche en el hospital, no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Por el día lograba distraerse; tenía mucho que hacer en el Ministerio, al fin tenían un hilo del que tirar.

Y un civil herido en el hospital.

Un civil que era su mujer embarazada.

Pensaba cosas del tipo, _¿merece la pena?_ La respuesta era sencilla de responder. Sí. Pero la siguiente pregunta no lo era tanto.

 _¿Qué precio pagas por hacer lo que haces?_

Solo era capaz de responder con otra pregunta.

 _¿Cuánto tengo que perder?_

Había una razón muy clara por la que en el departamento de aurores las relaciones largas no estuvieran a la orden del día. No era porque fuesen un puñado de cerdos infieles con miedo al compromiso (que obviamente también los había). La mayoría de ellos sabía, por muy cliché que sonase, que cada día de misión podía ser el último. No era lo mismo incautar sustancias e ingredientes sospechosos en el callejón Knockturn o dedicarse a cazar a delincuentes juveniles que ignoraban la ley de no hacer magia antes de la mayoría de edad que entregarse en cuerpo y alma al equipo de élite que daba caza a potenciales magos tenebrosos.

Bernard Oltra había cancelado su compromiso el año pasado. Había puesto buena cara y había dicho que no hubiera salido bien. Harry había reconocido la mirada que tenía y le había dicho que se tomara unos días. No se había resistido.

Eddie O'Farrell era un caso perdido. Las novias le duraban días, era un conquistador de tomo y lomo. Lo que poca gente conocía era que su novia había muerto durante una redada en Baltimore a los cinco años de trabajar para el MACUSA. También ella había sido auror.

Neville Longbottom tenía una relación muy poco convencional con Luna, que probablemente ni siquiera ellos entendiesen. Iban y venían según la época del año sin ningún compromiso de por medio.

Draco Malfoy era un caso aparte. Era el heredero infame de un imperio salpicado por creencias puristas, xenófobas y una cantidad inconcebible de malas decisiones. Se derrumbaba a su alrededor y a él parecía no importarle. Malfoy había decidido rehacerse a sí mismo, no dejar que nada ni nadie le dictase cómo debía ser su vida y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Harry había notado que pasaba un tiempo inusitado cerca de la delegación estadounidense, pero él no era nadie para entrometerse.

Y luego estaba él. Harry.

Regresar había sido una decisión largamente meditada. Harry lo tenía todo en Nueva York, excepto una persona que estuviese a su lado. No había sido ningún monje, y debía admitir que por épocas había ahogado sus penas en el sexo. Había sido mucho mejor eso que inhalar polvo de mandrágora. Las mujeres habían ido y venido, nunca ninguna se había quedado demasiado tiempo. Entre los motivos principales, puede que estuviese que aún le seguía rondando el fantasma de Hermione en los momentos más inesperados.

Tenía gente buena a su alrededor, Oltra y O'Farrell se habían llegado a convertir en colegas de trabajo muy próximos, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, sabía que estaba viviendo a medias. La frase de Andromeda lo había clavado.

Y al final todo había encajado. Había pensado erróneamente que las relaciones largas no estaban hechas para él, pero tan solo era porque no eran con ella. A Hermione quería darle todo, y aun así sabía que nunca sería suficiente. La quería como amiga, como amante, como esposa, y la querría todavía más como madre. Quería absolutamente todo.

Le costó sangre sudor y lágrimas dejar a Hermione a la mañana siguiente. Le habían dado el alta a las pocas horas de ingresar, tan solo le habían recomendado reposo y que se lo tomara con calma durante al menos un par de semanas. Lo que había sucedido no era grave pero no debía sobre esforzarse.

Habían llegado a casa a las dos y media de la mañana, con unos planes y perspectivas muy distintos a los que habían tenido durante la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Dean.

Hermione había protestado cuando Harry la había alzado en volandas y habían subido de esa guisa al dormitorio. Se había acurrucado y ella se había quedado dormida en cuestión de minutos, el efecto de todas las pociones que le habían dado en el hospital golpeando con fuerza.

A Harry le había costado bastante más.

Mientras la sostenía contra él, apretaba los dientes cada vez que rememoraba los acontecimientos. Le rallaba las tripas que el ese maldito hilo que tenían ahora para tirar se debiese a que hubiesen irrumpido en la Madriguera. Recordaba los cristales hechos añicos, los gritos de la gente, los rostros aterrorizados de Teddy y Victoire, el cobertizo de Arthur reducido a un montón de escombros, Hermione susurrando su nombre, viendo impotente cómo se le doblaban las piernas después de una hazaña de aquel tamaño; un escudo capaz de proteger la casa entera y todo el mundo en su interior.

Apenas había logrado un par de horas de sueño, cuando se levantó, se duchó y se vistió. La miró una última vez, dormida profunda y despreocupadamente hecha un ovillo, antes de irse. Cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Paró a por un café bien cargado a un par de manzanas de casa. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 7.13 de la mañana, tapó a conciencia el vaso de cartón y se apareció en el atrio del ministerio.

Hermione y él seguían en el anonimato, si bien habían hecho partícipes a su círculo más cercano de las recientes nupcias y de la futura incorporación de la familia. Daba gracias a quién le estuviese cuidando desde ahí arriba porque la noticia no se hubiese filtrado aún. Daba gracias por haberle dicho a Malfoy que agotara todos los plazos de detención con Skeeter, al menos esa víbora tardaría algo más en echarle mano a la historia más jugosa de su carrera.

No era el momento de imaginarse los titulares, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer por el momento, y tampoco quería encabronarse de más. El cabreo que tenía aquel día era monumental, pero enfocado al trabajo era algo positivo, le haría centrarse al 100% en lo que debía hacer.

Interceptó a Malfoy de camino al departamento. Harry pasaba el día con pocas horas de sueño últimamente, pero lo de Malfoy era otro puto nivel. Si no conociera el aspecto exterior y la actitud de los que lo hacían, Harry hubiera dicho que Draco se metía un par de rayitas por las mañanas junto con el café y las tostadas para mantener aquel maldito nivel de energía.

Pero no, simplemente había nacido para ello y se notaba.

Le puso al día antes de que llegasen a la oficina; en ese breve inciso le dio tiempo a mandar una lechuza internacional y a convocar a su equipo en la sala de reuniones, a Ophelia Pritchard y a Dean Munro.

Iba a cortar aquella mierda de raíz, a lo bestia.

-o-

\- Vamos a hacer control de daños. Lo que ocurrió anoche no podemos volver a permitirlo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con control de daños? - el tono de Munro era sospechosamente desconfiado.

-El Ministerio obviamente no está purgado.

Dean Munro se quitó las gafas, y las sujetó con una mano, mientras se rascaba los ojos con la otra.

\- ¿Qué es lo que propones hacer al respecto?

Harry miró a todos los presentes con decisión.

\- Haremos controles aleatorios en cualquier departamento a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

En todos ellos, en el departamento de accidentes y catástrofes, cooperación mágica internacional, deportes y juegos, educación, misterios, registro administrativo, regulación y control, transporte, seguridad y, sin olvidar, la sala de justicia del Wizengamont.

Munro permaneció en silencio durante un momento, y Ophelia aprovechó para intervenir.

-Creo que Potter tiene razón.

Munro se giró hacia ella y con mucha resignación asintió despacio.

-Hablaré con el ministro.

-No me vale. Convénzale. - Le presionó Harry.

La mirada que le echó no le pasó desapercibida. Puede que las intenciones fueran buenas, pero los métodos del auror Potter no eran especialmente apreciados por sus superiores.

Dean Munro se levantó y salió de la sala.

Por lo que supo Harry después, de primeras el ministro se había echado las manos a la cabeza, pero en cuanto Munro esgrimió los argumentos de Harry, no dudó un ápice en firmar la orden.

Sería una medida sumamente impopular y la oficina de aurores se convertiría sin ninguna duda en la más odiada de todo el ministerio, pero pronto daría sus frutos.

-o-

Obviamente Hermione era incapaz de quedarse en casa. No tardó una semana en regresar, eso sí con una jornada bastante reducida.

Al cuarto día, se encerró en su despacho con Ophelia y con Munro, y antes de que se volviese a abrir esa puerta, Harry supo que Hermione le estaría esperando al llegar a casa para una conversación de todo menos agradable. La mirada que le echó no le dejó ninguna duda.

Hermione casi no esperó a que se quitase el abrigo. Le esperaba sentada en el salón. La chimenea estaba encendida y ella estaba de todo menos calmada. Se avecinaban curvas.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

No hacía falta que especificara más, Harry sabía perfectamente que se refería a la misión. Sabía que había sido una cagada de dimensiones colosales no haberlo mencionado antes, pero sinceramente pensaba que el resultado hubiera sido prácticamente el mismo.

No había sabido cómo abordar el tema y al final el tiempo se le había echado encima.

-Sabía que no te lo ibas a tomar bien.

-Que no me lo iba a tomar bien…-siguió un silencio y luego una pregunta, - ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?

-No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Y era cierto, no tenía ni idea, pero Hermione iba a ser implacable.

-Pues no lo sé, Hermione. Puede que sean dos días, dos semanas o dos meses.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, le miró con fijeza y Harry vio perfectamente cómo se le endurecía la mirada. Ya estaba, ya no le sacaría nada más. Se había cerrado en banda y de ahí no la iba a mover.

Hermione se levantó dispuesta a salir del salón y perderse escaleras arriba.

\- ¿Es así como hablas tú las cosas? ¿Huyendo a la primera de cambio?

-No tengo ganas de hablar más, Harry.

-Pues yo sí tengo ganas de hablar.

El orgullo de Hermione no cabía en el salón, pero sin embargo le sorprendió y se giró de nuevo hacia él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le retó.

\- ¿Quieres hablar? Te escucho.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando calmarse y en un movimiento fantasma se frotó el entrecejo donde solían estar antaño las gafas redondas, un gesto del cual no había sido capaz de librarse.

-Tenemos un soplo. Sabemos dónde van a estar y en qué fecha. Tenemos que actuar ahora o se nos volverán a escapar, no vamos a volver a tener otra oportunidad como esta. Ophelia ha dado el visto bueno y saldremos mañana.

Hermione no decía nada, solo le atravesaba con la mirada. Midiendo, evaluando, juzgando.

-No estoy dispuesto a volver a vivir como este último mes. No puedo permitir que por mi culpa te vuelva a ocurrir algo, que os ocurra algo. No entiendo por qué coño te estás poniendo así, sabes a lo que me dedico, joder.

-Ya sé que eres auror, no necesito que me digas cosas que ya sé, sé que en la misión pone confidencial, yo misma la he firmado esta mañana.

-Entonces sabías que me iba.

-Claro que lo sabía, pero la verdad es que esperaba que mi marido me lo contara antes de que me enterase por otros medios.

-No entiendo esta reacción Hermione, de verdad. Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

-Eres imbécil.

\- ¿Perdón?

-Te piensas que eres el causante y la solución de todos los problemas de la humanidad…

-Hermione…

\- ¡Me pongo así porque sé cuál es el nivel de acierto de esas putas misiones, porque sé que no eres jodidamente inmortal, porque puede ser que mueras ahí fuera y no vuelvas a casa joder! ¿Te parece razón suficiente?… Y todavía no te ha dado la gana enterarte de que eso no es así, de que te fuiste, desapareciste, no has estado aquí y ha seguido habiendo problemas, y ¡oh! sorpresa, se han seguido solucionando sin ti. No es tu culpa que un puñado de desequilibrados atacara la casa de Molly y Arthur durante el compromiso, no es tu culpa que yo acabara en el hospital. Métetelo en la cabeza de una puta vez y grábatelo a fuego. Esa es la única manera de que podamos seguir adelante.

Después de eso se había largado y se había encerrado en el estudio durante un par de horas largas. Harry oyó el portazo desde el piso inferior.

Hizo estallar en pedazos la mesa de cristal del salón. Se arrepintió en el momento, cuando uno de los cristales le cortó en la mejilla. Deshizo aquel desastre y decidió darle un poco de espacio antes de subirla a buscarla.

Era cierto, cuando él no estaba, la vida había seguido para todos, incluida para ella y no había argumento en el mundo que le hiciera rebatir aquel razonamiento.

¿No era capaz de entender que necesitaba cerrar aquello? Meter a esos desquiciados en Azkaban era el único modo que se le ocurría de poder vivir tranquilo, sin dormir con un ojo abierto y la mano en la varita. Vigilancia constante. Todo el rato.

En Nueva York había sido sencillo porque estaba solo. Ahora la tenía a ella, y pronto serían tres, cuatro si contaban a Teddy. Una familia entera de la que se sentía inmensamente responsable.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y hundió la cara en los cojines.

Cuando subió, a Hermione no le dio la gana abrirle la puerta.

Lo que más le jodía, era admitir, aunque solo fuera para él, que Hermione llevaba razón.

-o-

Cuando abrió la puerta ya pasaban las ocho de la tarde. Tenía los ojos rojos, la cara hinchada de haber estado llorando y los hombros hundidos. Dijo que no tenía hambre.

El mero pensamiento de cualquier cosa cocinada, en ese momento, murmuró, le provocaba nauseas.

La interceptó cuando fue a llenar de agua la taza para prepararse un té.

La envolvió en sus brazos y apretó con fuerza cuando se quiso soltar en un primer instante. Después de eso se dejó hacer y devolvió el abrazo. Al parecer no había derramado todas las lágrimas, seguían quedando dentro. Hermione sollozó contra su hombro y Harry no pudo más que sujetarle la cabeza y besarla.

-Lo siento.

-No debería ser así. Sé qué eres auror y sé a lo que te dedicas. No debería ponerte contra las cuerdas de esa manera. He reaccionado fatal.

-No…

-Pero es que no soporto la idea de pensar que puede ser que salgas por la puerta y no vuelvas nunca.

-No pienses eso.

Pero él, ahora, también lo pensaba. No había dejado de pensarlo desde el ataque durante el compromiso de Ginny. Ahora se replanteaba todo.

Aquella noche no se soltaron. Hermione se quedó dormida de puro cansancio. Harry la abrazó contra su pecho mientras memorizaba su olor, la visión de su pelo enmarañado, la posición de cada peca y la manera en la que fruncía ligeramente los labios.

Colocó la mano sobre su vientre, aún plano, y la dejó allí.

Apenas consiguió dormir un par de horas.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla. Se vistió en silencio y cogió la bolsa que tenía preparada.

La besó una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta sin ver que ella estaba despierta.

-o-

 _Métetelo en la cabeza de una puta vez y grábatelo a fuego. Esa es la única manera de que podamos seguir adelante._

-Parece que estás en otro mundo.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Estás conmigo Potter, o con los grindylows en el lago negro?

-Estoy aquí.

\- ¿Todo bien?

-Más o menos.

Estaban esperando a que el traslador internacional estuviera listo para poder emprender la misión. Quedaban apenas veinte minutos. Estaban todos; Oltra, Longbottom, O'Farrell, Malfoy y él. Este último ligeramente apartado de los demás, junto a él.

-Eso suena a la jefa.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero no respondió. Claro que sonaba a la jefa, todo giraba en torno a ella. No se iba a gusto, y eso le pesaba. De lo único que tenía ganas era de volver a casa y no salir de allí.

\- ¿En qué piensas?,- le preguntó Draco.

-En lo que haré cuando todo esto acabe.

-Yo pienso pedirme todos los días que me quedan de vacaciones, que no son pocos y perderme en algún país lejano y exótico. ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

La respuesta fue mucho más profunda de lo que Malfoy esperaba.

-Pienso vivir. Creo de verdad que la vida puede ser más sencilla, y ese va a ser mi objetivo.

En la última carta que Minerva le había enviado, en la que le actualizaba cómo iba todo por Hogwarts, Harry se había dado cuenta. La vida podía ser sencilla, que no simple. Cada palabra estaba impregnada de naturalidad, de la seguridad y la satisfacción que se tiene cuando se sabe que se está en el sitio que se debe. Incluso aunque se quejase de la jubilación de su profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, con todos los inconvenientes que ello conllevaba, y la baja por maternidad de la nueva profesora de Adivinación, Harry había envidiado a Minerva.

Buscar eso, era justamente lo que tenía pensado, y bueno, leer todos los libros de paternidad que estuvieran a su alcance, y que conociendo a Hermione no serían pocos.

Tenía pánico de no ser un buen padre. Tras mucho pensar, había llegado a lo conclusión de que, aunque Dumbledore lo había querido sinceramente, se dedicó a adiestrarle, a sabiendas del destino que le esperaba. Sirius… pensaba que era la reencarnación de su padre, y lo trataba en consecuencia, y los Dursley… en fin, ellos nunca habían sido una buena referencia para absolutamente nada.

Así que iba a estar entretenido en el futuro más cercano, pero antes de eso, acabarían la puta misión con éxito.

Volvió su atención a Malfoy.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que me cubras cuando estemos ahí fuera?

\- ¿Es una pregunta trampa para saber si me he arrepentido en el último momento y me ha dado por cambiar de lealtades? - sonaba tranquilo, pero Harry notó la leve molestia que se entreveía entre sus palabras. Desde luego, no estaba siendo justo últimamente. Malfoy había demostrado su lealtad en incontables ocasiones.

-Tienes razón, es una pregunta estúpida. No he dudado ni un solo momento desde que regresé.

-De acuerdo.

-Perdóname.

-San Potter disculpándose ante Draco Malfoy. Que vengan los de El Profeta porque este es un momento histórico.

-Cállate ya, Malfoy. No te pases.

Malfoy se rio, pero en seguida se volvió a poner serio.

\- ¿Estamos seguro de que queremos enfrentarnos a esos zumbados?

\- ¿Para qué coño crees que te estoy pidiendo que me cubras? Somos los únicos capaces de hacerlo.

-Entonces estoy a tus órdenes. Yo y todos los demás. -Y eso le causaba a Harry una quemazón en la boca del estómago.

-Una pregunta: ¿qué tal se te da la magia sin varita? Me da la sensación de que la vamos a necesitar.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco oxidado. Sabes que yo soy más de Legeremancia.

-Pues igual tienes que empezar por Lestrange.

-Escúchame bien Potter: no hay galeones suficientes en el mundo para hacer que entre en su mente. Está completamente desequilibrado. Lo que le convierte en alguien totalmente desquiciado y muy peligroso.

-Ya veremos. De momento no descartes esa posibilidad.

La conversación murió allí, y el empleado encargado de aparecer con el traslador no se retrasó mucho más. Ponían rumbo a Érd, una pequeña población cercana a Budapest. Después de eso, con suerte a casa. Sin suerte, perseguirían a esos zumbados por media Europa hasta meterlos entre rejas.

-o-

No hubo suerte. Al final fueron tres meses sin descanso.

Harry había llegado con Malfoy y Longbottom, cada uno emparejado con Dolohov, Yaxley y Lestrange. Al ser los últimos, ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el Ministerio. Marcaban las diez y cuarenta y siete minutos de la noche cuando los dejaron maniatados en el centro de la sala apuntando los tres con sus respectivas varitas.

Cuando llegaron a Londres estaban exhaustos, rendidos y hartos. Llegaban en cierta parte heridos; a esas alturas a ninguno le quedaban ganas de bromas.

Oltra había caído a la mitad del primer mes, en una emboscada en los suburbios de Sofia. Después de eso, habían pedido refuerzos y habían llegado dos aurores más. Estos dos y O'Farrell habían tenido que ser hospitalizados después de una cruenta batalla en el puerto de Ámsterdam.

No eran los únicos que habían tenido que pisar el hospital, absolutamente todos habían salido heridos de allí. Draco con un golpe bastante serio en la cabeza, Neville con unas quemaduras bastante feas por una maldición, y Harry, después de haber esquivado dos _Avadas_ , lo habían acorralado y sometido a _Crucio_ repetidamente durante cerca de una hora. Lo único que le había salvado había sido la locura de Lestrange y las ganas de resarcirse. Había dado tiempo suficiente a que Malfoy se despertara y acudiera con un achicharrado Neville a su rescate.

Después de eso, Ophelia les había instado, ordenado, que suspendieran la misión, pero los tres se habían negado en redondo. Estaban más cansados que nunca, pero también más cerca. Habían decidido seguir, y Ophelia dio su beneplácito de mala gana.

Fue en Oslo cuando todo acabó. Habían aprendido a jugar a su propio juego, y al final habían perdido. El traslado no había sido fácil ni agradable, y hasta que no los soltaran para ponerlos en custodia de Azkaban, Harry no se permitiría respirar aliviado.

Antonin Dolohov no se había quedado callado desde que lo cogieran. Había conseguido llevarse por delante a tres de los suyos.

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer conmigo? ¿Juzgarme y mandarme a Azkaban? -Una risa gutural y desagradable salió de Dolohov, - aquello parece un balneario desde que echasteis a los dementores.

El único Lestrange que había permanecido libre hasta el momento hablaba solo en voz baja, murmurando cosas sin sentido. Malfoy había tenido razón. Estaba completamente desquiciado.

Yaxley permaneció con la mirada clavada en Rabastan Lestrange, el disgusto y el asco dibujado en su expresión. Aunque lo hizo bajo, todos escucharon como Neville ponía voz a los pensamientos de todos los demás.

-Puto loco.

Dolohov, sin embargo, seguía a lo suyo.

\- Y tú, Potter… te habíamos echado de menos. Ha sido tan divertido jugar contigo, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Cállate, - dijo Draco y le propinó una patada en la espalda. Dolohov se dobló de dolor hacia delante.

-Papaíto no debe estar muy orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad Malfoy?

-Pregúntaselo a él cuando le tengas de compañero de celda.

-Puto traidor. Qué vergüenza, qué puta vergüen…

No le dio tiempo a acabar, recibió otra patada en el estómago.

Se inclinó hacia delante, tosiendo durante un minuto largo. Por un momento pareció que se lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de volver a hablar, pero no habría tanta suerte.

\- Qué guardadito te lo tenías Potter. La sangre sucia.

Harry inspiró hondo, se alejó de los detenidos, sabía que estaba intentando provocarle, pero hablar de Hermione, era rayar peligrosamente en el límite.

Neville se acercó a él sin decir nada y se quedó a su lado.

-Voy a ir a por tu asquerosa sangre sucia Potter. Voy a ir a tu casa y voy a sacarla a rastras, a ella y al hijo del hombre lobo. Primero acabaré con él, igual que lo hice con su padre, luego me voy a follar a tu mujercita y después le voy a arrancarle a tu hijo de sus entrañas. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Qué me dices Rabastan, te apuntas? ¿Yaxley?

-Te he dicho que te cayes, - Malfoy repitió, y de velada ya no tenía nada la amenaza.

Yaxley no contestó, Lestrange profirió una risa desesperada e histérica que helaba las entrañas de los presentes. Harry se acercó lentamente a él.

-Harry…- la advertencia de Draco cayó en saco roto. Neville en cambio alzó la mano, indicando a Malfoy que le dejase hacer lo que quisiera, al igual que había hecho él.

Se agachó junto a él, le agarró de las perneras de la chaqueta y le levantó hasta ponerle erguido y pudiese mirarle a los ojos a la misma altura.

-Si lo haces te mato.

No sonó enfadado, ni asustado, ni desesperado. Una calma fría e innegable impregnó cada una de sus palabras. No era una amenaza, era la constatación de un hecho, y Harry supo que le había calado el mensaje.

Le dio un puñetazo en la boca, y creyó oír como algún diente se rompía.

Lo soltó, y Dolohov cayó en el suelo, escupiendo sangre. Harry se sacudió la mano, y volvió a su posición junto a Neville.

En ese momento llegó Ophelia Pritchard, se quedó mirando sorprendida la escena, Yaxley hecho un ovillo mirando al suelo, Lestrange riendo histérico y Dolohov escupiendo sangre. Miró a Harry interrogante.

-He sido yo.

-Ya hablaremos de ello. El equipo de traslado acaba de llegar. El Wizengamont ha decretado prisión preventiva, los llevan a Azkaban directamente.

El último ataque había sido un auténtico infierno. El barrio de Vulkan en Oslo se había convertido en un hervidero lleno de maleficios y maldiciones, un fuego cruzado que los había mermados y herido. No era nada grave, pero estaban seriamente magullados. Harry se llevó una mano al hombro. Había recibido un fuerte golpe, pero tendría que esperar.

El viaje había sido extenuante y tremendamente largo. Estaba cansado, necesitaba una ducha y tenía unas ganas locas de volver a casa. A casa. Con Hermione. Pero antes, tenía que pasar por la oficina a presentar su informe.

La burocracia en Reino Unido era insoportable, tediosa y en su opinión, en muchos casos inútil. Pero ya le habían llamado la atención más de una vez por obviar detalles en los informes que él sospechaba que nadie leía. Bueno, nadie menos Hermione.

Se despidió de sus compañeros, y se encaminó a su escritorio. Llegó a su escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, cerró los ojos un momento y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. La luz del despacho de la comisaria Ophelia Pritchard seguía encendida y de fondo solo se oía al equipo de limpieza realizando su trabajo.

El pergamino reglamentario se le hizo eterno, pero al final logró completarlo correctamente.

Le pasó por la cabeza pasarse por el vestuario y darse una ducha, pero lo desechó. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa.

Sin embargo, la puerta del despacho de Ophelia se abrió y le llamó.

\- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo, Potter? Hay algo que quería comentarte.

Harry miró indeciso el reloj. Quería desaparecerse de allí ya y no volver hasta el lunes. La comisaria lo vio en su cara.

-Solo será un momento, lo prometo.

Harry pasó dentro.

-o-

Eran las cuatro y diez de la mañana cuando se apareció en la puerta. Luchó con las llaves muggles, una cabezonería de Hermione que tenía su lógica. Tan pronto como entró, dejó caer la bolsa de viaje y la cazadora de cuero de su uniforme de auror en el recibidor.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo un bulto verde salpicado de rojo y dorado, rodeado de un caos de juguetes. La Navidad estaba muy cerca y por lo que se veía, Teddy estaba en casa, aprovechando las vacaciones en el colegio y un más que probable viaje de Andromeda y Narcissa.

La casa estaba en silencio, constató Harry. Ambos debían llevar ya horas durmiendo. Llegó al primer rellano de la escalera, y se asomó sigilosamente viendo como el pequeño dormía a pierna suelta, con la boca abierta y desparramado en la cama, con una pierna fuera y otra dentro de la colcha. Como siempre.

Había recuperado mucho al regresar a Londres. Mucho más de lo que creía tener, una familia.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, decidió darse la ansiada ducha en el baño de invitados para no despertar a ninguno de los dos. El agua caliente borró cualquier rastro del viaje interminable, el sudor, la postura incómoda de no poder moverse durante horas, la tensión de saber qué cualquier error supondría que cualquiera de aquellos desgraciados escaparía.

Dejó escapar una exhalación que supo haber estado reprimiendo durante horas y horas. La sangre del corte encima de la ceja se derramó y tiñó de rojo el agua a sus pies. Cuando al final se sintió limpio y cerró el grifo, sintió que podría quedarse dormido de pie.

Maldijo entre dientes al mirarse en el espejo; cada vez que llegaba a casa después de una misión larga, siempre se las apañaba para aparecer con alguna herida. Hasta el momento, esta había sido la más larga con diferencia. Examinó el hombro magullado y se dio cuenta de que le saldría un moretón de un tamaño considerable. Y luego pretendía que Hermione no se preocupara, tarea harto complicada.

Se secó el pelo y se enrolló la toalla en la cintura. Dejó la ropa sucia en un rincón, mañana ya lo recogería, aunque seguro que a Hermione le daba tiempo a poner el grito en el cielo antes.

Pasó por la cocina para hacerse con una bolsa de hielo y un par de pociones analgésicas para el hombro antes de subir al segundo rellano evitando pisar el escalón que chirriaba con, diría él, bastante éxito. La puerta estaba abierta, y Harry pudo ver por la luz de la noche que entraba en la ventaba, cómo Hermione descansaba dormida profundamente hacia el lado de la cama de Harry, justo en el medio. Como era habitual. Estaba tapada hasta la cadera, el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado que se había ido deshaciendo a lo largo de la noche. El camisón gris de algodón se había levantado revelando una curva que recordaba menos pronunciada la última vez que la vio.

Sonrío en la penumbra. Tres meses eran demasiado tiempo.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y lo tragó como pudo.

Abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó unos calzoncillos. Estudió la mejor manera de hacerse un hueco en la cama, y se decidió por su izquierda. Entró de lado y se acomodó a Hermione por detrás. Tenía poco espacio, pero lo suficiente.

En cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, supo que le quedaban segundos para caer inconsciente. Solo tuvo tiempo de aspirar su olor, descansar su mano sobre la curva incipiente de su vientre y cerrar los ojos. Notó la mano de Hermione sobre la suya propia, y cómo se acomodaba entre sus caderas, dándole algo más de espacio.

Después de eso, pudo descansar tranquilo. Ya estaba en casa.

-o-

No despertó hasta bien entrado el día, y no precisamente por voluntad propia. Oía risas, se deshizo de las últimas brumas del sueño y miró el reloj sobre la mesilla.

Marcaban las 16.42 en el reloj digital de la mesilla. Se despertó en una cama vacía y fría que sin embargo seguía oliendo a ella.

Se desperezó y notó una contractura en el hombro que prometía ser legendaria. Pasó por el baño a recoger la ropa del día anterior, pero ya había desaparecido. Bajó al salón, y allí se los encontró.

Hermione le había montado el Scalextrix mágico que le habían regalado a Teddy por su último cumpleaños, y los dos estaban entregadísimos a la carrera, no le vieron entrar.

-Buenos días.

Ambos se giraron a la vez, por la sorpresa, el coche de Hermione estalló contra la pared en pequeños trozos plateados. Teddy soltó su varita y corrió hacia él, en un abrazo de boa constrictor. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Teddy riendo y Harry reprimiendo un aullido de dolor en el hombro. La mueca, sin embargo, no pudo evitarla.

Se levantó con él en brazos, a la vez que Hermione se acercaba. Ya pesaba lo suyo, faltaba poco para que diese un estirón y le sacase la cabeza.

Hoy lucía un pelo rubio ceniza, y los ojos oscuros, pero la boca y la nariz eran indudablemente las originales.

-Te hemos echado de menos, -dijo ella, con un suave pico en los labios que le supo a poco y una mirada que decía mucho más de lo que quería callar.

-Es verdad, -constató Teddy, - yo quería despertarte, pero Hermione no me ha dejado.

-Necesitaba dormir canijo.

Teddy se zafó de su abrazo, y volvió a su carrera de coches evanescentes.

\- ¿Juegas conmigo?

-En un ratito, voy a comer algo primero, -le rugían las tripas, se volvió hacia Hermione- ¿me acompañas abajo?

\- ¿No sabes prepararte algo tu sólito?

-Ya sabes que no.

-Apáñatelas.

Harry resopló. Era increíble. Tres meses después seguía enfadada, pero Harry no se iba a dar por vencido, así como así.

Le cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el pasillo, lejos de la mirada de Teddy. Le acercó a su pecho y le dio el beso que llevaba guardando esos tres largos y tediosos meses.

A ella, le pilló totalmente desprevenida, pero Harry no la iba a dejar escapar.

Abrió la boca, inundando la suya, tomando lo que era suyo, recuperando el tiempo perdido sin verla. Al principio reacia, Hermione se rindió a la evidencia y respondió enseguida, sus dedos enredándose en su pelo despeinado, pegando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Las de Harry descendieron desde la espalda hasta la cadera.

Se separó de ella, recuperando el aliento, y sus manos cubrieron cariñosamente su vientre. Las de Hermione sobre las suyas. Ese gesto era tan íntimo como cualquier beso a escondidas.

\- ¿Qué tal están mis chicas?

-Muy bien.

-Os he echado mucho de menos, ¿lo sabes no?

Hermione asintió en silencio, pensativa y sin sonreír. Se separó de él y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. Harry le siguió.

Cuando se había ido a la misión, había dejado una esposa que aunque se había disculpad por ponerle entre la espada y la pared, en el fondo no quería ni mirarle a la cara y ahora descubría que todo aquel tiempo no era suficiente para que se le pasase.

Hermione Granger era terca como una mula.

La cogió de la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo prisionera entre la encimera y él. Se resistió.

-Mírame Hermione.

Reacia, seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Con una mano en su cintura y otra bajo su barbilla, le obligó a levantar la cabeza.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, ver llorar a Hermione podía con Harry, porque no lo hacía nunca. Pero entre la presión y las hormonas, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, - dijo Harry pegando su frente a la de ella.

-Tres meses sin saber de ti es demasiado tiempo, - la voz salió estrangulada, apenas un susurro.

-Ya lo sé.

-No me vuelvas a dejar así, -y Hermione se odió a sí misma según decía esas palabras en voz alta.

-No lo haré.

-No me mientas, - y su tono era ligeramente amenazador.

-No lo hago, - prometió.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a la escalera. Esperaba que se entretuviese solo un rato. Por si acaso, lanzó un muffliato y otro hechizo más sin varita, que le diría si Teddy se acercaba a la base de las escaleras en la planta superior.

El tiempo justo para parecer decentes.

La subió con el brazo bueno de una vez encima de la encimera que le quedaba un poco alta, y la atacó sin piedad. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves cuando era cariñosa, fieros cuando estaba cabreada, y en ese momento lo estaba.

El beso se convirtió en una guerra de posesión y dominación desde el primer segundo, labios chocando, dientes mordiendo, las lenguas encontrándose y redescubriendo las ganas de tenerse la una a la otra, tomando lo que era suyo. Era embriagador.

Las manos de Harry subieron por el camisón de Hermione, hasta colarse por debajo. Su boca bajó por su cuello y se detuvo ahí.

Hermione suspiró, pero no lo iba dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-No es como si no supiera lo que estabas haciendo, - Harry depositó besos húmedos por todo su cuello, haciendo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Mordió en la tierna carne, juguetón. ¿No lo podía dejar? - Absolutamente todo pasa por mi despacho. En mi mesa tengo…

Volvió a su boca, la acalló con un beso que pareció aplacarla, hasta dejarla sin aliento. Hermione encontró el borde de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba hasta que cayó en el suelo olvidada. Sus manos recorrieron un torso que Harry había traído junto a él desde Estados Unidos.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento. En ti, en Teddy, en nuestra hija, - su mano se posó con posesividad sobre su vientre, y clavó sus ojos verdes en los oscuros de ella, - no podía evitar pensar que podría no volver a veros.

Hermione levantó el culo y Harry pasó la mano por debajo. Los tirantes se deslizaron por sus hombros, revelando su pecho. Ella echó un vistazo a la puerta abierta, pero todo estaba en orden. Forzó los pantalones de pijama de Harry abajo, hasta que se arremolinaron en sus pies. Ahora solo quedaba piel contra piel, y dos molestas prendas interiores que fueron fáciles de hacer desaparecer con un hechizo desvanecedor.

Se acercaron aún más, Hermione colgándose de su cuello, sus piernas rodeándole. Las manos de Harry estaban en todos los sitios, colándose entre sus cuerpos, haciéndola gemir sin descaro, rozando un pecho, acariciándole ahí abajo hasta sentir que estaba preparada.

Sus labios no se separaban, se comían, se reconocían, suspiraban, se quedaban sin aire para volver a respirar a bocanadas, como náufragos, mirándose a los ojos.

-Lestrange, Yaxley, Dolohov… He tenido pesadillas todas las noches. – dijo entre besos, y Harry vio las ojeras, - cuando te fuiste, todo se quedó en silencio y me dieron ganas de tirarme por la ventana, porque cualquier cosa podía salir mal y lo sabes.

-Sí lo sé. Cada minuto que he estado lejos de ti lo único que quería era volver a casa contigo.

Estaba húmeda y caliente para él. La encimera de la isla un poco alta, aun así, Harry se deslizó con facilidad dentro de ella.

Hermione gimió y se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies, ajustándose a él. Ella estaba apretada, más que de costumbre, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse.

-Joder Hermione…

Paró un momento, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, sintió como Hermione se acomodaba a él, la presión…. La dulce presión. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas.

Fue ella quien empezó a moverse, levantó el culo en un equilibrio que le parecía imposible y Harry concedió.

-Deja que sean otros los que se pongan en peligro.

Hermione le sentía en todos los sitios. El calor germinó abajo, y siguió hacia arriba. Le besó como si no hubiera mañana, Harry respondiendo torpemente, tratando de respirar, de aguantar. Sintió su excitación, a Hermione le quedaba muy poco.

Harry incrementó el ritmo. No iba a durar mucho más, era demasiado tiempo sin verse, demasiado tiempo rodeado las veinticuatro horas del día por sus compañeros en aquella puta misión de los cojones, demasiado tiempo sin intimidad. Demasiado tiempo sin Hermione, sin sus ojos, sin su sonrisa, sin sus manos, sin sus labios, sin su piel, sin su vientre cada vez más redondeado.

-Quédate en casa… con tu familia… conmigo. – Ella suplicó y Harry entró más profundo aún. Un resuello, un quejido, un gimoteo, y los dos supieron que volvían a estar allí. Otra vez.

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos. -Así lo hizo, y las mariposas despertaron en su estómago, nunca se habían ido. - Quiero ver cómo te corres, me encanta la cara que pones.

-Córrete conmigo Harry.

Aquella petición se había convertido en un mantra para los dos.

La levantó en vilo con el brazo bueno y fueron a parar contra la pared empapelada, ahora sí, a la altura perfecta.

No tardaron más de diez segundos, los justos para recuperar el aliento, respirar al otro y oír que el hechizo revelaba a Teddy en la base de las escaleras. Lo justo para dejarla en el suelo con suavidad, y recoger la ropa olvidada, ponerse los pantalones a toda prisa, y que Hermione se agachara detrás de la isla.

Lo justo para parecer decentes.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se le extendió por la cara. Hermione eligió ese momento para emerger tras la isla con el camisón puesto y una cafetera en una mano, aunque Harry podía verle el culo desnudo si echaba el cuello un poco hacia atrás.

-Té, Teddy, estamos haciendo té, ¿quieres un poco?- contestó Hermione, con la cara roja como un tomate.

-Hermione, con eso se hace café.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y las carcajadas llenaron la cocina.

Teddy los miró sin comprender, como si se hubieran vuelto locos de repente.

\- ¿Por qué no subís ya? - insistió.

-Ahora subimos cielo.

Sus manos se buscaron en cuanto oyeron los pasos apresurados de Teddy regresar al salón. La cafetera voló hasta al fuego, y se puso a burbujear alegremente.

\- ¿De verdad quieres café?

\- ¿Café o té? ¿En qué quedamos?

-Café.

Las manos de Harry acariciaron su trasero desnudo y agarraron la carne con fuerza. Se enfrentaron de nuevo, Hermione sonrió contra su boca.

-Café entonces. Y después voy a necesitar que me ayudes arriba, en la ducha.

\- ¿No sabes poner el agua caliente? - y ahí estaba de nuevo, el tono juguetón.

-Se me ha olvidado por completo, - y capturó sus labios en un fogoso beso.

-o-

Las vacaciones le habían servido para desconectar a lo bestia. Había coincidido que se había hecho público la resolución del caso. El juicio estaba a punto de comenzar y obviamente era vox populi que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban juntos, los había casado Elvis en una capilla en Las Vegas y que esperaban trillizos para finales de mes.

Harry daba gracias al cielo por que de momento vinieran de uno en uno, y Hermione estaba indignadísima preguntando constantemente si estaba tan gorda como parecer una embarazada de trillizos a final de gestación.

Harry no podía menos que reírse a carcajadas, y ella se enfurruñaba y le mandaba cerca.

La verdad era que estaba más guapa que nunca.

Al final ella había aprovechado y había cogido vacaciones también. Se habían quedado en casa, haciendo vida normal, una vida plácida y sencilla hasta arriba de libros de embarazo.

Aquella tarde se había quedado dormida después de comer. Eran las cuatro y estaba rendida. Bill y Fleur se habían pasado por casa a recoger a Teddy tal y como habían hablado esa semana.

Después de recoger la cocina, Harry subió a la habitación y de nuevo, y como solía hacer, contempló la escena desde el marco de la puerta.

Hermione estaba preciosa. No, se corrigió, era preciosa, pero el embarazo la hacía brillar y Harry era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

Al comienzo del quinto mes ya se le notaba mucho, y aunque Hermione no paraba de quejarse de que no le valía nada, después de haberse pasado los tres primeros meses con la cabeza metida dentro del inodoro y bebiendo pociones que le quitaran las náuseas, sin pegar ojo, y no poder probar bocado, el segundo trimestre estaba siendo una bendición.

Volvía a dormir en medio de la cama. Siempre dormía en medio de la cama, y le quitaba las sábanas, la manta y el edredón, pero aun así no habría deseado dormir con otra persona.

Se escurrió como pudo a su lado, y tapándose con la colcha. Sus manos en su vientre. Iba a ser difícil que se quedase dormido, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Entre ellas una conversación a altas horas de la madrugada con Ophelia Pritchard.

Había logrado tentarle, y ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

Notó como su hija se movía, y en ese momento se olvidó de todo lo demás. Hermione se removió inquieta, pero Harry la tranquilizó acercándose más a ella, envolviéndola.

-Tienes que dejar dormir a mamá. -Susurró. -Tiene que estar fuerte para que tú estés fuerte.

Aquello pareció apaciguarla. La voz de Harry siempre la calmaba, Hermione decía que ya antes de nacer era una niña de papá, y cada vez que lo decía, a Harry se le ponía cara de imbécil. No podía pedir más a la vida.

Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no haber regresado antes, pero en el fondo sabía que esos diez años que había pasado alejado de Londres, de sus amigos, de su familia, habían sido necesarios.

Necesarios para curarse, reconciliarse consigo mismo y hacer las paces con el mundo. Había vivido como una persona normal al otro lado del océano, nadie le conocía, y aquello le había dado perspectiva para saber lo que quería en la vida. A quién quería. Y había llegado a la conclusión de que no podría ser malo, de que querer a Hermione, de la forma en la que él la quería querer, amar, nunca podría ser algo negativo, le pesase a quien le pesase.

Aunque Ron gritase hasta desgañitarse, y le llamase traidor.

Aunque Molly se ahogara en lágrimas de pena al ver sucumbir todos sus planes de una gran y feliz familia Weasley.

Aunque Ginny no volviera a mirarle a la cara y se dedicara a hablar mal de ellos en la prensa cada vez que tuviese oportunidad.

Y a pesar de todo, eso no había ocurrido porque Harry había nacido predestinado a ella.

Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que se había resistido, lo que se había mentido a sí mismo y a los demás diciendo que la relación que tenían era como hermanos. ¿A quién quería engañar? El único momento de debilidad que se habían permitido, había sido en la tienda cuando se habían quedado solos.

Un solo beso había sido el detonante para toda una vida.

 **A/N: Uff! Y con eso son 8.000 palabras en un capítulo. Llegamos al final, probablemente se resuelva con un capítulo más. Como siempre, os leo, dejadme saber lo que os ha parecido. xxx**

18


End file.
